


The Ares and the Aphrodite

by Vickicass (Melodycass)



Series: The Ares and the Aphrodite [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 72,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodycass/pseuds/Vickicass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but  there will still be mistakes. <br/>The everything will be explained in the end trope is big in this. <br/>The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name. <br/>Crit is always welcome and will be read.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Primitives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The everything will be explained in the end trope is big in this.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

the first thing that he felt when he woke up was the chill from the stasis. as he opened his eyes he moved his jaw wincing at the bright light from the sun. he growled looking around seeing two dark shapes above him; they did not look like Prothean. he pushed them away with his biotic's as he got up looking around, hoping to find at least one of his kind there. he stumbled falling to the ground then got back up breathing hard looking around.  
There was an Asari, A Turian and a Human. primitives.  
The Asari said something as he got up again wondering what had happened while he was asleep. where was the rest of his people. he fell down again and as he got up he saw the tops of the buildings his people had built.  
It shouldn't be like this he thought to himself.  
everywhere was green and he could hear a river and see the sunlight off the water not too far away. so very different from when he last saw this place.  
a hand reached out to touch him as the Asari chatted again and he was back into the last fight with the reapers. feeling despair at only so few were to survive he had to rebuild the empire with it, only a few hundred people.  
He took a deep breath reading the human as it read him. he fell to the ground now able to talk to the primitives around him.  
"How many are left?" he asked closing his eyes not wanting to hear the answer.  
"just you." the female human said. "I'm sorry." she added softly.  
He growled and put his hands on his knees looking at the pillar across the river from them.  
"you can understand me?" she asked.  
"yes now that I have read your physiology, your nervous system. enough to understand your language."  
"so...you were reading me while I was seeing..."  
he stood up hands going into fists, the loss hitting him again like waves hitting the beach.  
"Out last moments. Our failure. "  
The human came up beside him, her armour creaking as it moved. long strands coming of her head moving side to side.  
"your people did everything they could." she said turning to face him. "they never gave up. and I... we. could use some of that commitment now."  
She touched the side of her head her lips moving down eyes slightly unfocused.  
He could hear then he heard footsteps coming up be hide them making him spin around wishing for a weapon.  
it was only the Asari and the Turian. his mind flashed back to one of the first Turians he ever saw his hand still ached from the bite.  
"Asari. Human. Turian. I am surrounded by primitives." he looked up to the sky for a moment wondering what caused this to happen.  
"Its not safe here. will you join us?" asked the human.  
He looked over his shoulder at her.  
"you fight the Reapers?" he asked.  
"yes." she said with a faint hint of sadness.  
he turned around and looked her up and down, he knew a lot about her from just reading her but wondering if she was really as good as he could read.  
"then we will see."  
she held out a hand to him lips drawn upwards.  
He glanced at her hand then back up to her face and turned away.  
"you said we were in danger then let's leave."  
she touched her head again. "Cortez we need to be picked up."  
"yes commander." the voice said.  
the human turned to them the others. "keep a eye out as we go to the pickup zone."  
"I can set up a place in the port cargo bay for you." The Asari said to him. "I've spent my whole life studying you and your kind!"  
He glanced at the blue Asari then looked at the shuttle coming their way. it has the same symbols that the human had on her armour he relaxed as the human waved to the shuttle driver as it landed.  
The human stood by the door as it opened nodding as the Turian said something to her she flashed him her teeth then nodded to the shuttle.  
"come on you two were going to be late for dinner!" the human called.

 

 

Dite Shepard nodded to Lampen and Carmon to stand aside the port cargo bay door. they nodded back and the door opened for her. inside was four more of her men, Liara and the Prothean.  
"what's the problem?" she asked.  
"I've tried to make the room more accommodating." Liara said coming up beside her, her voice low. "but they're not letting me talk to him."  
The room had indeed changed it was darker, cooler and had a soft mist hanging around. it reminded her of early mornings looking over the swamp near her home. all it needed was some birds chirping and a snot of a horse.  
Duley walked up, breaking the image, telling her they had to dust off the regulations for new species. she glanced over at the Prothean he had been looking at the floor and now was looking at her.  
Liara said something about spending her life studying the Protheans.  
it was unsettling to have someone with four eyes looking at you and with that look. She blinked feeling a odd sense of knowing him, knowing she could trust him.  
She took a deep breath walking towards the Prothean.  
"At ease. I don't think our guest will be a problem. "  
The Prothean got up slowly watching her as he did so.  
"will he?" she asked as everyone brought up their guns behind her. they needed to hear him say it.  
"that depends on you." he said slowly his a rich deepness that surprised her. He took a step forward and grabbed her by her arms and closed his eyes as she heard everyone move and mutter behind her.  
"I can sense fear in you. Anxiety and distress the reapers are winning." he opened his eyes and let her go making her take a step back.  
"what do you mean, "you sense?" she asked rubbing where his hands had been, it didn't hurt she just wanting to make sure he hadn't left anything there.  
He looked at her then turned away then spoke over his shoulder at her.  
"All life provides clues for those who can read them. it is in your cells, your DNA. experience is a biological marker."  
He walked over to the basin filled with water putting his hands in it.  
she waved everyone off and made a note to talk to Liara about where she got the basin from. she went to cross her arms over her chest then remembered that could come off as aggressive to some and put her arms down.  
"then what exactly did I experience back on Eden Prime?" she rubbed her forehead it had given her a headache that felt like it brought friends and wanted to stay the weekend. "that was one hell of a flashback."  
"the battle left its own mark on me. I communicated this to you. it can work both ways."  
Liara walked up slowly she was still had her air of confidante and was proud of her friend of that.  
"Like your beacons?" Liara asked watching him closely.  
He pushed himself up off the basin paused then turned to her again.  
"yes. Which..." he grabbed her eyes closed for a moment then opened again. her mind going back to the vision the beacon gave her. not a nice one to remember.  
he step back mouth slightly open showing two sharp fangs, a look of shock on his face. Dite found herself disoriented from how close he was.  
"..you..you found one." he asked in shock. "you saw it all! our destruction, our warnings.' he shook his carapace then his eyes narrowed and she got a good view of his teeth.  
"Why weren't they heeded? why didn't you prepare for the reapers, human?" he demanded.  
She felt her eyes narrow. she stepped up into his face.  
"I prefer "commander." And we did our best with what we knew. your " she stressed the your. " message wasn't exactly specific."  
He let out some air in a huff noise and walked to another basin on the other side of the room. "then communication is still primitive in this cycle." he stressed the word primitive making her eyes narrow again.  
"we pieced together what we could and used it to stop a reapers invasion three years ago."  
he turned to her eyes slightly widen. "then the extinction was delayed?"  
She nodded as Liara came between them walking to the computer.  
"Now we have your plans for the device. we're going to build it."  
"Device?" he queried.  
"the weapon your people were working on..." she brought up the pictures of the crucible on to the screen then stepped back. "I'd hoped you could tell us how to finish it."  
He walked over to the screen his eyes darting all over it then put his head down.  
"we never finished it. it was too late."  
"do you know anything about it?" she asked putting her hands in her pockets as she walked over to the wall and leaned against it.  
"No. I was a soldier, not a scientist. skilled in one art: Killing."  
Dite glanced over at Liara watching as she folded her arms a look of concern on her face as she asked.  
"what was your mission?"  
The Prothean kept his back to them as he answered his finger tips running over the table top.  
"Among my people, there were...avatars of many traits; bravery, strength, cunning. a single exemplar for each."  
"which are you?" she asked standing up again trying not to wince as she did so.  
He slowly turned around his hands going into fists.  
"the embodiment of vengeance." his eyes narrowed and his voice did an almost growl. "I am the anger of a dead people, demanding blood be spilled for the blood we lost." his eyes closed then he looked at them from under his eye's again.  
"Only when the last reaper has been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled. I have no other reason to exist."  
Dite glanced back at the men behind her then nodded for them to go. she looked back at the Prothean feeling a wave of sadness who it was from she couldn't tell. She heard the others but Liara leave as he turned back to the water basin.  
"those who share my purpose become allies. those who do not become casualties."  
"nothing in our fight against the reapers has been that cut and dried." she said watching him.  
He turned to her quickly eyes glancing her up and down.  
"Because you still have hope that this war will end with your honour intact."  
"yes, I do."  
he stepped close to her almost getting into her face. "Stand in the aches of a trillion. dead. souls. and ask the ghosts if honour. matters."  
she felt her eyes narrow keeping eye contact with him unable to give him an answer.  
He huffed again. "The silence is your answer."  
They glared at each other feeling the cooling mist around them. she was doing her best like the Prothean but he was making it hard. she understood how he felt but she couldn't give up if she did then she was dead. she couldn't do that, the trillion dead living souls wouldn't let her do that. Liara's soft footsteps filled the air behind her.  
Liara was able to distance him enough from her but he never really looked at Liara or even answered her. his answers to her were curt, straight to the point or passed them off like nothing. but when she asked him something or commented on something he said he would look at her give her more in-depth answers. even then they were cold and full of bitterness. there was a few times that he showed he had a sense of humour mostly thrown at Liara and how the Asari had learned to write, it had been hard not to giggle at that but she didn't.  
"thank you for talking with me. I never imagined actually meting a Prothean." she nodded to him.  
He bowed his head back to her. "this has been...amusing."  
She glanced at Liara who glanced at her. "oh?"  
"to discover the most primitive races of my time now rule the galaxy. the Asari, the Humans, the Turians..."  
there was that tone again whenever he talked about turians. she couldn't help but wonder what did a Turian did to him.  
"there's also the Salarian's." Liara added.  
"the ...lizard people evolved?" he asked in disbelief.  
Liara smiled and folded her arms over her chest. "I believe they're amphibian."  
The Prothean was quite for a moment then said softly. "they used to eat flies."  
Liara rolled her eyes and walked out of the room leaving them alone. after a moment the Prothean nodded to her.  
"Commander you can count on me. I'm known as Javik. "  
She found herself smiling at him. "then welcome aboard the Normandy Javik. it's good to have you here. It will be soon time for us all to have our evening meal come join us if you're ready."  
He nodded and turned away with a I will think about it.  
She nodded back and walked out of the room thinking everything over trying not to think about the war and her family back on earth.  
Dite walked into the lift and on to the crew deck so she could get something for headache then check up on everyone and see how they were doing before dinner.

 

 

"I don't think he's coming." Liara said sitting across from her at the mess table.  
Garrus had joined her then Liara around the table talking about the last few months as they went to the grissom academy, when the conversation had stalled.  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Garrus asked his mandibles fairing out in a smile.  
Dite giggled putting a hand over her mouth then sat back.  
"Maybe. I wouldn't want him treating Liara like dirt again."  
"Its fine Dite, it was just bit of a shock to find him so..." she tailed off shaking her head.  
"grumpy?" Garrus added picking up what looked like a chip of some sort.  
"more like he's got a chip on his shoulder about everything. of all the ones we had to find why wasn't it a scholar?"  
Dite laughed at that. "Now now Liara we would find fault with them somehow."  
Garrus laughed as well as Liara rolled her eyes then laughed with them as well.  
"I think though he prefers to talk to you though Dite. he barely could keep his eyes, all four of them off of you."  
"what was this?" asked Garrus.  
"and don't say you didn't notice I saw you a few times ask something so he would stop glaring at me."  
Dite closed her mouth as she was about to say that. "you've been shadowing me again haven't you."  
Liara smiled and rose her chin slightly. "I am the shadow broker." she said all high and mightily.  
Dite shook her head then pat her mouth before answering. "To him, I guess, I'm the last of his kind."  
Liara and Garrus looked at each other then back at her.  
"What do you mean?" Liara asked as Garrus moved his chair closer to hers.  
"well we all know the beacons changed me in a sense. since the first one on Eden prime I've often had dreams about..." she paused not sure how to get it out. Garrus placed his hand on her shoulder she gave him a small smile in thanks. "the Protheans. I can see them on Eden Prime studying, doing every day things. after what Javik said about Protheans have the sensory ability I guess I have a form of it, and he can sense it."  
Liara sat back in her chair worry on her face but before she could say anything Garrus squeezed her shoulder making her look at him.  
"must of been rough." he said simply.  
She nodded. "I didn't know what I was seeing at first. some of them were just images of buildings a few times I saw people. most of them were fighting reapers." she rubbed her forehead again, looking down at her plate not really wanting to talk about it. Garrus stroked her shoulder then let his hand drop as she stood up.  
"it's been a long day."  
she walked to the lift and stepped inside, she wasn't running away she just didn't want to talk about it. she leaned up against the wall of the lift listening to it rumble as it when to her cabin. the fish swam around in the tank one of them coming up to the glass as if to say hello. she waved at it then waved at the hamster on the table so it didn't feel left out. she feed them both then started to get ready for bed. as she sat down on the bed brushing her hair she looked at the report she needed to do. Admiral Hackett would need to know everything that happened, mostly Javik.  
"EDI?" she called looking up to the ceiling, as she did so the view port closed.  
"yes commander?" came the soft voice of Edi.  
"enjoying your new body?" she asked as she braided her long hair.  
"yes commander. Jeff is enjoying having me around."  
Dite smiled as she finished her hair then laid back on the bed.  
"Oh good. can you send a message to Vega asking him after breakfast to met me down in engineering."  
"yes commander. do you wish to dictate the report?"  
"yes, thank you EDI." she turned on her omi-tool as she spoke sending a message to Javik telling him that they missed him at dinner.  
after the report was done EDI started to play the track of ambient noises from her home. it was the only thing that helped her sleep other then pills.

 

 

Javik sat down on the bed sighing into the cool air; it had been a long day that never seemed to end. seeing the last moments of his people to find out they are all dead and the reapers still alive. it was like a punch to the mouth, he rubbed his jaw at that without thinking then looked around the room. at least they had tried to make it comfortable for him but it was nothing like is home.  
He looked over at the door remembering the Asari and Human who talked to him earlier in the day. The Asari he didn't really care for but the human...he could sense the echoes of his people. when he touched her he could sense how the war scared her, the loss of her home and under it all she was determined to win. with it he also got a faint echo of a memory of a Krogan; she had been sitting on his knee looking up at it as he talked to her. the sky a deep reddish orange the air cool on her skin, the sound of water not too far away.  
"My little thresher maw, if you want to become a good leader you have to keep calm and don't strike out first. let them make the first move, make them mad."  
"But daddy." she whined. "he cut my hair!"  
"and what did you do after he did that?" the Krogan drawled.  
the young commander sighed. "I turned around and punched him then tried to cut his hair."  
"you should of told the teacher and not lash out. again."  
"I know but my hair was for Athena."  
"and the time before?"  
She sighed again. "Should of cut out his tongue and put it in his lunch box."  
The Krogan ran his fingers though her hair.  
"Are you going to do it again if someone does something to you?"  
the young girl looked up with a smirk on her lips, bright blue eyes narrowing.  
The Krogan sighed then tapped her on her nose.  
"Tomorrow my thresher maw you're going to be in training to be a Krogan!"  
the girls face lit up as she grinned and made a high pitch squeal as she hugged the Krogan.  
"thank you thank you thank you daddy! you won't regret it!"  
the memory faded and he found himself looking at his opened hands. he closed them then laid on the bed narrow bed still in his armour, old habits never went away.  
He closed his eyes trying push everything that happened away.


	2. Old and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Dite smiled listening to all the people in the mess, the cluttering of plates and cutlery. they had finished saving Jack and the students from grissom academy , they were now having a meal on the Normandy before going to the citadel. She walked into the mess nodding to them all and taking a quick glance around.  
A few were talking to Liara and she had the blue shine of biotic going as they talked about biotic's. Jack was sitting on the stairs talking to Vega while Garrus was talking to three of the kids telling them some grand tale about something, she heard her name get mentioned so she guessed he was talking about her.  
she grabbed her food and sat down near Garrus listening to his tale about how they took on the Geth. it was better than hearing what was going on now, at least that had a happy ending she mused as she took a bite out of her dinner. everything seemed doom and gloom at the moment.  
"Hey Dite." Jack said as she sat down with a drink of some sort in hand, almost like old times.  
"Jack, having fun?"  
Jack smiled leaning back on her chair. "It's good to be back here."  
"But you won't stay?" she asked hopeful that she would.  
"I can't. you will be surprised" She smirked at her. "but I really want to help these kids. training them means a lot to me."  
Dite smiled at her and nodded. "it's fine Jack. make sure you train them well I don't want them..." she trailed off wincing.  
Jack opened her mouth then closed it as her eyes were dragged off to near the lift.  
she turned in her chair wiping her mouth as she did so, to see Javik standing there looking at them all glaring at them.  
"What the hell is he?" Jack asked.  
"A Prothean." she said turning back to her food watching Jacks reaction.  
she glanced at Javik then at her smiling. "where did you find him?"  
"Eden Prime. lock in a freezer." she shrugged acting like it was nothing.  
"Shit Dite." was all she said shaking her head, then glanced around to make sure none of the kids were in hearing range.  
She chuckled at her reaction then almost jumped out of her seat as Javik came up behind her.  
"Commander." he said coldly.  
She wiped her mouth then turned around in her chair.  
"Yes Javik? do you want to sit with us?"  
"no."  
"well Javik this is Jack, a old friend of mine, Jack, Javik."  
they both glared at each other making her sigh.  
"Javik sit down, Jack don't glare."  
Javik did a small growl then walked off to the lift.  
"He's an ass."  
She grinned and looked back at Jack. "yeah, but he's powerful."  
"Biotic's?"  
"Yes."  
"Maybe he could give lesions?"  
Dite laughed and shook her head. "unless you want them to be all called." she dropped her voice giving a bad Imation of Javik's accent. "Primitives."  
they both laughed leaning back in their chairs.  
"where you off to next or can't you talk about it?"  
Dite smiled. "I can't talk about it never know when someone may get indoctrinated. " it was a truth but it hurt, they all had to be careful.  
"that bad?" jack asked her voice quite.  
She nodded.  
Jack watched her closely for a moment then nodded.  
"Ok Dite. just be safe ok?"  
Dite nodded. "only if you promise me you do the same."

 

 

Two hours before they hit the Citadel she went in search of Javik. he wasn't into the port cargo bay but EDI told her he was under stairs in engineering. he was standing where Jack used to be his hand out then he would look down at his hand, as if looking for something there.  
She stood there watching him as he moved every now and again reading the room.  
"I was exploring the ship." he said breaking the quite.  
"I was just wondering what you were doing and I didn't want to break your line of thought." She smiled walking closer and leaning against the table, listening to the soft hum of the engine.  
"I would be able to get it again." He said moodily.  
She smiled and nodded. "so tell me what you think of Jack other than your I'm older then you comment."  
"she...was troubled. but now she's better. less murderous. she lived here."  
Dite nodded. "it was, she liked it down here. she was hurt when she was younger I'm glad she's grown up into someone who will help others."  
"your proud of her." it wasn't a question.  
"Of course. before we went against the collectors, she had so much anger and hate. we blew up the place where it all happened and after that she seemed better, but now she is healed from it. well... enough as one can be."  
Javik was watching her closely as she spoke he glanced back to where Jack slept.  
"at least I have better quarters." he turned and walked up the stairs. she sighed and followed him up to his room. the mist was thicker than normal.  
"you helped her seek revenge against Cerberus when she was here, I hope you do the same for me."  
"We all. will. we're all a team Javik, we help each out when we can."  
He stopped halfway to the water basin in his room, then looked over his shoulder at her.  
"Thank you." he walked over to the basin washing his hands. she stood there watching him wondering if it was a good time or not.  
"You have a question."  
"yes." she took a deep breath. "do you get memories off the water?"  
"at times but they are faint."  
She nodded and looked around the room unsure how to word the next question. she tugged on her braid then warped it around her hand.  
"You have another."  
"I do. can your sensing ability's be transfused when you touch?" she glanced down at her open hand then closed it.  
"No, it never happen like that. you would only get the memory I wanted to give you."  
"would it happen with the beacons?"  
he paused looking at her then looking at the wall clearly thinking.  
"you..this has happened to you." he said slowly, his eyes widening as he glanced at her.  
She nodded. "I've been getting headaches along with memories. none of them are clear though."  
He snorted. "of course not." he folded his arms across his chest.  
"Did you get more then what I gave you."  
She shook her head catching her braid in her hands and lightly tugging on it.  
"Good."  
he turned back to the basin dipping his hands in the conversation at a end. she turned on her heel and walked out wondering if she was ever going to get to though to him.  
again she walked to the lift up to her cabin her mind on him. she sat down ready to look over the information on the crucible. she looked over the reports then closed her eyes drifting off when she opened them again her room had changed to a big room with dark walls and a light colour floor. there was a tall Prothean standing in the middle, it had a cover of its face and she could only see its green eyes. it's robes were long and colourful remind her of kimonos from Japan. at its feet was Javik, he looked younger with less scars. his armour was brighter with no nicks in it as it has now. The other Prothean, a female she saw now, reached out and helped Javik up.  
"there is no need to be so formal, its only just us." The voice was rich and light with soft purrs to it.  
Javik bowed his head to her but there was a small smile on his lips. it changed him when he smiled.  
They walked arm to arm to a wall, on the one they were looking at had designs that she had a feeling that only Prothean would see but though Javik's eyes she could see it clearly. there was a sunset over sandy hills, with a thresher maw coming out of one of the sandy hills. Dite smiled at it half listening to the two Protheans conversation. The picture amazed her; how the colours met and combined, how the Thresher maw was jumping into the air, the lights glimmering off it, it was amazing.  
"I trust you fully in this endeavour, I trust you to lead our people in a new era. if this was another time." The female looked at Javik and she could see she was smiling at him.  
Javik cleared his throat clearly embarrassed by what she implying. He glanced away then looked back to her.  
"I thank you, Empress. your trust in me-"  
The Empress laughed and put her finger over his mouth.  
"Javik, I know. lets for now enjoy this moment, soon it will pass and we will part." her hand moved to cup his check as she talked. "We won't see each other for a long time."  
Javik put his hand over hers and opened his mouth.  
"Commander." A soft voice cooed to her from far away.  
she sighed listening to EDI call again it was such nice memory.  
She opened her eyes looking up at the roof. "are we there yet?"  
"we are ten minutes from the Citadel, Commander."  
"thank you." she got up with a sigh pushing back her hair. it was time to put on a smile.

 

 

James Vega joined her on her shopping trip on the Citadel. he didn't mind talking about his home, carrying the bags or when people came up to her asking her if she was the commander Shepard, while they walked the Wards.  
"So Lola, do you always get these fancy dresses?" he nodded to a window with a very nice deep purple dress, with a high spilt and a very big black belt. she could easily see herself in it though mixing the gold with silver.  
"Hmmm if they catch my eye and I can pay for it. I used to model them a long time ago."  
He glanced at her then back at the dress. "Anyway I can talk you into it?"  
She laughed. "only if you're paying for it. anyway I thought your post to talk me out of it."  
"Only once you're in it."  
"Come on let me get you a drink and we can talk about the dress."  
they sat down outside a cafe on the presidium, each of them ordering food and a drink. there was a good mix of people around them each of them locked in their own world, thinking of their self's and not the war. Dite was amused that they had a few things from earth she sobered when she thought that this could be the last time she could eat them.  
" what are you ordering?" she asked him to get her own mind off that thought.  
"a good old burger with lots of cheese."  
"hmm I guess I will have the same but not cheese."  
"not a fan of cheese?" he teased.  
"Let's just say when I was younger me and my sisters stole two blocks of cheese. when dad found out we had to eat it all. after that I was put off it."  
"and how long ago was that?"  
"are you trying to find out my age Vega?"  
"Maybe."  
She giggled and shook her head. "I'm sure you can find out in your own way."  
Their meal arrived and for awhile they were quite as they ate. she glanced over the pond watching as one of the bird like creatures bobbed on the waves.  
"I wonder how they got here." She nodded to them.  
"Maybe their space rats, with wings." he added.  
"well wasn't there a old wife's tale about how rats could swim, maybe they flew here?"  
He shrugged. "who knows."  
She nodded and patted her mouth with a napkin. "How are you liking serving on the Normandy?"  
"It's fun, so far."  
"and keeps us all busy."  
"Better to be busy then bored."  
"true. Need to start up a games night on the Normandy so everyone is entertained." she took a sip of her drink. "Want to be in charge of that?"  
"Me?" Vega looked surprised and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"yes or are you not ready for that yet?"  
"No its just I didn't expect it."  
"think of it as Command in training."  
He chuckled at that. "thanks Lola." He looked around for a moment. "so what is it like being an N7?"  
she looked at her drink watching as beads of water slipped down the glass. "It was a lot of hard work, but worth it in the end."  
"from what I hear you were born into it."  
Dite laughed and shook her head. "dad trained me to fight but I was never much of a leader. It took me ages to learn how to."  
"oh?"  
She smiled not willing to give it away. "Are you thinking of becoming an N7?"  
"maybe, been thinking about it but I never got to see one in action till now."  
She sat back in her chair trying not to grin. "what kind of action?" she grinned when he blushed and looked away.  
"To much?" she asked.  
"a little."  
"you don't have to worry about it James. I don't sleep with anyone under my command."  
"why's that?"  
"A little harder to say go here or there without thinking of what I'm putting them though and what it's doing to me."  
He nodded and sat forward. "The joys of command."  
She nodded leaning forward as well. "It is something you have to think about when you send people out. when you send a few hundred people out you have to know that there's a good chance a few people won't be coming back. when they do it's a nice surprise." Her mind drifted back to losing Kaidan and almost losing Ashley and everyone on the Normandy.  
James nodded. "I know that feeling, losing my whole team wasn't easy."  
"it's never is." She stood up and put some credits down. "I should go and see Ash last I heard she was doing ok and had woken up."  
"have fun Lola." James smiled at her giving her a small salute.

 

 

Javik had watched them depart to the Citadel. In his time the Citadel had been place of wonder and dreams. now to be so close to it, it made him wonder about this cycle. he was watching the primitives though the Starboard Observation. He found himself not ready to go and face crowds, he had been to long alone even though it felt like only minutes.  
the Commander had come down to see him asking if he wanted to go on shore leave; she seemed to be happy about something walking around his room chatting about the others. most of the humans, serving on the Normandy, seemed to be all ready onboard when earth fell. The Asari they had picked up on mars and the Turian they had just picked up from his home world. she had then stopped putting her head on the side slightly looking at him.  
"you won't mind serving with us Primitives?"  
"You will have no issues from me commander, I know how to serve."  
"and lead." She had smiled then nodded to the door saying she had to go and that if he wanted a tour she would take him around. he had watched her go wondering if all humans where going to be like her.  
He looked down at his fingers for a moment getting a faint reading from one of the crew members who sat here an hour ago. he huffed softly as its thoughts were about the wonder of space then looked up to watch the primitives again.  
They were walking around the dock and...she was coming back. he watched her walk alone then paused looking at the Normandy a hand on her hip, her head on the side her other hand resting on her thigh. her long hair was in a knot of some sort that trailed down her back. he couldn't see her eyes at this distance but knew she would be slowly blinking as she thought. humans seemed less hairier then they were in his cycle and had not as much muscle. he could just remember watching them run one time but it was faint he couldn't be sure. After a few moments she shook her head and walked on to the ship. the EDI machine commented that the commander was on deck. he turned from the window and went back down to his room wondering if she would come down to annoying him, though if she did he would feel a little less empty. she was his only connection to his people.


	3. Playing with diplomats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Dite stood by the air lock waiting for Wrex to come through. Primarch Victus and Dalatrass Linron was all ready waiting in the diplomatic room as someone nicknamed it and it stuck. she glanced down at her dress blues they were a nice blue, but it wasn't what she liked.  
"Commander. The Krogan party is ready." EDI said from behind her.  
"thank you EDI." She said as the door opened in front of her.  
Wrex walked in then stopped just in front of her, his breath moving her hair.  
"Shepard."  
"Wrex." She smiled looking up at him.  
He smiled back then looked over at EDI then huffed.  
"where do we go?" he asked.  
"come with me. we have a room put aside for this."  
he huffed again following her past the security area then into the diplomatic room. the room had a table in the middle and a great view of space.  
The meeting was tense with tempers flying and a good mix of the genophage. Wrex was demanding that it had to be cured first before they sent the Krogan in. Victus was saying that they could do it later as they didn't have time. Dalatrass Linron was saying it couldn't be done and shouldn't be done.  
she stood back listening making up her own mind: on one had she could see Wrex's, her fathers and the Krogan view of it. The Krogan had lived for so long with only a few of their young surviving it was not a way to live. her father one time talked about his daughters who each time they laid eggs none of them survived, how it tore at them till they disappeared. but on the other she could see Linron's point of view. The Krogan were dangerous even with Wrex as their leader it may not work out. all of the males were violent trying to prove their dominance over everything. she knew a few things from her father about the females if one of them were around then...  
"I have a way." Wrex said interrupting her thoughts.  
There was silence though the room all of them in shock of what they just heard.  
"Wrex...?"  
"I have an informant..." He opened up his omitool to show a video of inside a lab. "inside a lab on Sur'Kesh with breeding females and I want them back."  
"Is this true?" Victus asked in disbelief as he looked at Linron. Dite frowned slightly looking at Victus wondering what his thoughts where on the genophage.  
The salarian Dalatrass seemed to go deeper into her hood. "where did you get this!? it's a lie!" she turned to Wrex who pointed his finger at her barely holding back his anger.  
"don't insult me. those are my people! and you're going to give them back!"  
"Curing the genophage won't change anything."  
Dite slammed her hands down onto the table and got a jump out of all of them. "If you don't help out Dalatrass then you and your people will be dealing with the Reapers on your own."  
"And I will be the last friendly Turian you will ever see." Victus said coming to stand beside her.  
She nodded to him in thanks.  
"So want is it going to be?" asked Wrex leaning over the table gearing at the Dalatrass.  
The Dalatrass sighed and put her head in her hands. "they are kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'Kesh." she looked up at right into her eyes. "But I warn you, Commander!" there was a slight hint of sarcasm on the word. "the consequences of this will be felt for centuries to come."  
She smirked at the Salarian. "if we don't we won't be around to see it and I would rather be around for that then be dead."  
Wrex smirked at her and nodded. "let's go and get them."  
"It will take time!" the Dalatrass cried out.  
"It won't. Shepard as Spectre can over see the exchange" Victus said nodding to her.  
She nodded back again. "we're going no matter what Dalatrass. EDI will see you out."  
She and Wrex turned and walked out of the room to the war room. the blue hue from the station in the middle of the room making everyone look like some sort of ghost. it wasn't her favourite place on the Normandy, she half turned to watch Wrex look around the room studying everything.  
"Joker, EDI?"  
"Yes Commander?"  
"Did you get all that?"  
"hell yeah."  
"Once the Dalatrass leaves we can set our coarse."  
"thanks you two, get us there fast this war won't wait on us."  
Wrex huffed softly beside her. "Back on the first Normandy you couldn't look up and ask to do things."  
Dite smiled. "yeah, Joker was too lazy to hurl his ass out of his chair to make us a drink."  
"I heard that." Joker's voice came though the speakers again. "sorry Joker." She smiled up at the speakers.  
Wrex chuckled softly beside her. "it's nice to see something hasn't changed."  
she rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. "think you could bring the clans around to your way of thinking?"  
"If they don't." He patted his shotgun with a grin.  
"And after we cure the genophage you won't have to worry about being the last of your kind."  
"there's that plus the females."  
Dite rolled her eyes shaking her head. "it doesn't matter what the species, the males still think with their quads."  
Wrex laughed at that then stopped as Victus came up behind them.  
"Commander I wish to speck with you."  
She nodded to Victus then glanced at Wrex. "Be with you in a moment Wrex."  
"Sure we can catch up anytime." He growled then turned to walk over to a terminal.  
Dite rolled her eyes again then looked at Victus.  
"Thank you for supporting me back in there." She nodded to the diplomatic room.  
"If I had been there, Commander, I would of spoken out against the genophage. not all Turians agreed with it."  
"I'm glad though I do understand everyone's concerns about the Krogan. They are more violent then humans though were pretty close in that regard." She rubbed the back of her neck again.  
"But it's the only way to help the war against the Reapers." Victus added.  
"yes. I do not like calling it a war it's more of a fight for our survival. they wiped out the Protheans and everyone else that came before them." She put her shoulders back standing up straighter. "I plan to win this fight for survival and if I die I'm going to take a few Reapers with me."

 

 

"WREX! of all the stupid things..." she shouted out the door following the Krogan as he jumped down from the shutter and on to the STG base.  
Wrex's roar echoed across the plaza as she ran up beside him, she stopped spotting the red dots from snipers on his chest. a Salarian ran up to them waving his hands asking them to stop and that they only just heard and cleared them to land.  
"to late for that." Wrex growled.  
She put her arm out to stop him and took a step forward.  
"Thank you." She nodded to the Salarian who then told them his name: Padok wiks.  
Behind her Garrus and Javik jumped down then slowly walked over to them.  
"Commander Shepard only you can continue. The Krogan will have to wait here."  
"over my -"  
"Wrex!" she glared at him then looked back at Padok wiks.  
"Will stay here while we go on, under guard if its that's what is needed."  
Wrex growled behind her. she glanced over at him he glared then backed down. "Fine."  
"follow me." Padok wiks said.  
As they followed him Dite looked around, it was the first good chance other than her normal look out for snipers glance. the place was lush with trees and waterfalls everywhere. she had heard there was poetry written about their waterfalls and knew now they were right about them. the air was heavy and humid making it harder for her to get a good breath in. she coughed lightly seeing if that made it easier to breath, it didn't so she hopped that there would be a place with air conditioning somewhere. both Javik and Garrus looked at her when she coughed and she waved her hand slightly. Garrus nodded but raised his eye plate in a I hope you know what you're doing look.  
Javik's eyes narrowed and he gave her a scowl. she didn't know whose look was worse but at least Garrus would keep an eye on her to make sure she was ok.  
"Wait here, you will get clearance in a few minutes."  
"thanks' I'll just make sure Wrex won't do anything thing."  
"thanks." She watched him leave then turned to Wrex.  
"you're so close warlord Wrex, to getting your females back, how does it feel?" she asked mimicking the new casters.  
Wrex glared at her again then glanced at the Salarian's keeping him under guard. "better if I had something to eat."  
"Salarian liver is a good meal." Javik said moving to a pillar to lean against it. "Its best when its served raw with a mix of fear." He glanced at the Salarian's a small smile on his lips. "It adds...spice to it."  
Dite burst into laughter at that then had a coughing fit with a flash of dizziness. Garrus came over to her and helped steady her as she coughed.  
"Think anyone would volunteer?" Wrex asked grinning.  
"boys please. we are guests here and you two don't have diplomatic immunity. and I'm not covering your asses with my status."  
"kill joy." Wrex muttered.  
"Now now." Garrus said his mandibles flaring out into a smile. "you can have all you want after we get you a lady friend."  
Dite gigged and then coughed, she waved a gloved hand in her face trying to get a better breath of air in.  
"Your not going to die on us before the mission even starts are you?" Wrex asked his head was tilted slightly concern on his face.  
"All I need is a fan, the air is just to heavy."  
"or you're out of shape." Javik commented without any sort of tact.  
She sighed and looked over as Padok wiks came back saying they had clearance. as they walked to the lift an alarm went off telling everyone something was incoming in system. the Salarian motioned them to the lift down to the base telling them not to worry. in the lift down to the base the air was cooler but she was still having a little trouble breathing.  
"are you going to be ok?" Garrus asked taking a step closer to her.  
"All I have to do is grab the females sign some paper work and it's done." She gave him a smile hoping to put him at ease.  
"At least we don't have to fight our way out." he smiled back.  
She was about to reply when the lift doors opened. she shook her head and walked out then stopped spotting Mordin.  
"Mordin?" she asked even though she knew it was him. it was a nice surprise to see him and she could guess who was Wrex's spy in the base.  
"Commander Shepard. it's good to see you again. " He smiled at them and then turned slightly to nod at the bays where a shadowy figure was. lowering his voice he whispered "only one survived."  
She nodded. "where here to get her and go. it is vital to help us to stop the Reapers."  
Mordin waved them to follow walking down to where the female was kept. "We heard. it would be good for her to get some fresh air."  
She coughed and looked up as another alarm started to go off again.  
A voice called over the comms, saying that their outer system alarms have gone off.  
Dite glanced at the others then at Mordin as Wrex's voice called over her personal comm.  
"Shepard, you better get the females out of there."  
"There's only one left Wrex. we will get her out."  
She turned it off and glanced at Mordin who had taken out a aide and was at the controls to get a lift ready to bring the female out.  
"there's three checkpoints we have to do. you will need to OK us though."  
"will do Mordin." she walked over to the window of the Krogan female. her mind going back to a small photo of one that her father had, wondering if they all looked like that.  
"we will get you back home safely, don't you worry."  
"thank you commander." the voice was rough but there was a slight female touch to it.  
She watched as the lift went up and turned to the others coughing again as she tried to get a good breath of air in.  
Her implants were not helping at all with her breathing, she wondered if they were on the their way out. that was not a good thought.  
"Let's go and save the female."  
They walked back to the lift they came down in but when the doors opened there was a bomb.  
"not good." Garrus said as the group around the door running as fast as they could to get away from the bomb going off. they only got so far before it went off she grunted as she hit the ground. she felt a another wave of dizziness but shook it off coughing as she got up. she glanced around spotting Garrus and Javik getting up.  
"that was a Cerberus bomb."  
"Lovely." Garrus commented.  
"we need a way out of here." Javik said a hand going out to steady her.  
She looked around and spotted a lift on the other side of the room. "Over there. we have to move quick if Cerberus find out about the female then they will go after her."  
they ran over to the lift, she was coughing by the time she got there. it got worse at the first stop and she had to let the other two take care of Cerberus while she rested at the check point. as she rested she spotted Javik; the light was hitting just right making his armour glow, picking up gold lines though the plates. there was that grim look of determation on his face as he aimed his gun at a Cerberus trooper. she watched him smile as the trooper went down then took aim again. He turned slightly to look at her she gave him a small smile and slowly stood up as Garrus walked over to her.  
"All...done?" she asked fanning her face.  
"Yes still up to keep going?"  
"Can't turn back now." She smiled at Garrus. "Javik don't mind taking point?"  
"Yes Commander." He nodded and started to walk ahead of them.  
"I wonder what female Krogan are like."  
"I heard that they were just like the males but don't think with their quads. just like us female humans."  
Garrus laughed softly beside her." and like female Turians."  
She coughed around a laugh then spotted Javik get behind cover. they all ducked behind a wall spotting more Cerberus troops .

 

 

 

Dite watched with some amusement as Wrex held out his hand to the female Krogan and she pushed his hand away.  
They had fought their way up to the main level, everything had been going well other than her breathing. she was leaning up against a pillar fighting of dizziness from not getting enough air in. she was glad that Garrus and Javik worked well together so they could take down the Atlas that met them here. then got Mordin and the female Krogan out for her while she got some sort of air in.  
"thank you Shepard." Mordin paused for a moment studying her. "you're having an allergic reaction to something on Sur'Kesh, most likely pollen of some sort, your implants should be covering it, but the fact they are not tells me how bad your body is reacting to it."  
"umm thanks...." She said breathlessly. "anything you can do?"  
He opened up his omi-tool pressing a few buttons. "you have had a dose of omi gel?"  
"yes but it didn't do too much."  
Mordin nodded. "I can give you a mild sedative and once we are on the Normandy we can give you something to stop it."  
She nodded her thanks as two shot gun blast echoed though the air. she turned to find the female Krogan holding the shot gun and two dead Cerberus troops.  
Before she could say thanks the female gave the shotgun to Wrex and walked over to the shuttle her head held high.  
Dite smiled and nodded to her, she was going to like her.  
they followed her on to the shuttle, Garrus and Wrex had to stand as there wasn't much room. she sat across from the female and beside Javik near an air vent it was the only way she could breath.  
Mordin was talking but she felt so ill that she couldn't even focus on him. they hit some turbulence throwing them around, she held on to Javik closing her eyes.  
when they got on board the Normandy she muttered something about bed and sleep as someone helped her from the shuttle. she could hear Mordin's quick patter and then the sounds of the lift and more talk then she felt a sharp bite and then sleep took her.

 

 

When she woke up she was still dozy but all she wanted was her bed. she looked around and saw that the female Krogan was asleep in the bed across from her. Mordin was not in the room so she guessed he was asleep somewhere else. she slid off the bed trying to be as quite as she could, she had never been able to be quite when she was younger and now as a adult it was just the same. she slid out of the med bay and into the mess and had to lean on the wall; she wasn't as awake as she thought she was. she ran her free hand down her face trying to rub off the sleepiness when she heard a soft footfall in front of her. she glanced up to find Javik in front of her.  
"Hello." She slurred. "I'm just..." she waved to the lift.  
Javik folded his arms over his chest and looked around.  
"You should be in the med bay. Asleep."  
"Bed is better."  
He sighed and took her arm. "I will help you there." He glanced up to the roof. "EDI machine you will inform the Salarian."  
"When time is right." She muttered.  
"Of course Javik. I will, also have the sounds she likes playing as she sleeps." EDI said.  
Javik huffed again and moved his arm to wrap around her waist, leading her to the lift. she leaned on him during the short trip to the captain's cabin. his armour was cold against her check and wasn't the best to lean on but it was all she had at that moment. when the doors opened Javik lifted her up bridal style into the cabin.  
"your armour isn't good to snuggle in." She murmured slurring her words.  
"it's not post be for snuggling in." his reply was soft as he walked down the stairs.  
"But you look good in it, you fill it out so well. when the sun light hit it today it looked like a sunset. all red and gold."  
He put her down on the bed and stood over her looking down at her.  
"And your skin is such a nice colour to all teal and pink. the teal is my favourite colour after all."  
He tapped her knee. "you need to get under the covers."  
She sat up looking up at him. "and your eyes are like sunset. I like looking into them, all four of them. "  
Javik looked up to the roof then looked down at her.  
"Go to sleep." he gently pushed her down on the bed and walked out of the cabin.  
She snuggled down into the bed closing her eyes and drifted off into dreams that were memories that were not her own.

 

 

Javik ran his hands against each other thinking back to what just happened as the lift went down to the hold. He had been worried about Dite but was glad when it was something simple to fix and she was now resting. he had been finishing his evening meal when she had stumbled out of the med bay, confused as she tried to get to the lift. he had toyed with the idea of leaving her there but in the end went to help her.  
Her mumbling was amusing till she started complementing him then she had said how nice his eyes were.  
The eyes had special meaning to his kind the females could even begin foreplay with their eyes. he had heard that before the Reapers invasion that the women used to wear veils but before the end only the Empress still wore one the others had left that behind to fight. In his mind he saw the Empress standing veiled in front of him, telling what he needed to do. trusting him, only him, to do it.  
it quickly changed to Dite standing in the mess hall laughing, her hand over the lower half of her face only showing her eyes. her bright blue eyes, like the seas of some world. he could image looking into them as they mated...  
He shook his head trying to forget the images, he didn't need to worry about that now he had to defect the Reapers.


	4. left eye, Ranchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Dite looked down at the terminal looking over the groups that were joining up with them. there was quite a few but she knew that it wasn't enough, she needed everyone's help to win this war. she tapped out of the information and brought up her messages idly going though them and checking them as read. she paused over one from Javik asking her to met him then one from Wrex wanting to talk to her in private.  
she took a deep breath and sent a message to Wrex saying she will talk to him in the war room then one to Javik she will see him in the port cargo bay after breakfast.  
she only had to wait a few minutes before Wrex wondered in and after spotting her walked over to her.  
"Feeling better?" he asked leaning against the railing that creaked under his weight.  
"I can breathe but still got a kicking headache. just an after effect from the reaction."  
"up to finding some wayward Krogan?"  
She lifted her eyebrows at him then tilted her head. "Go on."  
He smiled and brought out his omi-tool. "The Arrack company was going through a mass relay that had possible Ranchi. we lost contact with the first group and Arrack went after them, now we have lost contact with them."  
"And you want us to go after them?"  
"yup." He said simply.  
Dite rubbed her forehead thinking it over as she rubbed the pressure points trying to relive her headache.  
"You you will get to see an old friend of yours."  
"Are you going to tell me who it is?"  
"Nope."  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Good I will tell Joker where to go."  
"bet you will like telling him that."  
Wrex chucked and walked off back into the main part of the ship. she stood there for a moment longer then followed him planning to go and see Mordin and the female Krogan before getting a bite to eat.

 

 

"I call her Eve, after human mythology. it seemed appropriate." Mordin said as he turned away from her back to something he was mixing together.  
She smiled to his back then walked over to the Female Krogan "Eve". she was sitting on the bed knees up with her arms warped around them. her face was covered but she could see the silted eyes that all Krogan had.  
"Sorry for not greeting you but I'm Commander Dite Shepard, but please call me Dite. "  
"it is fine Dite. after what you experienced you needed to rest."  
"yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I didn't wake you when I left?"  
"No but is there anything you want to talk about?"  
"just wanted to know if everything is ok and if Mordin was being gentle."  
Eve chuckled softly then coughed lightly. "everything is ok and Mordin." She nodded to him. "is being gentle."  
"oh good. you're the first female Krogan I've met what do the females do?"  
Eve sat up more and put her hands down on to the bed before lifting herself up and off the bed and stood up on the floor.  
"I am a Sharman of my tribe, I kept my sisters and what little ones we had safe."  
"How did you become a Sharman?" she asked leaning against the bed. near the door she could hear Mordin hum to himself.  
"you a put into a cave, with enough food and water to last seven days, it is sealed behind you. you need to dig yourself out. I started to dig myself out but it was the wrong way."  
She watched as Eve looked down at her hands. "I found a crystal and used that to dig myself out."  
"That's amazing. my father told me some stories of Krogan Sharman's but I never expected to met one."  
"your father?" Eve asked.  
"ah...yes he was a...traveller."  
Eve was quite for a moment. "he wasn't human."  
"No." she shook her head then lowered her voice knowing from her father she could trust Eve. "He was a Krogan Warlord a long time ago."  
Eve nodded. "He brought you up well."  
Dite giggled. "yes though I gave him a big head ache more often than not. He said I was a thrasher maw disguised as a human."  
Eve laughed lightly at that. "was he the one who trained you?"  
"yes. after I bit a boys ear off he decided I learn how to control myself. so after my jobs were done I was put into Krogan training. it was hard work but I loved it, if it wasn't for that I would be in prison for something."  
"you bit a boy's ear off?"  
"yeah...he said something nasty about my sister so I lashed out." She shrugged.  
Eve chuckled softly. "Dite I think staying with you is going to be fun."  
Dite grinned. "Well I will try. but anyway you get some rest from what Mordin told me you need to rest, so do it."  
The Krogan got on the bed again. "yes Commander." there was amusement in her rough voice.  
She nodded to Mordin as she left deciding to go and see Javik before getting a bite to eat. her stomach was all ready doing flips just thinking about talking to him.  
The lift felt quicker than normal and she felt the movement more giving her the feeling of vertigo.  
She put her head up and walked to the port cargo hold, she took a deep breath as it opened and walked in.  
Javik turned from the water basin as she walked in, he glanced at her the corners of his lips twitching up slightly then back to his normal frown.  
she nodded to him then put her hands behind her back.  
"I'm sorry for what I said last night."  
"Don't be." He said leaning on the basin.  
"I was a bit loopy last night but I do remember saying you looked...good."  
"you don't believe your words?" he asked watching her eyes.  
"What would you do If I said yes?"  
He walked over to her...no not walked sauntered over to her, walking in a very sexy Prothean way. He stopped in front of her looking into her eyes. his hand hovered over her arm not close enough to read her.  
"Did I say something that was...sexual?"  
He nodded eyes locked on hers.  
Dite bit her lip looking into his eyes. "what did I say that was..." she was to embarrassed to continue.  
He didn't say anything but took a step back not saying a word.  
"was...was it that bad?" she asked raising her hands to cover her checks.  
"I will not tell you." He said a small smirk playing across his lips.  
"that's mean!" she cried out her hands going to fists over her checks, knowing how she said it was childish.  
Javik opened laughed at that, it was a nice sound. "maybe I would like you to say it again."  
She put her hands down still in fists. "ok fine. be ready to go soon were going to find some Krogan. I want you there to help me and Garrus." She turned on her heel and left him there feeling her stomach doing flips again.

 

 

Garrus smiled as Grunt picked up Dite Shepard and gave her a big hug.  
He had respected her decision to release Grunt and had been wary when he was around till he saved her from being crushed. after that he started to respect Grunt for more than just muscle. Dite had often joke that Grunt felt like a son to her and treated him like that. She had teased that he should be like his dad. he had politely said no but would be there if she needed to send him to bed with no dinner.  
He had all ready seen the Krogan and guessed that their Grunt was now the leader of them. he couldn't help but feel a burst of pride for the Krogan, Grunt had learned a lot from Dite and now was putting it to good use.  
"it's good to see you to Grunt." He said mandibles going out into a grin.  
"Garrus!" The Krogan grinned. "good to see you with Shepard again."  
"He's like a bad smell." Dite grinned.  
He chuckled as Javik came up beside him. out of the corner of his eye he watched the Alien study Grunt then smiled.  
"This is the one who was in my quarters."  
"Javik, Grunt. Grunt, Javik." Dite waved her hands as she said their names.  
Grunt looked at Javik as Javik nodded slightly. "I'm glad you're on our side." Was all Javik said making Grunt chuckle.  
"Wrex told us what's going on but can you update us?" She asked as they walked down the hill.  
Garrus looked around the area; it was hilly and smelled faintly of ash like an old volcano.  
He glanced at Dite and Grunt her nodding as he spoke he pointed to a few run down units. she gave the Krogan a smiled then waved the both of them over.  
"Grunt said the best view down to where we are going is to go through this unit and look down. shell we go and look?"  
She asked knowing full well that they would follow here where ever she went, only mildly complaining as they went.  
they climbed into the unit seeing a few old rusty beds and not much else. they slowly made their way through to the other end and looked down. it was a ravine with step sides, at the bottom was more dusty ash. He heard Dite take a deep breath then there was the screech of metal and then they fell into the ravine.  
He coughed standing up looking around at the others. Javik was on his knees where Dite was all ready standing.  
"Shepard?" Grunt called. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah....we are." She looked up waving her hands in front of her face. "There's no way up though. looks like we're on our own."  
"Don't worry we will find a way around."  
"Thanks, we will look for the missing team."  
Dite looked at them and shrugged. "shell we go?"  
He nodded glancing at Javik.  
"we have nowhere else to go." Javik said nodding to where they could just see a cave.  
"This is going to be fun." She commented turning to the cave with a sigh.

 

 

Javik watched as Dite bent down beside the fallen body of a Krogan, there was a data pad beside the body. the light was dim but he could easily see her wipe away something on her checks. he walked over to her making sure to watch where he stepped. as he walked up to her she stood up putting the data pad in her pocket sniffing softly.  
"Allergies?" he asked watching her face.  
"No." she shook her head her hand wiping her checks again. "just a message from a loved one. I talked to them once on Ilium then on Tuchanka. he." she nodded to the body. "wrote poems to the one he loved. they were so bad but he loved an Asari and kept up at it. it was so sweet."  
Javik looked at her hearing a wistfulness to her voice.  
"Is that what you want?" he glanced over at Garrus who was looking at some Reaper tech.  
She shrugged. "What I want is different from what I get."  
He glanced at her watching as she eyed the ground not really looking at it. he opened his mouth to say something but she turned on her heal.  
"We better get going. if the Ranchi and the Reapers have joined up we are going to need a lot more Krogan to deal with them again."  
He grabbed her hand feeling the roughness of her glove, wishing for her bare skin. they stood there awakedley for a moment then he let her go, unsure what to say to her or why he did it.  
She looked over her shoulder at him then walked on towards Garrus. he watched her then followed her as they went into a narrow cave they had to crawl thorough.  
after a series of battles they came across the Queen. they had not changed since his time and his hand stayed near his rifle. they were wild beast in his time and now they have gained some sentenance. he watched amazed as Dite talked to the queen acting like it was nothing. she even rested a hand on its leg soothing it as it talked almost like she was treating it like a pet of some sort.  
"You don't deserve this. no matter what your people did." She said. "I gave you a chance to be free, you deserve to be free as all things do. "  
She looked over her shoulder then put her hand up to her comm. "Grunt can you and your men hold off the Ranchi?"  
"It will kill them." the rough voice came back.  
Dite closed her eyes then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Grunt we need you to do it."  
There was a growl then on my way came over the comm.  
She nodded to them as the queen screamed and the Reapers joined in it.

 

 

they were running back to the shuttle when she stopped and looked back waiting for her Grunt to come. her baby, she smiled at that thought. it was hard to see the tank grown Krogan as a baby but in her eyes he would always will be.  
She was about to turn to go back into the shuttle when She saw him stumble into view.  
"GRUNT!" she almost screamed and ran down to him warping her arms around his bloody armour.  
"You...got...something ....to eat?" Grunt asked as Garrus and Javik ran down to them.  
"It's going to be ok." she said softly to him as Javik got his other arm and started to help get him inside the shuttle.  
Grunt laid there on the floor of the shuttle breathing hard then he started to chuckle.  
Garrus bent down beside them bring out a bar of food handing it to Grunt.  
"Mom...that was fun."  
Dite put her hand over her mouth hiding her smile. "yeah it was. you just rest up ok. Mordin can treat you on the Normandy and you may help us with something else."  
Grunt nodded and closed his eyes and was off to sleep. she put her hand down and glanced up at the others; Garrus had a small smile on his plates while Javik was sitting back on his chair but was leaning forward watching her.  
"Almost at the Normandy Commander." Cortez said over his shoulder.  
"thanks Cortez."  
She moved off her knees and held Grunts hand, she wasn't going to leave him till he was ok.

 

 

She sat there in a old fold up chair beside Grunt, Eve on the other side on a bed watching her as she watched Grunt. She hadn't changed or showered since she got back she was just too worried about Grunt. she almost jumped when Eve warped a med bay blanket around her. she glanced down at it her mind flashing back to her sisters time in a hospital. the harsh light, the smell, the beds and the waiting. she had spent too much time waiting in places like this to see if someone she loved would make it.  
"thanks." she said softly to Eve.  
"You care about him?"  
She nodded. "like a son. I just couldn't help it."  
Eve eyes narrowed almost like she was smiling. "you learned that from your father."  
She nodded. "I used to keep pets, wanted to keep them safe. like I did with my sister before we met dad. I felt the same when Grunt lost his father. he really didn't need me in that way but he needed someone to train him in what way to go." She smiled and patted Grunt's hand. "I'm proud of him."  
"He should be proud to call you his mother."  
They smiled at each other then the med bay doors opened as Garrus walked in.  
"How's he doing?"  
"He is Krogan."  
"Pure breed Krogan." Dite added with a grin.  
Garrus chuckled lightly and came up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders. she patted his hand glad she could lean on him or in this case he lean on her.  
"He is our boy after all."  
"We will need to give him a lot of Ice cream when he wakes up."  
"And let him stay up past his bed time." Garrus added making Eve laugh.  
"you two all most sound like a couple."  
Dite looked up at Garrus as he looked down at her both embarrassed by it.  
"tried that." Garrus said. "Didn't work out so well."  
"Yeah I wanted to handle the sniper rifle but he wouldn't let me."  
"you have too many fingers to use it."  
"and you have to little fingers."  
Grunt's groan stopped them, making them all look at him.  
"I'm hungry." he said his voice rougher than normal.  
Garrus and her exchanged a look both of them smiling at each other then said at the same time.  
"He's going to be fine."

 

 

Dite glanced at Garrus as he joined her in the lift. his hands tugged on the rim of his knock around clothes. she pressed to go up to her cabin while he didn't press anything. she sighed and turned to look at him folding her arms.  
"What?" he asked a little to innocently.  
She rolled her eyes and knocked her shoulder against his arm as the lift went up.  
"I just want to make sure your ok."  
"ah hah." she nodded as the lift doors opened. "Well I plan to have a shower then go to bed. a nice normal night."  
"tell me Dite when have we had a normal night?" he asked as she walked into the cabin with him following her.  
"hmmm don't know but then who knows what is normal." She smiled at him as she got out her sleep wear for the night from her locker.  
"life's biggest question." Garrus smiled and sat down in her lounge.  
She nodded and walked to her bath room. "No pecking or else."  
"I know where you keep your gun Dite."  
She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. the shower was nice and hot washing away her thoughts and worry of the day. she washed her hair hoping to get the blood and guts out of it and it made it easier to brush tomorrow. she had thought about cutting it but wanted to give it to her sister to make a new wig for her. it was unlikely to happen till after the war.  
she dried off, put her hair up in the towel then got dressed. she glanced at herself in the mirror making sure she looked ok then opened the door.  
Garrus was still there reading something on his omi-tool as she walked down the stairs.  
"happy?" she asked.  
"hmmm." he hummed. "not till you have had a good night's rest."  
"yes dad." she said curtly then sat down on the bed stressing the word dad.  
Garrus looked up at her then stood up. "you know why I'm doing this."  
"I know." she sighed. "it's just your the 2nd male that has tucked me into bed lately."  
He stopped just beside her frozen, and eyebrow plate rose up looking down at her. "who?" he asked.  
"are you jealous?" she asked back not wanting to tell who it was.  
"no." his mandibles flaring out in a way that would be shaking his head. "we have been there done that." He smiled down at her. "I just want to make sure your ok. I can see wear and tear on you and so can the others."  
She nodded glad her friends were checking up on her. "thanks, Garrus really." she smiled up at him as she got under the covers.  
He nodded then sat down on the bed. "now are you going to tell me who it was?"  
she took a deep breath. "Javik. he found me a little loopy from the meds and took me back up to my room and put me to bed." she nodded to him. "just like what you're doing now."  
Garrus watched her closely not saying anything then he got up. "make sure you keep your gun on you."  
she studied his face seeing the concern on his it. "I will and remember what I said about the last of his kind?"  
He nodded.  
"Well I may remind him of someone he was close to. I think he wants to get close to that but as I'm a Primitive nothing will come out of it." it was a half truth but after what he said down in the hold she couldn't help but think that he like the words but not who it came from.  
Garrus didn't say anything for a moment then. "if you say so." He bent down then pressed his mouth plates to her forehead. "Now sleep Dite. we need you to be at your best."  
She nodded and laid back on the bed. the last thing she saw before going to sleep was Garrus sitting back down on the chair reading something again on his Omi-tool.


	5. dooms day device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes. .  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Garrus had been there when she woke up and escorted her down to the mess hall. She was glad he was checking up on but she now understood how much her sister hated it when they hovered around her. they were the only ones in there. they sat down across from each other not needing to say anything as they eat.  
Liara joined them with Glyph following her she nodded a greeting as she sat down. she paused with a spoonful of food near her mouth looking at them both.  
"What?" she asked the Asari doing her best not to glance at Garrus.  
"Nothing."  
She shrugged going back to her food then her omi-tool went off, making her frown.  
It was Victus asking to speck with her, she sighed and got up.  
"Duty calls."  
Both Aliens watched her as she left going up to the war room.  
Victus was waiting for her looking over the mini map of the galaxy, there was a thoughtful look on his face but a slight stiffness in his stance. the blue light of the room making him look harder then she had ever seen him.  
She rolled her shoulders and put them back as she walked to him. he turned to her and nodded.  
"I have something to ask you, something that in hind sight was not a good idea."  
She raised her eye brows and nodded. "Nothing will leave this room."  
"I know but once Wrex hears of it he may not send troops to Palavan."  
She sighed and folded her arms across her chest leaning up against the wall. "He won't."  
The Turian nodded then looked down at his hands. "there is a bomb on Tuchanka, put there in case the Krogan rebelled."  
Dite looked around the room trying to keep herself calm. yes she could understand the bomb but it went against her personal ethics.  
"If Cerberus found out about it..."  
He nodded catching her eyes.  
"We will go and deal with it." She said standing up. "as soon as we get to Tuchanka we will do it."  
She walked out of the war room without looking back.

 

 

Dite glanced at Tarquin Victus in charge of the bomb mission. he was the son of the Primarch Victus. she heard Garrus's sharp intake of breath and had a good idea of another reason why Victus asked her to do this. she wondered how much pressure Tarquin was under for this mission and by the look of him it looked like a lot.  
they were under an overhang in the middle of the ruins, ash flying around them. the ground crunched under her foot and she made a face trying her best not to think of what she stood on.  
"thank you for saving us, we are all in your debt." Victus said walking over to them.  
She glanced around nodding at him. "I'm glad you and your men are ok. can you tell me what happened here?" she asked looking around seeing so few Turians with Victus.  
One of the men behind Victus called out. "HE SCREWD UP." He came down to push Victus."They are all dead because of HIM!"  
"stand down." Victus said in a tone that matched his fathers, taking a step back.  
The turians glared at each other in front of her making her sigh. she pushed them away from each other.  
"We can assign blame later on, after we get to safety. Now Victus what happened here."  
He looked away then made a soft rumble. "I chose caution and clear tactics over a head on attack...and my men paid the price." he seemed to deflate in front of her then he put his shoulders back, almost coming to parade rest. "I could see the reaper forces were blocking out path, if we went that way then there would be heavy casualties. skirting the enemy was the wiser choice going through the ruins but it meant no room to manoeuvre. " he glanced at the bodies around them not needing to say anything.  
"owning your mistakes takes a lot of guts, Lieutenant but there's a time and place for grief." she told him as gently as she could, they both had missions after all.  
He nodded. "our mission's still a failure. when we have stabilized the injured, we'll head back to the fleet."  
She shook her head. "no it's not going to work."  
"It will be suicide!"  
"then tell us what you came here to do, so we can help."  
Victus closed his eyes, his mandibles in tight to his jaw then he glanced at her.  
"there's a bomb on the planet. we were sent to defuse it."  
Dite blinked then put her hand over her forehead. oh no no no no no. this wasn't good at all and if Wrex found out she thought to herself.  
"just...tell me how big?"she asked wanting to pace to get the tension out.  
"Big enough to wipe out the Kelhic valley. Cerberus has it."  
"then we are not leaving. all of us need to finish the mission now." She snapped, this day could of gotten a lot better. she coughed lightly as the ash danced around them.  
"haven't these men done enough?" he snapped back.  
"I know." she took a deep breath letting out her tension. "it's the hardest thing to ask for but it's what you and your men signed on for."  
"I can't ask them to do it. my men have lost hope."  
"it's your job, it's the pain and joy of command." she nodded to the Turians. "if you don't do it I will head butt them into submission and you don't want that."  
Victus looked at them then slowly walked over to them as he spoke.  
"Men! I own what happened here today, but we have to carry on."  
"Who cares about a few dead Krogan?" one of them asked spite in his voice mixed with tiredness. "It's over!"  
"we are Turian and we will not let Cerberus succeed. our sacrifice is the difference between life and death for this entire galaxy! we are the heroes of the ninth platoon and we will be remembered for performing our duties with bravery! we are moving out."  
Dite smiled when the Turians nodded and saluted Victus glad they listened to him.  
Victus turned to her "Commander do you want to come with us? we could use the help."  
She smiled and nodded. "and here I thought you would never ask." She glanced at Garrus and Javik both of them nodding.  
well she passed over Javik still embarrassed over what happened with him, guessing he had nodded.  
"We will met you where you want us, Lieutenant."

 

 

as they travelled to the bomb she talked to the Primarch, annoyed about him with keeping the information but she did understand even if it made her mad. they were in an alliance fighting for their lives they had no time to keep things from each other. pity that it only worked like that in stories and hind sight.  
at least she had some history of the bomb and now knew she really did need the turians to deactivate it.  
The landing zone was a mess to get though their world narrowing down to firing and reloading till everyone was gone. it was a shock when they ran around a pillar and saw the bomb.  
"ok that's...big." she commented.  
"We have no time to stare at it, unless you want it to go off." Javik said beside her As Victus radioed in that they were there waiting for them. they got up there to find him typing into the console.  
"they have set up a fire wall around the trigger mechanism to slow us down, it's going to take me a few minutes to get in."  
She nodded as she stood beside him glancing at his work so far. she looked at the other two finding them both in cover but looking around for Cerberus she joined them getting out her sniper rifle enjoying the comfort it brought to her. She caught Garrus's eye, nodded and got a nod back; they were now in a completion.  
they didn't have to wait long for snipers to start taking out people.  
"Got one." Garrus voice called from the other side of the platform.  
for the next ten minutes they fought of Cerberus troops doing their best to keep everyone alive.  
when the call about the firewall's down Cerberus troops retreated, making her wonder if there was a trap set up. she signalled the others to watch out as she turned to Victus.  
"Sprits! its set to detonate!"  
"can you disarm it?" she asked.  
"there is no time" he snapped. "I have to separate the trigger from the bomb. cover me!"  
"on it." she said listening as she glanced around to his footsteps as he climbed the ladder up. she glanced up and watched him walk across the beams then he was there and the arms started to pull away from the bomb. all but one.  
She fired at a trooper then she heard a metal groan she turned around to see Victus hanging onto the side of the bomb.  
"no..."  
He pulled off the service door and pulled wires out.  
She took a deep breath to call out then he fell with the bomb, there was no way for him to survive it.

 

 

It was the Primarch stillness that made telling him the news worse. she had half expected him to rage at her, be angry or even break into tears but he just went still then thanked her and left. she watched him leave the war room, rubbing her neck wondering if this was the way Turians handled grief.  
She turned and walked out of the war room into the lift wondering where to go. she closed her eyes and pressed one of the buttons letting her fingers chose. when the doors opened she opened her eyes then frowned she was looking down out the window to the shuttle bay. to her left and right was the cargo bays behind her was the engine bay.  
Dite sighed and turned to Javik's room hoping he was in a talking mood so she could get the image of Victus falling from her mind.  
The door slid open showing Javik sitting on the ground with his armour off, clad only in his black under suit.  
She bit her lip biting back a small gasp.  
"Do you want something?" he asked a slight hint on anyone in his tone.  
She put her hands in her pocket as she walked up behind him.  
"Yes. Do you think you could teach me more about your sensory ability's?"  
Javik turned and looked up at her a frown on his face, his eyes on hers.  
"What do you mean?" he asked and she got the feeling her was only asking to give himself more time to think.  
She sat down beside him folding her legs under her as she pushed back her hair off her shoulder.  
"I have been getting more memories off things. more than I have been." she rubbed her forehead then smiled self consciously. "wicked headaches as well."  
Javik nodded his eyes following her hand as she rubbed.  
"I'm surprised you can, your Primitive brain must be working over its limit." his lips twitched slightly fighting off a smile.  
She rolled her eyes. "I had a test when I was younger there was no brain."  
Javik chuckled beside her then half closed his eyes.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Is there a way to stop them? I do hate touching things then getting a odd memory."  
as she spoke he brought his knees up and rested one of his hands on his knee. her eyes ran over the muscle liking the view.  
"there is no way to stop them but you can bring up a block on your mind to ignore them."  
She rubbed the side of her head. "How do I do that?"  
He hesitated then held out his hands, she glanced down at them then back up to his face. She put her hands in his feeling how warm his hands were. neither of them said anything for a moment then he tilted his head towards hers.  
I'm going to give you a memory of mine. He said in Prothean.  
She nodded keeping her eyes on his.  
What do I need to do? she asked knowing her Prothean was even worse than a newborn.  
Think of a wall going up when the memories start to come.  
She nodded feeling the his memory of a ship looking out a view port and seeing the far of stars. her own memory taking it over. she was tumbling in space trying to get a breath in even though she knew there was none left. she cried out in fear not wanting to go through that again.  
Dite! it's ok its only a memory Javik's voice cut though her memory. she opened her eyes and found she was in Javik's arms, his fingers were stroking her back. she shuddered and warped her fingers into his black under suit trying not to cry.  
Your alive, Dite. safe in the Normandy.  
She nodded pressing her face into his chest, feeling how rough the suit was as it rubbed against her check. after a moment she pulled away enough to look up at him. their eyes met and she felt Javik's hand pause on her back. her mind going back to last time she was in here wondering if she was doing it again.  
I...I have to go. she stumbled over the words but didn't move out of his arms.  
He nodded but didn't let her go.  
You have to release me...  
after a moment he slowly moved his arms from around her and put them on his knees.  
She got up slowly still feeling shaky from the memory and what had just happened.  
He watched her then got up arms out ready to help her if she fell.  
She gave him a small smile. "thank you, Javik. maybe we can do this again?"


	6. How to kill a Reaper part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes. 
> 
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

She was sitting watching everyone play cards, she had been banned from playing with them when they went against the collectors. James was leaning back in his chair smirking slightly at Garrus. it had been a good friendly game and it was nice to see them getting along.  she was reading off a data pad one of her favourite books as they played. she was getting into it when the doors opened making her glance up;  
Mordin was there. he looked around the room then at her walking over to her stated.  
"It's done."   
She raised her eye brows then sat up putting her pad down. after taking a deep breath she nodded.   
"Good. EDI inform Wrex, Eve and Victus that it's time to go."   


 

 

She ducked into cover feeling Javik beside her, Garrus was facing them behind a higher ledge.   
"Shepard you need to start the hammer!" Wrex cried out on the comm to her making her close her eyes in annoyance.  
"There's a REAPER in my way!" she said her voice tight with anger.   
Javik shot of a few shots then nodded forward. "the hammer is just up ahead."   
She nodded glancing over to see it clear, the last remaining Brute was all green with Javik's Biotics. It gave a death cry and she jumped over the ledge, glancing up she saw the Reaper and felt its giant red eye on her.   
"let's make a run for it, you two stay safe." She nodded to both of her friends.  they nodded back though Javik held her eyes for a moment, making her heart beat faster then it all ready was.  
She turned to the Reaper then ran for cover as it cried out, shaking the air and fired on them. she looked at the other two making sure they were safe then ran to barrier overlooking the way to the hammers. All ready there was Brutes walking around.   
"Why does it have to be Brutes." she whispered as Garrus and Javik ran up to her.  
"It could be husks." Garrus commented making her glare at him.   
 "Husks?" Javik asked.   
"later." she snapped in no mood for this, just wanting to get it over and done with. "Cover me."   
She ran down the stairs hearing the shots behind her as she ran to the right ducking Brutes and a Reaper leg. She hit the button making sure to hear the first thud then turned around to see a Brute coming her way. she held up her assault rifle aiming at its head as it charged, at last minute she ducked and rolled out of its way then hit it in the back of its head.   
"I don't have time for you!" she said as it died then ran down the stairs doing her best to duck out of the charging Brutes, one got shot down by Garrus and landed in front of her.  
The stairs to the other side was clear. she took a deep breath and ran towards the stairs swearing that after this she was going to the Citadel and going to treat herself.   
she pressed the button and almost jumped as the Reaper leg thundered down as the hammer went off.   
she ran pass the leg to find all the Brutes were dead. Garrus and Javik were in cover behind cover, she ran to them and ducked down as the ground started to shake.   
she froze remembering the earthquakes from her childhood, beside her Javik placed his hand on her arm watching her.  
_"Are you ok?"_ he asked slipping into Prothean.  
She nodded fighting off her fear. "you two get to safety I need to get to the..." She closed her eyes as the ground shook again. "Shroud." She added opening her eyes again as the tremor stopped.    
Javik's hand rested on her arm looking up as Garrus tensed above them dirt rained down and a sharp cry she could never forget spit the air. she pushed Javik and Garrus away nodding to the trucks, then took off towards the Shroud as the Thresher Maw jumped over her hitting the Reaper causing it to use the beam again narrowly missing her. she got to the bridge then ducked into cover as the tail of the Maw landed on the bridge, without thinking she jumped over it and into cover again. she looked around seeing the Maw flying as it went for the Reaper again this time the Reaper went down. she panted then shook her head smiling they just took down a Reaper and now they were going to cure the Genophage. limping slightly feeling her implants working on her ankle as she walked into the building below the Shroud. Inside there was Mordin working over a terminal.  
"is it ready?" she asked walking down to him.   
"Yes, Eve is alive but it was hard on her." He stopped and stood up. "It is ready to dispersers in two minutes. she's heading to safety. she's a good match for Wrex."   
"yeah she is." Dite smiled then ducked as a bit of wreckage came down.  
"I have to get to top of Shroud tower. need to start it manually. to counteract STG sabotage."  
"But its falling to peaces isn't there a way down here?" she asked feeling a tightness in her chest.  
"No. STG has countermeasures in place." He paused and she saw him stand up straighter. "No other option. Not coming back. you need to get clear."  
"What?! no!" she cried out taking a step towards him as he walked to the lift. she watched him get in and saw him smile at her. her vision started to get blurry as she shook her head.  
"my project, my work, my cure. my responsibility. would of like to run tests of seashells."  
She shook her head trying to hide the sob that wanted to betray her. "I'm...sorry."   
"I'm not, it had to be me." He said gently then the lift was gone up into the Shroud.   
She turned and ran out of the building angrily wiping at her tears. Angry at the lost of Mordin, angry that she couldn't change it angry that she was crying. she stumbled over the broken bridge and up the stairs where Javik and Garrus was waiting for her. she didn't look at them as Wrex pulled up and got out with Eve and a few others. she wiped at her face watching as yellow ash filled the air each one belonging to Mordin and his cure. she sniffed hard and got into the truck shrugging off Garrus hand on her shoulder. she didn't want to be touched right now.

  
   
she nodded listening to Wrex as he pointed out a grave saying that this was where he killed his father. how the genophage changed all of them to animals but she had changed it, both her and Mordin.   
Eve nodded beside Wrex. "now we will fight for our Children not against them." her voice soften as she added. "it was a pity Mordin had to die."  
she nodded again looking at the stone graves in a stone tower each one as hard and rocky as the Krogan.   
"He wouldn't have changed it for anything."  
"we'll name one of the kids after him, if it's a girl." Wrex said making her smile hoping the little Mordin would be tough and as smart as her namesake.  
Eve came up beside her and bowed her head. "We can thank you in person, Dite."  
Wrex nodded. "tell the Turians that I will be sending troops there was immediately."  he leaned forward putting both hands on her shoulders reminding her of her father. "and when you go and kick the Reapers in their quads I will be right there beside you."  
"as always." she smiled at the Krogan knowing he was going to make a great leader.  
Eve took her hand as Wrex stepped back. "goodbye Commander."  
"just make sure you both listen to each other, I don't want to come back and sit on some sort of marriage counselling session." she said rubbing the back of her neck.  
Wrex laughed at that as Eve chuckled.   
"Dite I want you to know that Urdnot Bakara calls you a friend."  
She smiled and bowed knowing that this was a great honour.   
"And you may call me Jorgal Aphrodite Shepard."  
Wrex made a huh noise as he looked between the two females.   
"My father is a Krogan warlord Jorgal Horn. he landed on earth in the early 2000's then he found me and I became his or He became mine."  
Wrex laughed at then slapped her shoulder. "He brought you up well then."

 

  
  
  
She brought her knees up to her chest looking down at her toe nails, painted a light blue though most of them only had faint paint chips left on them. they had been painted while she was on earth. she sniffed not caring if anyone heard her as she rubbed her eyes, red from crying. she had been a farm kid and understood death but it always hit her hard no matter what it was, human, pet, alien or best friend. she would do anything to stop someone from dying but they somehow still kept on leaving her.   
A knock on her door made her look up as it opened showing not only Garrus but Javik and Liara.  
She rubbed her noise looking away from them as they entered.   
"I have an open door policy but you could at least wait till I say come in before you do."  
Liara pulled her lips back into a smile as she walked down the stairs carrying a box. "we all had a feeling you wouldn't let us in."  
"Or say you're not here." Garrus added holding four boxes and trays following Liara down then sat down on the couch.  
"Even though I could tell you were here." Javik said standing on top of the stairs, arms folded. in one of his hands was a bottle.  
Dite sighed and stood up, half embarrassed that she was in short shorts and tank top with red eyes and a running noise.  
"let me just..." she waved to her face as Liara sat down on the single chair.   
She walked past Javik her shoulder gently rubbing against his as he didn't move out of her way.  
"Sit down take a chair." she grumbled as she walked into her bathroom closing the door behind her. she kept a small make up bag on the shelf filled with concealer, foundation and a little bit of lipstick. she covered her face with concealer making sure to hide her faint scars then foundation to make her look at least ok. she tied back her hair then walked out spotting that Javik was sitting down now on the couch beside Garrus. all three of them stopped talking as she walked out of the bathroom down the stairs to her bed to sit on that.  
Garrus nodded to a tray on her side of the table filled with veggies and some meat, she sniffed and found it to be lamb.   
"At least it's not sea food" she muttered knowing that it will be awhile before she could look at sea shells again. "so Garrus you brought the food, Javik the drink Liara what did you bring?" she asked before anyone else could say anything.  
 Liara unfolded her legs, put her try down then picked up the box. "I wanted to make sure something survived into the next cycle. I have filled it with everything we have about the Reapers, the crucible, the people but I wanted to leave something for you to do Dite."   
Dite glanced at the others a slightly mandible twitch from Garrus, Javik scowled at Liara then glanced at her as he opened his mouth then shut it again.  
"ive added a few things all ready." Liara gushed possibly ignoring the looks. "all we need is you."  
"and the crew?" she asked around a mouthful of food.  
"We can add them as well."   
she nodded pushing the food around in her plate, she only had two fork fills of food as she knew she would be dragged down to see the doc if she didn't.    
"how are you coping?" Garrus asked  
She shrugged not wanting to say. "so the box think it will last?"  
"I've used the best. it has a VI that can translate any form of langrage into its most basic forms. it will last." the Asari's markings that looked like eyebrows rose up. "even if we don't."  
Dite felt herself grimace as did Javik.  "I guess Javik lasted so the box should as well."   
She felt all four of his eyes on her and she could feel herself getting stabbed. she put the try down on the table and crossed her legs.   
"what should I say?" she asked Liara.  
"your history, the things your proud of, something to inspire the next cycle."  
Dite closed her eyes trying to think of what to say.   
"Tell them how I kicked Saren's ass from one end of the Citadel to the other." Garrus jokily said making her roll her eyes. Liara laughed softly while Javik sat back in the chair ignoring them. Garrus kept adding their missions to the list but with him in the lead making Liara laugh, her chuckle and Javik shaking his head saying how crazy they were.   
After a while she shooed them out but Javik stayed behind somehow. She was braiding her hair when Javik spoke.  
"are you going to rest?" He asked making her jump.   
She turned to see him standing on the stairs looking down at her. she narrowed her eyes wondering how he did it then sighed rubbing her forehead.   
"I don't know." she said truthfully she was scared to go to sleep in case she had nightmares.   
Javik slowly walked down the stairs to stand beside her. "turn your pain into anger and use it against the Reapers."  
"I know." she sighed and hunched her shoulders. "that's on the list for tomorrow."  
Javik huffed softly then placed a hand on her arm. she glanced down at his hand then found herself smirking.   
"what me to complement you again or share a memory?" she asked.   
He hesitated then moved his hand off her arm and took a step away. he turned and walked up the stairs.   
"Good night Commander." he said walking to the door.  
She took a deep breath then closed her eyes. "you looked really good in the light today and....and thank you for being there today, you really know how to fire a gun."   
She heard him pause then the doors opened then closed, when she opened her eyes he was gone.   
"uurrg." she groaned then sat down on the couch where Javik had sat, smelling the faint musky trace that she knew was a Protheans scent. the box Liara gave here was sitting on the table with a sigh she turned it on and started to talk about her childhood, leadership, the events leading up to her becoming a commander and of course leadership.   



	7. Visions of Virmire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.
> 
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

they had arrived at the citadel to find it being overrun by Cerberus. she had brought Garrus and Javik with her as always and they had ran though all the back ways to get to the Executor's Office. they had just found the salarian Councillor when a human dropped down between her and the councilor.  
They walked around the councilor using him as a shield.  
Dite glanced at his hand seeing the glow, reminding her some sort of super hero or villain from a comic or something. the Councillor filled them in about Udina making her fell ill, she had put him in charge and now he was turning his back on all of them.   
As she studied him she saw the Cerberus logo on his chest and clenched her fist around her gun.   
The Cerberus dog was about to fire something out of his hand when Thane showed up aiming a pistol at him. while they fought she pushed the Councillor out of the way into cover then brought up her assault rifle to fire at Cerberus dog only to find both of them moving too fast for her to get a clear shot.  
she held her breath hoping Thane would win.    
Cerberus dog  raced at Thane swing his sword as Thane jumped over it punching him in the face, she was about to cheer when she saw the sword sticking out of Thane.  
"no." she said softly feeling that cold sick feeling washing over her again.   
they fired at Cerberus dog  training taking over to clear the area. she chased him down the stairs to an outside platform with skycars all around with him on top of one hovering in front of her. she took note of what type of skycar it was as he waved and the skycar took off behind her the others ran up, Thane leaning on the wall breathing hard. she ran over to him helping him down.  
"I'm sorry Thane." she said applying med gel to his wound.   
"Don't be." he said breathlessly.   
She nodded and looked up to see Garrus all ready on the comms as Bailey called in. she updated him and was told she could pick a car and go after him.   
"thanks just take care of Thane for me, please."  
 Garrus got into the back setting up his rifle out the window. Javik got in the passenger seat letting her drive.   
"To see all these Primitives driving...." he didn't finish as they took off following the guy who hurt Thane.   
"I can drive and I can do it well." She said spotting the guys car in front of them.  
Garrus chuckled softly. "she can but she also likes to take shortcuts."   
"it was faster to go over it."   
"ah ha." Garrus murmured.  
She rolled her eyes shaking her head then looked at Javik who was giving her a glare with a hint of fear in it.   
"eyes in front, commander!" he snapped making her smile slightly.  
she looked up to see the Cerberus dog  jump down on to the car.   
"think he so smart..." she grumbled as she pulled out her pistol shooting at him. he ran up over the top of the car. she glanced at Javik.   
"take the wheel." she snapped kicking open the door and getting out onto the door lip firing up at Cerberus dog. he brought up a biotic shield making her grumbled even more wanting to throw him off the car. he stabbed down hitting a critical spot of the car making it start to go down. she did her best not to glance down but up as the guy jumped to another car smiling at her as he pulled away. she climbed back into the car spotting that Javik had no time to move before they crashed. Javik piloted around her as she held on to him for dear life, she closed her eyes as they hit the ground in one piece. Javik held her for a moment after the landed then she wiggled out of his arms hoping no one spotted she was blushing. She helped Javik out then Garrus then turned to see Cerberus troops heading their way.   
"get to cover!"

 

  
  
Ashley looked at the Council members, glad they were listening to her as they hid from Cerberus. she tapped the door open pushed them out then closed the lift door behind her.   
they were at the shuttle dock hoping to get to safety when the door opened again and out walked Shepard, Garrus and someone else.  
Garrus closed the door behind them, all of them had their guns up making her uneasy this wasn't good.   
She aimed at Shepard feeling her gut twist but knowing her duty.   
 "Shepard, what's going on?" she asked.   
"She's with Cerberus." Udina said it like it was fact behind her.  
"just...hang on. I got this." She said. "everyone calm down."  
Shepard lowered her weapon but didn't put it away. "I can tell you what is happening Ash. Just don't trust Udina."  
"this looks bad, Shepard."  
Shepard put her arm out to the others and waved her hand for them to put them down.  
"Ash, we don't have time for this." She nodded to Udina. "place him under arrest and we can deal with it again once we get C-sec and the salarian councilor  up here."   
"You don't have any proof Shepard, you never do." Udina said coming up to stand beside her. she took a step away knowing something wasn't right.  
"we have Cerberus right behind us, with a guy with a sword who is on a killing spree. you can't go back there."  
The Asari councillor spoke. "we didn't trust her before and look where it got us."  
"We don't have time for this." Udina snapped heading to the console. "we will be dead if we stay here."  
He was right but something wasn't right....She watched Dite knowing that she could trust her before.  
"I better not regret this." she said turning to Udina. "Councillor Udina step away from the console."  
He looked up but kept working on the console.  
the Asari Councillor walked up to him touching his arm to stop him when he pushed her back, making her fall.  he pulled out a gun and she shot him dead centre of his forehead.   
Dite walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"you ok?" she asked and Ash nodded.   
"yeah, i'm good." wondering if this was going to get her court marshalled.   
Behind them the door opened and they all took aim but only found C-sec.   
they were safe.  


 

Ashley waiting in the docking bay lift to the Normandy for Dite. she leaned up against the wall trying to think of what to say to her. she had paced for a bit then went back to leaning against the wall. everything was so different from back when she used to serve with Dite and the Normandy, everything seemed so much easier back then. now she was going back to serve with her, hoping it would make everything easier again.  
The door opened and everything went blank in her mind.   
Dite still looked the same though her hair wasn't as long as she had it on the first Normandy, there was faint scars on her face but her eyes were clear as anything.   
"Ash?" the smile was there and she opened her arms giving her a hug.  
She returned the hug then pulled away, "I...don't know what to say.. I'm trying to go over everything in my head. make sense of it. after spending so much time in the hospital I felt a little crazy...and like I was letting everyone down."  
"then Udina came along." Dite said leaning up against the wall beside her. outside the window they could see the Normandy.   
"I thought it was a chance to do some good."  
"I know that feeling, Ash. it's not nice, but Ash were on the same side. you  stopped Udina and got to walk away. that's the important part."  
Ash nodded glad that Dite didn't think any less of her.   
"Do you he was indoctrinated?"   
"I don't know. it would be easy to say he was but we have no proof. maybe he saw what was going on and decided to take the easy way and not fight."  
"I know how to fight against the Geth, Batarians and anything else you can throw at me but fighting some that can worm it's way into your head. I don't know if there's a way to stop that."  
 Dite tilted her head slightly then shrugged. "I don't know but no matter what happens im going to keep fighting even if I have to fight myself."  
Ash couldn't help but smile at that remembering the time she decked a Krogan in the middle of battle.  
"about that." Ash started slowly. "Hackett asked me to join his team. it's a great offer but." She smiled at Dite. "The Normandy does sound a lot better."  
Dite grinned nodded. "hell yeah you can come and join us" She changed her voice to something more formal. "I mean Permission granted."  
Laughing they walked aboard the Normandy.   
Ash was surprised that people welcomed her back. Garrus put his big hand on her shoulder and asked how she was, Liara was cool but gave her a big smile. James Vega welcomed her back like a long lost sister. Chakwas almost jumped for joy glad that the old team was back. Joker was his normal self but did say on the quite how glad she was back.  
they sat around the mess tables talking and joking, having a small party.   
Ash glanced down at her cup glad to be part of the team again.  


 

Dite looked over a photo she had taken with the others when they were with Cerberus. everyone was there but she kept her eyes on Thane. The wound with his illness had taken him before they left the Citadel, she had been there in the room helped say the prayer for him then watched as he died.   
It had been one of the hardest things to do but she did it for Thane and for his son.  at least the prayer had been comforting, her father had taken her to many of earth religions when she was little. she had kept a few of the bibles read them all but hadn't been too sure on what one felt right for her.    
She turned off her omi-tool closing the photo then laid back on her bed unable to hold back the tears.   



	8. A long space walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.  
> thanks everyone for reading so far ^^

When Tali walked into the room as an admiral she had to smile and nod at her old friend. the Admirals left to go back to their own ships while Tail was going to stay on the Normandy. after she escorted them out she grabbed Tali in a big hug and got one in return.   
"Dite it's so good to see you!"   
"I know it's been so long and your an admiral now."  
Tali's glowing eyes narrowed and tilted her head slightly in a smile. "its just a title at the moment nothing really behind it, it was only because of my knowledge of the Geth did I get it."  
"so? I'm proud of you Tali."   
"Thanks Dite, I'm just glad you're here to help."

  
  
when Dite heard what she had to do her stomach did flips but she agreed to do it, Now at the air lock she wished she hadn't.  
Tail was all ready waiting for her while Javik stopped right behind her. he moved to stand beside her then he touched her hand, she glanced at him then looked away.  
"why did you ask me to come on this mission?"   
"Because I like your import, you need to get out more, I know you have my back no matter what or you want the Reapers gone as much as I do." she list the reason off but withheld another. "why did you come?"  
He didn't say anything for a moment then nodded towards the air lock. "Because I have a mission that matches yours."  
He walked towards the air lock then looked back. "and you remind me of someone."   
She stood there for a moment then followed over hearing Tali's comment about Javik being a real life Prothean.  
"compared to a real dead one?" Javik asked annoyed.   
Back when she first met Tali she knew she would shrink back from the annoyed tone in Javik's voice but now she stayed there then shook her head.  
when the doors opened Dite took the first step then felt the docking tube shake as it broke off from the Normandy.  
She bit back a cry and stood still wondering if she was going to be stuck forever on the tube.  
Joker informed her that he had spotted another and could get the others there but not her. she had to do this on her own.  
Dite swallowed looking at the tube seeing the empty spaces into space, the imaged flashes of light from the guns and space. She took a deep breath then held it trying to keep the fear sticking.   
"I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die." She repeated to herself then took the first shaking step.   
"I'm right here." Joker's voice came over the comm surprising her.   
"I know." her voice shook as she blinked back tears; this wasn't going to be easy. there was another beep on the comm then Javik's voice came over the comm.  
"From what I've heard you died."  
"umm...yeah." she said as she walked slowly past a hole trying not to look down. they had all ready been over this kind of.   
"Was it like what you're doing now?"  
"no. I was forcefully injected out of a airlock this time I willing walked out of one." she half laughed half hiccup.  
There was nothing on the comm for a moment then Javik came back.   
"Tell me about your past."  
"maybe I should ask you that." The tube rocked slightly making her cry out.  
"No, I want yours."She closed her eyes getting her rough breathing under control. "I think the wording is you want me."  
Again there was silence making her feel even more unsteady.  
"It was a joke..." She mumbled as she got to another hole.   
"I know from your memories you used to ride a ...horse."   
"Yeah, Peppermint. we got a few ribbons together, it was that or go into -" she cried out as the tube behind her parted from the one she was walking to. she reached out and held on with all her might as she slowly pulled herself on to it. in front of her was the air lock door, she shakily reached up to open in and walked in holding on as the door closed. there was no air on a Geth ship so she didn't have to wait for it to pressurize.    
At least it had gravity she thought to herself as she slid to the ground trying to make sure her meal stayed down. she could hear Joker and Javik calling to her on her comm.   
"I'm....fine." she said to them both. "Just getting to the other docking tube then Javik and Tali can come in and join me."  


 

 

"Legion!" she cried out seeing the Geth tired up in wires.   
"Shepard-commander!" his flaps around his light went up in what she guessed was surprise. "help us, please."  
"Tali help him out, Javik..." she turned hearing more geth coming. "Get ready."  
over the fighting she heard Legion tell he the way to get out and warning them that the Geth ship had no shields, so they were going to be in danger. all ready the ship was shaking with minor hits.  
they cleared the room and followed Legion out to the docking bay. as they entered into the room the whole ship shook and they all stumbled.  
"Hurry Shepard-commander!"   
She pushed Tali forward then grabbed Javik's hand pulling him along. as the ship got another hit the gravity shut off making them all float into the air, Legion had moved towards them grabbing Tali putting her into the smaller geth ship then her and Javik. She warped a leg around Javik's to steady herself, he wrap his arm around her hips pulling her to him. she pressed her lips together as Tali held on to the side of the ship.  
"Shepard-commander, do you have enough room?"  
"umm yeah we do." she said looking around everywhere but Javik. "just get us safe on the Normandy."  



	9. Geth Vs. Quarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Dite rubbed the back of her neck as stood in the war room still not quite feeling right after the mission with Legion, at least getting the towers went all ok. she moved her hand to rub her forehead, she had to go into the Geth mind it had went well but after coming out of it she went on sensor over load. it had been a few hours ago but she was still struggling with the lights, noise and smell. the war room wasn't very quiet but it was peaceful and the only one in here was Legion who was nice and quiet.   
She warped her hair around her hand and pulled trying to feel something other than the feeling of having no feeling at all.  
It hurt but it didn't hurt enough. she sighed, said goodbye to Legion then walked down to Joker who was sitting quietly for once.   
"I don't think I've thanked you for being there on the tube walk."  
Joker turned his chair around glanced at her then nodded.   
"I lost you once, wouldn't want to lose you again."   
Dite smiled, she hadn't thought how Joker felt when she walked out of the airlock.   
"Joker you're so sweet." she bent down and gave him a light hug hoping she didn't hurt him. she felt his surprise then he gave her a hug back when he started to snuggle into her breasts she pulled back and glared at him.   
"come on 2nd base with the commander got to do it while you can." he said grinning.   
"joker dear, I don't want to have a fight with EDI I know I will lose that one."  
"yeah but it will be hot."   
She rolled her eyes then hurt a soft foot full behind her. Tali rubbing her hands together like she used to. It was time for Tali to take back her home world.   
  
  
  
Tali was standing with Legion while she and Javik were sitting in the shuttle as they went to Tali's home world: Rannoch.  Legion was going on ahead to help them but he dropped a bombshell on her with his upgrades. she was upset but she could guess that Legion wanted to help the Geth.   
He left going to the side while they would go down another track.   
Dite watched as Tali bent down touching the ground.   
"Am I really standing on the home world?" she asked as she walked up beside her.   
"well I don't know any other places called Rannoch or anywhere with views like this."   
Tail stood up looking up at the sky her head moving as she scanned the sky.   
"the sky." Dite said softly. "reminds me of my home, we used to get red sky at night and know it was going to be a good day tomorrow. think it's the same here?"  
"I don't know, but I want to find out." The Quarian said "you have heard me say _keelah se'lai?"_ Dite nodded as she continued. "it means by the home world I hope to see some day and now I'm seeing it." She raised her hands up into a square. "the living room window will be right....here."  
"planning all ready?" Dite asked smiling.   
"I just claimed the land and when this is over I will have a home."  
Dite felt her heartache as she said it missing her own home.  
"think your people will be able to live on your home world with out to much worry? the way your people have lived is very different from living on a world."  
She rubbed her hands together. "we have gotten used to carrying our homes with us."  
Dite smiled as she bent down to pick up a rock. "here, this is the first part of your home."  
Tali's eyes narrowed as if she was smiling. "its a start."  
Javik walked over to them. "not much has changed since I was last here."  
Human and Quarian looked at each other smiling.   
"hope it wasn't like it will be this time, we have to kick some Reaper out of it before Quarians can come home."  
they followed the track then she heard the Geth gurgle and the fight was on.   
  
  
  
As they fought their way into the base Legion and the Admirals filled her in what they were doing. at least Legion was doing what was right out of the three groups.   
"I can feel your frustration from here." Javik said as they both landed in cover.   
"I know....you try dealing with the Admirals. " she shook her head as she glanced out. there was Geth with a rocket up ahead. "Tali can you?" she called.  
"on it." Tali called.  
While the Geth with the rocket was distracted by Tali's drone, she knew it had a name but couldn't remember it, she fired on it taking it down.  
As they entered more Geth dropped down but she glanced down at the base, something wasn't right it looked like Reaper tech. she sighed as Javik ducked into cover beside her.   
"Did you get a good look at it?"  
Javik nodded a grimace on his face.   
"We will have to deal with it when we come to it."   
after pressing the over ride Legion told her to get to the lift at the other end of the room. Javik was standing beside it when he took a step back and she could see his body tense up.   
"it sounds....heavy."  
"In to cover!" she called as the lift stopped in front of them.   
they were in cover by the time it opened and it was a Geth Prime.  they took it down with some burns but they were ok.   
"Remember the good old days?" Tali asked making her smirk.   
as they we up a level they found three more Primes waiting for them. after they took them down they ran to the ledge looking down the to the hold of the ground.   
EDI called saying they were ready and to get back.  As she set the target up she took a few steps back then fired hoping she was out of the way.  
With a roar the Normandy flew past shooting down into the hole. the ledge they were on collapsed  making them all hit the ground hard when the air shook with a Reaper scream.   
Dite felt her mind go blank then her hand found Javik's; both of them was breathing hard fighting off the terror that the scream installed in them. after a moment she took a deep breath.  
"RUN!" she screamed getting up and going to Tali to help her up. if she got hurt now she didn't know what she would do.  
"Shepard commander." Legion called and at not too far from him a Geth car came into view.  
"Get to it!" she called as Legion opened the door.   
"How are we going to fight it!" Tali asked as she ran.   
"your fleet should lend a hand, you know!"   
She climbed on top on the car where a gun was and started to shoot calling in a orbital strike on the Reaper.   
When it went down she knew what she had to do, a blast of rage came over her, she wanted it down and she wanted it down now. this could turn the war and it was going to.  
"Legion!" she snapped. "stop the car."


	10. How to kill a Reaper part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Dite let go of the gun and slid down into the little Geth ship. Legion had stopped it like she told it to, Tail and Javik were staring at her in shock.   
The door slid open and she jumped out into the dusty air in front of them was the Reaper staggering from the hit it just took.   
"I have to go and do this." She snapped over her shoulder to the others.  
"Shepard." Tail cried out almost coming out of the ship.   
Javik did though and placed his three fingered hand on her shoulder making her stop and turn to him.  
there was fear and panic on his face the same that was reflected deep down in her mind.   
"I have to it's the only way."   
"Do you have a death wish?" he demanded.   
Behind them the Reaper made its battle cry that seemed to shake the air around them.   
Dite closed her eyes for a moment then took a step closer to Javik, his eyes searched her face his hand sliding down to her arm holding on tight as if to pull her back into the ship.   
she leaned up slightly and pressed her lips against his, kissing him. His hand on her arms was warm, she could feel the hard bone of his chin, the slightly dizziness that came with the blood rushing to her head she closed her eyes wanting more. she was about to pull away when his head tilted slightly and kissed back. she froze then pulled away not expecting that, she only kissed him to get him off kilter so she could get away. she opened her eyes then pushed him back towards the ship then gave him a smile.   
"Yeah I think so."   
She turned to the Reaper and ran towards it not stopping to think other than to think that she was going to win no matter what.   
the area that she came to with an easy shot at the Reaper was narrow but had enough room to move in. she pulled off the targeting laser and her world narrowed down to the laser, Reaper and firing.   
It came as a shock when it fell for the last time in front of her. its legs twitched like a spider in its last death throws. it's glowing red eye rolled towards her and it started to talk.   
it tried to put her down but she didn't listen, they had knocked it down and it was dying that's all that mattered.   
After it died Tail and Legion walked up; Tali amazed at what happened and Legion seemed to be amazed as well.   
Legion then gave them his plan about what to do with the Geth. He wanted to upload the Reaper code to all of the Geth collective making them all true intelligence.   
Tali went into a panic begging them not to do it. Dite looked between them then took a deep breath.  
"Legion start the upload, Tali get in contact with the admirals tell them to stand down."   
Tali quickly got on the comm. talking to the admirals as Legion started the upload.   
The admirals weren't listening to Tali, one of their own, as the Geth ships slowly started to back down.   
She got on her own comm. and started to yell at the admirals into stopping. when they did she sunk down to the ground in relief, Tali put her hand on her shoulder patting it lightly.  
"error, copying code is insufficient  direct incarnation required."   Legion turned to her as she got up, shaking her head.   
"I must go to them." He said tone sad but firm. "I'm...I'm sorry. it's the only way."    
"No..." she said softly feeling tears well up, she couldn't lose another one. beside her Tail spoke up.  
"Legion the answer to your question was; yes."  
"I know Tali, but thank you. _keelah se'lai_ " Legion stood up straighter looking at her in the eyes then deactivated.  
She put her hand over her face for a moment blinking back tears.   
Tali had her own hand over her face then with a soft gasp of air she took it off.  
"Tali!" she called out worried about her friend, worried that she would get sick and die from it. it gave her flash back to her sister.  
"It's fine Dite. I wanted to feel and taste my home world."   
Dite ran a gloved hand over face wiping her tears off her face.  
this was turning from a nightmare into an emotional day.   
"It's a big thing, for you and your people. I'm...Proud of you. your finely home."

 

  
  
it was a sober night on the Normandy, they were happy for Tali and the rest of the quarians but the death of legion made many think back to the death of Mordin. She had spent some time with Tali then the rest up in her room alone, laying on her bed. she didn't even dictate her report to EDI though EDI did ask about it and then said she was sorry for Legion's deactivation. after that EDI left her alone in thinking about the day. the fighting as always was horrible, then there was the Reaper then...Javik. her hand went to her lips remembering the heat off his body, the taste of his lips, how his hand rested on her arm.   
she sat up pushing her hair off her face knowing she had to and apologize to Javik for kissing him. she slowly got up then made sure she looked ok then pulled on her N7 jacket. she was on official business after all.  
Everyone was mostly spending time together, or in bed asleep.  she took the lift down and slowly walked to the port cargo bay door. she paused for a moment a took a deep breath taking a step closer so the door opened.  
Javik looked over his shoulder at her paused then stood up turning to her.  
She felt her checks heat up as she blushed meeting his eyes. she walked into the middle of the room and put her hands behind her standing at parade rest.  
"I've come to say sorry for my actions today. I know I invaded your space and did something you may of not liked." She looked at his dark grey carapace, not into his eyes scared she wouldn't be able to keep on going.  
He went still watching his eyes running over her face then stopped on her eyes.    
"I...I know I've over stepped my boundary's fraternising with my crew members."  
He huffed angrily. "Your pheromones say otherwise." his accent was a lot thicker than normal showing how angry he was.   
Dite felt her whole face heat up, yes there was Garrus but she had put a stop to it early on but they never slept together.  
"I never even kissed any of them!" she snapped her hands going into fists.   
He walked slowly over to her stopping just in front of her, arms at his side.   
"You kissed me."   
"only to stop you from following me."  
he growled then hovered his hand over her check. "what about now?"   
She ran her eyes over his face, she took a deep breath trying to get it under control.   
"Are we fighting a Reaper?" she asked.  
His eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth went down even further than normal, her own lips twitched into a smiled.  he sighed and stroked her check running a finger down her check as he took a step closer. he traced the line of her jaw then bent down slightly face close to hers.   
they kissed one, twice then she lost count. his hands warped around her pulling her to him, she pressed her body to his feeling the ridges of his armour against the thin cloth that was her clothes and skin. she grunted as she hit the cold wall, a leg hooking over his hip as she tugged at the clasps of his armour. his hand pulled at her jacket angrily opening it, his hand going down her stomach.   
Just as she was about to say no he stopped and pulled away. she put her hand over her mouth, there was no doubt she liked it but she didn't feel ready for this or anything like it.  his eyes were on hers, his breathing hard as her. the dim light made his eyes seem a deeper gold and made every line of his body stand out. he raised a hand out to her it was shaking slightly. she glanced at it and shook her head then ran out to the lift unable to stop her own shaking even as she ran into her own cabin.   
"Oh god." She whispered leaning against the fish tank. she sunk to the floor and wondering what she was going to do.   
"first its turians now it's that dam Prothean."

 

 

 

Javik watched her run out breathing hard, his fingers went to his lips feeling the faint touch and sent of her. He had fantasized about kissing and mating with her but he didn't know how much he wanted it till today. She was a primitive after all, lower than him in most ways.  
the whole day had been one full of emotions. the mission had been so normal then the reaper came then....  
his hand rose to his lips again going though the memory again.  
_She had jumped down from the machines ship anger in every line of her body, her emotions and smell. she had told them to stay back but he couldn't let her go on he had reached out to stop her going, watching the sun hit her hair and skin making it glow, eyes almost glowing in their intensity. the corner of her lips going down into a frown her eyes narrowing._  
"I have to it's the only way." she had said to him her eyes on his.  
"Do you have a death wish?" he had demanded wanting to drag her back to the ship and be gone from this place.  
Behind them the Reaper made its battle cry that seemed to shake the air around them. his heart rate went up even more, he couldn't remember all the times he fought the Reapers but this one was really hitting him.    
She had taken a step close to him her hand letting go of her gun then put both of them on his arms.   
he held on to her arms pulling her close as she leaned up pressing her lips to his. he kissed her back holding on to her arm not wanting to stop, feeling how she didn't want to stop. they kissed again then she pulled away her breathing fast eyes closed for a moment. her lips twitched slightly as she took another step back opening her eyes.  
"Yeah I think so." she had said then turned to walk to the reaper.   
he had waited with the other two wincing each time the Reaper cried out, held his breath each time there was silence then they heard it was down and wasn't going to get back up.  
He had waited on his own as the other two left when the all clear had been given he went back to the Normandy on his own. he had spent the evening on his own thinking over what had happened then she walked in.   
He had snapped at her and she had snapped back. then they were kissing unable to stop till he felt her wanting to pull away wanting to stop.  
He sat down on his bed unsure on to do. she was a Primitive a non Prothean but she had some of their DNA in her. she was the only one in this cycle who had the sensing ability, the only one who knew how it felt.   
He put his head in his hands his mind caught between wanting her and not wanting her.


	11. In search of Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.  
> first of the DLC's in the story.

Dite walked into the office of Doctor Bryson. he was an older human  who had been looking for an Alien called the Leviathan. at first she thought it was about the biblical one not a space version. when she questioned him about it he chuckled but started to talk about the Leviathan of Dis and how it may be related to the Reapers. As  they talked about it his assistant Derek Hadley walked up to them. she glanced at him frowning his manner had changed then he brought up a gun and fired at Bryson shooting him dead.  
she threw the data pad she was holding at him then tacked him to the ground. she held him down calling on her comms for back up.  
"and here I thought I was going to have some good down time."  
Two Turians from C-sec helped her deal with the assistant, they told her that he had worked here for a couple of months when EDI came in. concern in her voice.  
"Commander, I monitored a C-sec alert from this location. were you harmed?"  
"No I'm fine EDI but the doctor isn't with us anymore." she nodded to the body wishing C-sec would take it away all ready. "but do stay around I want your help with this." she waved to the wall where photos of people were.  
EDI looked at the wall then around the room. "at once." She said simply and walked over to the wall.  
Dite turned hearing Hadley wake himself up from his dazed state.  
"wha....i...what's happening?" he asked looking around scared.  
Dite walked over to him half listening to the Turians as she reached out a hand to read him. there was fear and confusing there. hmmm.  
"What do you remember last?" she asked watching him.  
"I .....was gathering our data like i was asked to when you arrived then..." he looked down at his hands then closed his eyes. "it got dark and cold, like i was someplace else."  
"Do you remember anything after wards?" she asked the fear was there over lapping the confusion.  
"I dont know!" he cried out. "a...gun was in my hand. Dr Bryson. there was a ....loud noise!"  
Dite nodded to the body. "the loud noise was a gun shot."  
Hadley looked over at the body and started to cry putting his head into his hands shaking his head.  
"No...I couldn't have! I'm not a murderer!"  
Dite felt a sharp pain of a memory, a high tone voice crying out they were not a murderer but pushed it away this was bring up things she would rather not think about.  
"It wasn't me! you have to believe that!" he sobbed shoulders shaking.  
Dite could feel he was telling the truth as the Turians flared out their mandibles in what could be a shaking of the head motion.  
"the gun was in your hand, who else could've it been?"  
"I would never do that!"  
She opened her mouth but EDI looked over at them from a terminal. "Commander, this dose resemble reports of indoctrination."  
Hadley looked over at EDI. "Indoctrination? me?" he asked.  
"Leviathan. Bryson mentioned it, how does that tie in?"  
"it was a myth but we have reports that its real....some kind of creature. our field teams have been tracking it." he got up and pointed to a ball that looked like a deep pond with water ripples.  
"That artefact came in from out researcher, Garneau. He sent an audio log if you want to--" he stopped then cried out in pain bending over as he placed his hands over his head.    
Dite looked at the Turians then bend down to the man.  
"it's going to be ok."  
Hadley looked up slowly with dead eyes, reminding her of old horror movies and in a dead like voice said. "turn back."  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"the darkness cannot be breached."  
His eyes rolled then back then he fainted falling to the ground. she caught him and lowered him to the ground.  
"Get him to the clinic he need medical attention."  
The turians picked him up and took him out of the apartment/office.    
EDI called to her showing her a few things; it was more about the Leviathan of Dis and how the Leviathan was some sort of Reaper killer.  they looked around the apartment/office for more information about the Leviathan and finding where it could be. as they were looking they both got a fright when a small husk ornament went off she placed it out of the way and went back to looking for something.  
After finding that they needed to get to a doctor called Garneau,  EDI ran the clues and came up with where they needed to go.  
  
  
  


"ok" Garrus said behind her. "this is creepy."  
Dite agree as they walked into the mining centre with everyone's eyes on them. was it because they got rid of the brutes at the door or a human with to aliens or something.  
It had taken her awhile on who to choose to come with her this time, Garrus and her worked well together but after with what happened between her and Javik she had been avoiding him. She did need him though so had reluctantly asking if he wanted to come and if he did to meet them at the shuttle. He had been there when she arrived. she felt Javik's hand brush hers and felt her heart rate speed up she took a step forward to where an information desk was, she talked to them but got told she shouldn't be here. She frowned as one of the men leaned towards her in a threatening manner. Garrus was right about it being creepy  
"The elevator needs a repair." Javik said as he stood by the  lift. "I believe this has been purposely tampered with."  
Dite turned from the creepy men to walk over to Javik as he activated the drone to fix it. once the lift was fixed they went down into another area with more creepy people.  
"Javik, you've had the most dealing with indoctrinated people, did they ever act like this?"  
Javik seemed to flinch as she asked the question, he looked away looking at a wall.  
"Some did most tried to kill me."  
Dite nodded wishing she hadn't mucked that up.  
After wondering around and having a talk about if they were lost or not they found doctor Garneau.  
the voice was light for a man as it came behind her.  
"If you are looking for Garneau. you have found him. I am doctor Garneau " the human was in shadow with only a faint light behind him.  
She step closer to the glass between them.  
"umm hi. I'm commander Shepard of the alliance, with me is Garrus and Javik. are you all right?" she asked looking into the glass where he was.  
Javik beside her had taken a step back his hands on his gun.  
It took a moment for the human to answer, as if he was listening for someone to tell him what to say.  
"Yes. Only....I'm trapped in here."  
Dite nodded looking around for a door in. "Doctor Bryson sent me here to find you, well his research did. I have to regretfully tell you he was murdered by his assistant."  
 again it took a long moment before he replied, she started to feel her hair stand up on the back of her neck.  
"I...see."  
"Can you tell me everything you've found about the Leviathan. Doctor Bryson seemed to think it killed a Reaper."  
The shadow moved slightly then said firmly that it was a myth a dead end.  
Dite rolled her shoulders feeling like something was coming. she nodded to Javik and Garrus to watch out.  
after a moment she asked about the artefact to see if that would get anything out of him.  
he denied it but he didn't move. a normal human would shake their head to add weight to what they were saying or at least some movement.  
"We have Reaper forces attacking, so I can get you out and we can talk more about this once we have the artefact."  
She felt the bite in the air, unable to describe it as anything else as doctor Garneau's voice changed.  
"Reapers. the darkness must not be breached."  
the same words the assistant said.  
"what darkness? darkness of night? space?" she asked.  
The shadow punched the window and his voice changed to one of watery tone, so deep  and she felt an ache run though her body almost like what a Reaper scream dose to her.  
"Why do you pursue me?"  
"Doctor?" she asked feeling Javik and Garrus turn to her as the doctor hit the window again with both fists.  
"Leave the artefact. you will not take what is mine."  
"You are not specking to Garneau." Javik said coming up beside her, his fingers brushing her armour. "someone else is there."  
Dite looked at the thing in Garneau's body a guess on who it was forming in her mind. "you. you killed a Reaper. We need your help."  
"you bring only death." the voice said then the pain over whelmed her as the glass shattered in front of her. Javik pulled her away as they all crumbled to the ground. in a haze she looked up to find the voice running off.  
"I have to get him." she said standing up on shaky legs. she took a deep breath and ran after him hoping the other two would follow.  
They raced through the halls and out into the open where they were attacked by Reaper forces. after dealing with them they found a door at the other end of the station. they were able to open the door and rushing inside Dite saw a bunch of husks around the voice and behind him was the pond ball.  
"The darkness can't be breached." The voice said as the husks got closer then Dite spotted the bomb as the voice held up a device for a bomb.  
"turn back." the voice rumbled.  
"going to do that." she cried out as she ducked behind cover beside Javik. his arm warped around her hips then half of his body was over her, protecting her.  
the room shook and the faint sound of glass breaking could be heard over the explosion.  
Dite pulled herself away from Javik, trying not to think about him, to look at what was left of the voice and the pond ball.  
there was nothing but heated goo all over the place.  
"urg." she said softly looking over at Garrus who nodded he was ok. she rubbed the back of her neck looking around to see if anything survived the blast.  
Garrus walked over to her holding up a data pad.  
"it was not Garneau, he." he nodded to the body that was laying behind some lamps. "is. he's been dead for awhile."  
Dite made a urg face then looked up at Garrus. "I'm starting to wonder if this is a good idea. Leviathan can kill people, take over a colony and use them as puppets. not my kind of guy."  
Garrus gave her a look then down at the pad. "there's missed called from an Doctor Ann Bryson."  
"Doctor Bryson's missing daughter. guess we need to find her to make sure she's ok and tell her the bad news."


	12. May the depths take us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.  
> first of the DLC's in the story. 
> 
> Sorry for being late this week was moving and only now got net up.

"It looks like a pond in the shape of a ball." Dite moved her hands into a sphere as she spoke. it made sense to her.  She was sitting in the "lounge" on the Normandy with Garrus and Tali talking about the balls they had found in their travel's to find the Leviathan.   
They were trying to come up with a name for them and no one was liking her idea.  
"Dite it doesn't sound right though. it should be more...." Tali trailed off as Javik walked into the room. He paused looking at them then moved to the window looking out.   
Garrus put his glass of something sweet by the smell down and leaned towards them. "they kind of look like the sphere on Eletania. the one you had a black out with."  
Dite pressed her lips together that had been an odd experience.   
"They do." she said slowly. "but I haven't had the same feeling from it. they don't feel like Prothean." she mumbled the last but knew Javik would probably hear it.   
His head turned slightly but he didn't say anything.  
"What do these feel like?" Tali asked.   
"umm." Dite stepped her fingers for a moment then hugged herself. "cold, just really cold. like a lake or a pond that rarely gets warm." like space she added to herself.   
Both Tali and Garrus looked at her as if they both read her thought. She almost jumped up when Javik came up behind her.  
"Like when you were spaced." he said placing his hand on her shoulder.  
She looked up at him then pulled away from his touch.   
"you could say that." She looked down at the floor not wanting to talk about it anymore.   
"Pond balls dose sound like a good name for them." Tali said into the silence.    
Dite looked up at her friend giving her a smile in thanks.   
She moved slightly as Javik came and sat down beside her.   
"Javik did your people ever find these pond balls?" Tali asked.   
"Not that I knew of we were focused on surviving."  
"And you did a good job at that." She told him as she brought up her knees to hug them.   
Javik snorted and leaned back in the chair their shoulders touching.  
they were saved from saying anything as EDI told them they had arrived and it was time to go.  


 

 

Cortez took them in ducking around a few harvesters then he stopped and opened the doors as their comms crackled to life.   
"Attention, shuttle! this is Dr. Ann Bryson! we are under attack!"   
" were here-!" She grunted as Cortez moved the shuttle.   
"Harvester!" he called back to them.  
"Can you get us there?" she asked him as Garrus steadied her.   
"Negative. I can get you to a lower platform, just hang on."  
The shuttle started to slow and the three of them went to the door and jumped as the platform slid under them. they all landed fine grunting as they did so. the harsh amber light making their armour glow.  
Around them was flaming balls that held reaper troops from the Harvesters.  
"let's get to Ann and get out of here." she called to the others as they ran though containers, fighting off Reaper troops as they went.  
She told Ann to stay where she was as it was to dangerous for anyone really.    
when they had to walk along the rock face she spotted designs on them.   
"Garrus, Javik. Watch my back, Liara will kill me if I don't get these."  
The pictures looked like some sort of sea life with a good mix of Reaper thrown in. somehow she was drawn to them like she remembered them somehow. a pond....she remembered  and ....  
"Dite." There was a hand on her arm and she turned to look at Javik worry on his face before he hid it.   
"Umm...." she looked back at the rock face then back to Javik. "let's....go." she shook her head pushing the rock face aside they need to get to Ann.

 

  
"please hurry I think Hopkins is dead." Ann's voice sounded tired.   
The doors opened in front of them as she finished, there was blood all over the floor with a few dead bodies.  
"He tried to run. I told him not to, but he wanted to help others."   
Dite bent down to check the man's pulse and found nothing. "where did everyone go?" Ann asked.  
"I'm sorry they didn't make it and we didn't get here in time. We can get you to safety, you just need to come with us."  
 Ann nodded as she got up. "yes of course....thank you."  
Dite smiled. "you're welcome now to get out of here."  
they took cover near another rock face with a picture on it, this time people holding up and had to be worshipping a pond ball.   
Ann moved closer to her. "I was at another dig site when they attacked. I got back as soon as I could...I don't know what's happening."  
"Dite." Garrus said nodding to another picture down a bit this one with a reaper over the people.  
She nodded then looked at Ann, hoping not to blank out.   
"I'm not sure. but the Paintings...is that Leviathan?"  
"yes we think so. It's old. Much older than my father thought."  
Ann pointed to the people. " It looks like they were under its power. Clearly a Reaper, but acting alone. Not like any Reaper we've seen before."  
Dite looked at the Reaper feeling the odd feeling of knowing it somehow. she shook her head as they moved up to another area of cover.   
"I understand you found something recently."  
Ann nodded. "the artifact. it's just up ahead."  
Dite glanced at Garrus. "so do you think it looks like a pond inside a ball?"  
Ann blinked then glanced at her. "it does or more like a deep part of the ocean."  
Dite nodded and tucked it away as someone agreed with her.  
they went up a head this time with little or no cover, making her uneasy.   
"It may sound strange, but I'm certain it affects people their behaviour."  
"you've had a short amount of time to study it, I'm impressed doctor. for us it's not so strange. did you find anything?"  
"not much but I did learn something about the energy it generates."  
Dite ducked, hearing a screech of a marauder.     
"Get down!" she called softly to the others.  
she looked around the rock she was behind and saw a pond ball with two marauder's kneeling beside it while another was glowing hanging in the air.  
"anyone got ideas on what they are doing?" she asked.  
"they've activated it somehow. I've never managed anything--!" Ann's voice cut off beside her making her turn to the women who was walking past her.  
"Doctor?" she asked putting her hand on Ann's arm. "no no no, come back here." she murmured trying to bring her back into cover.  
"They've learned too well." She said her voice deep and rumbling.   
"oh no." Garrus said behind her.   
"She's Indoctrinated." Javik commented.   
"The darkness must not be breached." the Voice continued.   
"Garrus take it out, please!"  
With one shot it pond ball was gone the marauder's ducking into cover.  
She caught Ann as she fell then called in for a pickup. it was time to get out of there.  


 

 

Ann was understandably upset at the news of the death of her father but wanted to go and see his lab to investigate more about the Leviathan. She asked EDI and James to come with her to make sure everything was going to be ok.  
they took a car to the Lab and slowly got out letting Ann wonder around a bit on her own before they started their research.  
Ann invited them in still looking upset but ready to go or so she said.  
"when Leviathan took control of me, I remember being somewhere cold and dark." Ann said as they walked into the lab. "my father taught me never to be afraid of the dark, so I need to do this."  
Dite nodded as James started to play with the Husk head.   
"Thank you Ann. EDI here can help you ask her anything and she will likely know the answer."  
Ann and EDI walked around the lab talking about this and that. she followed along the best she could but she wasn't like either of them.   
She stood by James as he nodded to the Head. "think we could have it or one like it?"   
to the right of them the pond ball was dim in its containing filed.   
"we can try" she sighed as EDI and Ann found something for her to look at.  
"I don't know if there's anything I can tell you but I think I can show you." Ann said.  
"oh and by that you mean?"  
"the artifact only sends out a signal when Leviathan's controlling someone.  so let it control me. you could trace the signal."  
"oh no no no no no no." she shook her head. "that's far too dangerous."  
Ann put her hand on her hip and leaned in getting in her face. "it's my call, not yours and it's my research."  
Dite held up her hands in defect. "We have no idea what will happen, though."  
Ann walked towards the pond ball. "if we wait the Reapers will get to Leviathan first. I'm the only one here who's spent enough time with it to do it."   
Dite nodded. "want a chair or anything?"  
James put a chair down then looked at both of them. "this is dangerous as hell."  
"I know, but if she wants to do it I can't stop her. EDI?"  
"energy signature locked in. waiting for activation." EDI said from the terminal.  
"ready?" she asked Ann who nodded then said she was sure.  
James stood by the turn off button for the pond ball waiting for her go ahead.  
he pressed the button then EDI said it was online.  
Dite bent down to be at Ann's height watching her.  
"I feel a chill...." Ann said softly at the same time she felt her skin get goose bumps.  
"no trace yet." EDI said into the much colder room.  
Ann started to move in the chair making James hold on to her so she didn't fall to the ground.  
"I have a signal, Maintain connection." EDI said to them.  
The voice started to speck through Ann about them turning back and the darkness that couldn't be breached.   
" Maintain connection." EDI called again.  
Dite took Ann's hand. "Listen to me, voice. I found you. And the reapers are right behind me. "  
"You have brought them. you are a threat!"  
"we both are. I've seen what you can do. we need  to work together in this, there is a war going on right now and we need each other"  
"there is no war. there is only the harvest."  
Dite turned to EDI. "tell me we have enough."  
"only Partial. Maintain connection to narrow the search."  
Dite turned over it in her mind then stood up. "Cut the connection. we can work with what we have here."  
James hit the button and the shield went back up.    
Ann was breathing hard as she bent down to check on her.   
"she's alive but will need to rest." Dite said. "get a medic down here just to make sure."

  
  
after a few hours of searching EDI said she had found where the Leviathan was hiding.  



	13. Into the depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

"are we clear?" she called to the others getting slowly out of the shuttle after they crash landed. she had been the last one out helping Cortez to get out.   
Garrus and Javik were looking around for Reapers or anything.  
"Nothing." Garrus said coming up to help them as Javik kept on the lookout.  
Dite looked up at the gray rain clouds, it was raining heavily and all ready she felt like she had drowning. they had landed on a ship that had crashed down before them a few years ago. there was the faint feeling of the waves moving. she glanced at Garrus.   
"You stay as far away from the water, I don't want to go swimming in this weather."   
Garrus chuckled at that then went to help Cortez. She walked over to Javik as he pulled back a cover to show a pond ball then showed her a data pad. she read it then sighed wishing they had gotten here earlier to save the people who had been here.  
Above them the air shook with a Reaper cry.   
"Not again" she whispered as her and Javik raced to the shuttle to cover it. 

 

  
  
after the getting the hitting the EMP field again they decided on another way to get to the probe. they had found a mech and by using the batteries from the shuttle they were able get it out and  turn it on.  
She stood in front of it for a moment, having 2nd thoughts then felt Javik's hand on her shoulder.   
She turned to him watching the emotions run over his face. she gave him a smile then looked down. "pity there's Reaper around."  
He smirked at that then looked up.   
"that one is in the air."  
she patted his hand. "take care of each other."   
She got into the Mech and moved it to step off the ship and into the deep water. the comms went out pretty quickly leaving her alone feeling like she was in space again. a cold chill settled into the Mech making her hope there would be a fast way out of the mech and to get warm again. wasn't helping that she was starting to hyperventilate.  
The landing made her jump but she could see from the scanner the probe was below her. she walked along the sea floor following the probe hoping that she wasn't going to walk into some sort of deep sea fish's mouth.  
after stepping into another hole she found the probe then everything started to shake.  
"NOOOO OH HELL NO." she screamed then saw something rising in front of here. she narrowed her eyes watching as what look like a Reaper pop up. She started to hyperventilate again in fear wondering how to get out of here.  
"you've come too far." the voice rumbled.  
she frowned feeling a cold chill then she was in what looked like a big pond. she warped her arms around herself feeling a wash of vertigo.  
then she was back in the Mech.   
"I...I had to find you." she said looking around, her hand holding on tight to her seat.   
The Leviathan...it had to be one. seamed to push itself closer to her making her sit back in her seat.   
"This is not your domain. you have breached the darkness."  
"yeah...to find you. We know you killed a Reaper. We need to know why."  
"they seek us to destroy us."  
So there was more than one of them. her mind flashed the pond again then she was back in the mech. she sniffed then shivered in the cold.  
"And here we thought you were a Reaper."  
The legs/arms things on the side of its head moved keeping it in place. "they are only echoes. we existed long before."  
"then are you the Leviathan we have been looking for?" she asked.  
"we have been called that."  
She opened her mouth to ask more but a scream about out as the air, water around her shook. again she was back in the pond breathing hard on her knees. she gagged as she got up feeling dizzy.  
"your mind belongs to me." said the voice as she heard footsteps. "breath."   
 walking towards her was Ann.   
"what....what's going on?" she asked looking at Ann starting to hyperventilating again.  
Ann touched her forehead. "your Memories give voice to our words. your nature will be revealed to us."  
"oh great." she whispered shaking her head. "sorry for what you will find in there." she added looking around again. she turned back to Ann. "why aren't you fighting back? the Reapers are out there again we need you."  
"there is no war. there is only the Harvest."   
"Then help us stop it! no one should need to go through this Harvest."  
Ann walked away from here but the voice didn't change. "None have possessed the strength in past cycles. it will be the same in this one."  
Dite heard footsteps behind here and Doctor Bryson's Assistant that killed him was there. She looked around wondering if someone slipped her something while she wasn't looking or the air was that stale.  
"but you are different." Now the voice was Garneau he walked past her and kept his back to her.  
"How am I different?" she asked.    
"I have witnessed your actions in this cycle; the destruction of sovereign; the fall of the collectors. The Reapers see you as a threat." he had turned to her watching her reaction.   
Dite smiled at the last bit. "they got in my way..." she said hoping for more.  
Ann was there as it turned back to into a microscope. "I must understand why." ignoring her.  
with a gasp she was back in the mech and she could taste blood. she ran a finger over her lip and pulled it away to see the bright red blood on her finger.   
She looked up at the Leviathan hovering over her.  
then she was back in the pond. "just leave me here if you want to talk." She said to the Assistant.   
"Before the cycles, our kind was the apex of life in the galaxy. everyone else served us. we grew powerful but we could not protect our thralls from themselves. they built machines that then destroyed them. Tribute does not flow from a dead race."  
Ann came back looking down at her.   
"We created an intelligence with the mandate to preserve life at any cost, to solve the problem but it turn on us."  
now Garneau was back. "It chose out kind as its first harvest. from us the first Reaper was created. you call it Harbinger."  
"and a lot of other names." She said softly. "I know I'm not smart enough to understand all of this but you made a big mistake."  
"there is no mistake it still serves it purpose."   
Dite shook her head. "yeah a little too well." she rubbed her forehead.  
They talked more but she felt she only got half answers not the full truth.   
"will you help us?" she asked.   
"I have searched your mind....you are an anomaly. yet that is not enough."  
Dite blinked, her father always said she wasn't normal but to be told by one of the first races she was ...she didn't know how to feel.  
"Please." she grabbed Ann's arm. "wait."  
"The cycle will continue." it said with a tone of finality.   
"no it won't. you have been watching. you know this cycle is different. we will win this but only if we all worked together."  
Ann looked at her then turned away. "we will survive. you will remain here as a servant of our needs. the Reapers will harvest the rest."  
"Oh no I won't. first off I need air and I have people waiting on me and I will not let them down. not for you or for anyone!" she snapped. "If you release me and my crew, no one has to be harvested! "  
"Nothing will change."   
Dite shook her head. "it has. when we landed a Reaper came in behind us. they know where you are! you can't just sit back and watch anymore. _you have to fight_! even if you survive the battle today, they won't stop ever. they will keep coming back cycle after cycle. Release me, and we have a chance to send this once and for all."  
  Ann turned away and then was gone.   
"ok..." then she was back in the mech; dizzy sore and feeling the need to be sick.   
she looked out the faceplate to see more Leviathan's out there with one much smaller than the other ones closer to her. it seemed like it was watching over her.  
"your confidence is singular." the voice said as it brought her back to the pond. it was Ann again but this time she felt like there was more of them there but she just couldn't see them.  
"I've earned it I wasn't just born with it. I got it out there fighting, where you should be."  
"it is clear why the Reapers perceive you as a threat." the voice said. "we will fight. but not for you, or any lesser race. We were the first, the apex race. we will survive. we will make the Reapers on this world out slaves. they pay their tribute in blood."  
Dite came back to the mech to find the littler Leviathan was slowly talking her back to the surface.   
"thanks...little guy." she said weakly unable to stop her shaking, she was so cold.  
" _you're welcome."_ it said in her mind then she passed out.   


 

 


	14. out of the depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Dite woke up gasping for air still thinking she was under water. she struggled as someone held on to her then calmed down as she took a few deep lung fills of air. she put a hand to her head as she started to shake; she had a killer headache and she was cold colder then she had ever been before. her mind flashed back to when she was younger with her sister heading to a cave  to get out of the snow it was like that but worse. her teeth chattering blocked out any noise and made her headache worse. someone picked her up and placed her near a vent and felt the hot air against her face, she closed her eyes resting her head against it.  
She felt a hand rest on her shoulder then felt Javik read her while he touched her shoulder, calming her down as he did so.   
he picked her up and she felt the pointed ends of his armour dig into her skin as her face rested against it, then she felt and heard a deep rumble come from him. she felt it before...no it was his memory of someone doing it to him. it was so calming and relaxing. when they got to the Normandy she still felt cold and didn't want to move from Javik's arms. she snuggled in and closed her eyes just wanting to sleep.  
  
  
  
Javik pulled the cover over Dite as the doctor looked over the results.   
"She has a mild case of Hypothermia but with a heater on her, some fluids and a hot water bottle she will be fine." the doctor said as she put an line into her vein, he could all ready feel the hot air coming in from EDI.   
"How long will it take?" asked Garrus from beside him.   
"I want to keep her here for the night just to make sure there is nothing else."   
Javik glanced down at the sleeping Dite, she was still shivering and he could feel from her the pain, just under her nose was a faint trace of dried blood. when she had come up and out of the mech she had been bleeding from the nose and her ears. the panic had almost took hold of him then but duty won out. when he had taken her in his arms he felt relief that she was ok and all she needed now was to rest. he knew she relied on her implants a little too much and hoped now she wouldn't risk her life as much.    
he closed his eyes and he was back in time watching his empress go off and do something crazy then come back alive with a grin on her face. he could easily see her and Dite being friends and getting into trouble together. they were so much alike...  
He opened his eyes then glanced at the other two half listening to them then looked down at Dite as she slept, a few strands of her hair over her face. he was tempted to push it away but took a step back and walked out of the room and into the lift to go down to his room then pressed the button to go up to her cabin. this time he would wait for her there.  
  
  


Chakwas gave Dite a fill check over before she could leave. even a brain scan to check if it was on or so she said. after an hour of going over how she felt she was set free from the med bay. she had jokily said she was going to streak with no clothes on as she ran to her cabin. Chakwas had told her if she got Hypothermia again she wouldn't take care of her.   
she was rubbing her forehead when she felt she wasn't alone in her cabin, glancing at the couch she spotted Javik, all four eyes closed snoring lightly as he slept. she smiled to herself and got one of the blankets off the bed placing it over his body. he grumbled in Prothean but to soft for her to find out what he said. she sat down on the bed crossing her legs as she watched the fish move around in their tank.  her mind went back to meeting the leviathans, the dark depths and cold. their deep rumble that made the air shake, gave her a headache and blood everywhere. she rubbed her forehead again putting pressure on the middle of her forehead trying to get rid of the phantom headache.   
A snort made her look up seeing Javik rubbing his face blinking as he glanced around. he shook his head then looked at her.   
"Dite."  
"that's me." She gave him a small smile then laid back on the bed.   
After a moment Javik walked over to the bed looking down at her.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"A little sore but ok." she smiled up at him. "first night I had a good night's sleep so that's even better."  
"good." he said as he sat down beside her, after a moment she sat up beside him. they both sat there not saying anything for awhile just enjoying each other company. sighing she leaned on him wishing he would at least take off the shoulder part of his armour.    
"you don't mind?" she asked still feeling tired from the last mission.   
He snorted softly. "I could tell you the answer you want to hear."   
She sat up looking at him, then blinked at how close they were to each other. she glanced down at his lips then back up at his eyes knowing he wouldn't be the first one to look away.  
"your....eyes..." she started then trailed off not sure what she wanted to say.  
"yes?" he said after a moment his hand going out to touch her shoulder as if he was going to read her.  
The cabin door opened making them both pull away, making her hope no one saw how close they were.  
"Comma-! oh sorry I didn't know you were in here with someone" Sam Traynor said as she stood there in the door way.  
She glanced at Sam then at Javik who had his eyes closed a very faint growl coming from him then he stood up and stormed past Sam almost running her down as he walked past.  
Dite bit her lip then turned to Sam.   
"Don't worry about it, Sam." she said as she got up. "what did you need me for?"  
Sam blinked then got back on track. "the Asari councillor called she needs to talk to you as soon as we get back to the citadel..." She paused then looked at the door. "you and Javik?"  
Dite nodded as she spoke then stopped. "ummmm don't know?"  
Sam raised her eye brows. "that bad?"  
Dite laughed softly and sat down on the couch. "join me. Let's just say when your female in a command you find males and some females are scared of you, find you too imitating or not into you. when you find someone who isn't you kind of want to work on it."   
Sam sat down on the couch as she spoke putting something down on the table, a data pad of some sort.     
"I've never thought of that, must be hard."  
"yeah but then you can have great friends out of it. anyway what's on the data pad?"  
Sam's eyes lit up as she turned it on; it was chess.   
"Sam, don't you know I was banned from playing any sort of games?"   
"I have heard about something about it but I wasn't sure about it."  
Dite smiled then tapped the bored, anything to get her mind off what just happened and to not do her report. "Let's plays then!"  
                                                              


	15. Hope and loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Liara walked up to Dite as she stood there in the cockpit, she was all ready suited up ready to go.   
"Dite! I have to go." She begged the human. "it's my home down there!"   
"I know and get ready we will need you and Javik to help me out finding this artifact, this could be our only hope to find the catalyst." Dite looked over her shoulder then turned giving her a small smile as she spoke. "met me down at the Shuttle bay in 5."  
Liara nodded then turned going to the lifts to go down to the shuttle bay. she had left back up weapons down there in case she needed them there. She sat down in the shuttle even before Cortez could even get in. Javik and Shepard came in at the same time then they were off. She watched a video feed of what was happening remembering every single place on Thessia she had been to and seen.   
She had thought the Reapers would never get here but she knew now it had been a foolish thought.   
When they landed in a small safe zone her eyes found the dead bodies, her mind flashing back to her own mother's dead body.  she turned away to watch Dite and Javik talk to another Asari then they moved to the bridge past fallen Reaper troops and Asari. she felt her stomach twist then kept her eyes on what was a head not looking down at the rubble not wanting the last few moments of her home to be burned into her mind.   
  
  
   
"This is a nightmare." Liara said as they finished clearing out more husk's and Brutes. "I just want to wake up from it."   
"Fifty thousand years later." Javik remarked from behind her.   
She turned to him; his remarks as they got closer to the temple that housed the artifact were starting to get worse and worse.   
they were informative but not what she needed right now.   
"come on where almost at the temple, by the looks of it." Dite said as she jumped up the stairs two at a time.  
They followed to the entrance of the temple where a shield was up protecting the scientists inside. she walked over to the terminal to unlock it, it took a few goes before she got it right.   
"Hey Liara, deep breaths." Dite said when she walked over to her.   
"there its unlocked...and Dite thanks."   
Dite smiled then as one they walked into the temple.   
Liara found herself back as a child walking into the temple, holding on to her mother's hand. looking up the solemn face of Athame she had wanted to find out more about history.   
She closed her eyes fighting of tears then jumped feeling a gloved hand on her shoulder. Dite was watching her then she nodded to the statue. they had a mission to do.  
"Do many still follow Athame?" Dite asked as she looked up at Athame.   
"No, very few do now." Liara couldn't help but look up at Athame. there was just something about her.   
"Something is wrong." Javik said from ahead of them. "your scientists should be here."  
"He's right...something's....off." Dite said turning her head left and right as if she was scanning for something.  
Javik turned to Dite. "Your senses are getting better."  
"thanks but we need to find the artifacts and see if they are the one were looking for."  
Liara looked between them then nodded. "I can tell you more about them." She walked over to Athame's shield. "this is her Shield. legends say she used it to protect Thessia when the heavens grew angry. it was most likely a meteor shower."   
Javik huffed beside her. "it was an asteroid strike. we deflected it."   
Liara turned to him feeling unsteady. "you mean...the Protheans?" she stammered out." she was..."  
"Is not what you believe her to be."  
"please can we keep looking? even though this is fun we need to keep looking." Dite said as she walked to one of the pages of the Athame codex. "umm my Asari writing is a little rusty what does this say?"  
Liara took a moment to read it. "it describes Lucen, Athame's guide who taught our ancestors about the stars. there is another page of it right by it and." she walked over to a bust. "this is Lucen and the one beside him is Janiri who brought enlightenment to Thessia long ago."   
"A Prothean _not_ an Asari." Javik said crossing his arms. "your kind was deemed to have potential. A pity you didn't live up to it."  
Liara glanced at him. "I will be remembering this to put in my book."   
He shrugged as Dite moved to another piece.  Athame's Sword.   
"now this is nice." Dite said as she moved around it to get a better look.   
"Myths say she wielded it against jealous gods who threatened our ancestors."  
"they were not gods they were a race called the Oravores. Thessia had vast resources. we protected you from them."  
"are you saying your people intervened in our past?"   
"It was more than a suggestion."  
"I...i...this is a lot to take in." Liara said shaking her head. all of their lives was down to the Protheans helping them along.  
She walked along one of the chairs then stumbled over two dead bodies.   
"by the goddess." She cried out then checked to see if they were alive. they weren't.  
"Dead?" ask Dite as she came up beside her.   
"their throats have been slit."  
"Not something Reapers do." Javik said as he stood in front of the great statue of Athame.  
Dite stood up rubbing her fingers over her thumb.  
"I can get faint reading of things but..." Dite shook her head then looked at Javik. "not who did it or anything clear on the artifact."  
Javik looked at the Statue then back at Dite. "come here."   
Liara watched As Javik warped his arm around Dite's hips. then Dite raised a hand towards the Statue.   
"ahhh...." Dite said slowly pulling away from Javik. "it's here a beacon."   
Liara walked over to them. "why hide such a thing?"  
"Power and influence." Javik spat out. "your people are hoarding the knowledge of my race for their own gain."  
"no" she shook her head. "I can't believe my people would do this!"  
Dite turned back to statue. "well this could explain why Asari are so advanced out of all of us."  
"even so that doesn't make it true." Liara said feeling defensive. this was her people, her home, her history they were talking about.   
"you can't keep denying reality, Asari." Javik said showing a hint of his teeth. "even a small amount of data would give your species an edge." he smirked and crossed his arms. "or are you insulted that your government didn't involve you?"  
She opened her mouth to reply but Dite stepped between them giving them the shut up or else look that all humans seemed to have.   
"the mars ruins are where humanity got mass effect tech. Javik I'm sure Protheans had to learn from somewhere to. it would of been nice if everything was shared but we can't repeat history, now let's get this beacon going so I can have even more bigger headache to worry about."  
Liara took a step back at Dite's comment no point of getting her mad. She watched as Javik and Dite talk for a moment then Javik pointed to a slab.   
"Now I can feel it but unlike you I can't see it."  
"you need four eyes to do so."   
Javik touched the slab and a soft stream of light came from the slab and went into the Statue. the both of them went around the room till the Statue was lit up.  
then the Statue started to crumble and fall away when the dust settled it showed the top the a beacon.   
Dite walked back to the front of the beacon and rubbed the back of her neck. "can't really hold off while the Reapers are out there."   
"No you can't. now is the time to access it."  Javik said coming up beside her.   
Liara watched as he placed a hand on the humans shoulder and she had a inkling that there was something going on between them. after a moment she join them watching Dite as she held out her hand to the beacon again.   
"This place isn't going to..." her voice went up as a green ball popped out of the beacon.   
"hello." Dite said to it as it went past her to stop just in front of her.   
"last very long." she finished watching as the ball got bigger.   
A voice sounding very much like Javik's but lighter came from the ball.   
"Obtaining chronological marker. hold..."  
Dite glanced at her as she rubbed her neck then shrugged as brought up her omi-tool to record and to take notes.  
"Timescale established. post-Prothean cycle confirmed."  
"One of our computers." Javik said stepping closer to the Prothean VI as it went up into the air high above them.   
"Reaper presence detected." it continued. "This galactic cycle has all ready reached its extinction terminus. Systems shutting down." it said falling back down to their height.  
"NO!" Dite cried out. "wait please. we need answers that only you have."  
The ball grew smaller and got right into Dite's face.  
"to what question?"  
Liara watched as Dite's face changed to one she knew the human was trying to smile and biting back a reply. she would have to ask her about it later once they were back on the Normandy.  
"The....Catalyst." Dite said her voice going slightly higher. "we need to know what it is to finish the crucible."  
After a moment the ball changed to a Prothean causing Javik to smile.   
"a memory....of one of my people."  
"I am known as Vendetta, an construct of Pashek Vran, overseer of the project you refer to as crucible. he died in battle, your own remaining time is also at an end."  
"Thanks." Dite murmured. Liara listened in taking notes knowing that Dite would need them later and for her book.   
"we still have hope right now, we need to know what the Catalyst is. we have trillions of lives right now at risk and the rest of the lives that will come with the next cycle. if you help us we can end this."  
"they are always at risk and now as the Reapers are here your too late."  
Dite shook her head. "we found your plans for the crucible, we're building it right now!"  
"we found the crucible it is the work of countless galactic cycles stretching back millions of years. it has been improved countless times. no one has been successful in defeating the Reapers with it."  
"Then we will be the first, we have everyone we can working on it we just need you to tell us what the Catalyst is."  
Javik said something in Prothean to the VI  making it turn to him. they talked in Prothean for a moment she could make out some words but not everything.  
"Please tell us what we need to know." Dite said moving to stand beside Javik.   
"If you have followed the plans the right way for the Crucible, I will interface with your systems and assist with the Catalyst to...." he stopped and turned around to look out the door way.  
"Indoctrinated presence detected." The AI turned into a ball and hid behind them.  


 

Dite glanced up and saw Kai leng, at least she had a name for him now.  
"Oh no you don't!" she snapped walking towards him. "you're going to turn around and get the hell out of here."  
"that's not a nice way to great someone, all I wanted was your attention."   
"yeah well you have it." from what the reports that Anderson had sent her she knew no matter what happened there was going to be a fight, a hard one.  
"not me." He pulled out a communicator and the illusive man was there walking around like he owned the place.  
"turn it off." she said before the illusive man could say anything. "I don't want to hear it."  
"Don't be so hard on him Shepard." the illusive man said. "all you have to do is listen. Your Shadow  broker isn't that good if you had stayed working with me then you wouldn't be in this mess."  
"show yourself." Liara said beside her gun up ready to shoot. "I won't miss."  
the illusive man walked past them and stopped in front of the AI. "A gun doesn't suit you doctor, stick with what  you know. Shepard with this knowledge we could control the Reapers."  
"Nope, they need to go. we are doing something even their creators could not do."  
they went around in circles for awhile none of it sounding good. she had a feeling he was starting to get Indoctrinated or was all ready fully in their gasp.  
He turned and walked away then he spoke to Kai leng.   
"She has something I need. please relieve him of it."   
As one she and her team mates held up their weapons and started to fire of Kai leng but his shields were to strong and with a gun ship it was a lot harder. she signalled to Liara and Javik to distract him with she got behind him but he was running towards Liara knocking her back and into Javik taking them down. he turned to her smirked as he called on the com for the gun ship to fire at the supports.   
"COVER!" she screamed as the place started to fall to pieces around her. she ran to one of the chairs ducking around bits of the roof. a blast hit her and she fell down landing hard on the ground. around her the ground started to crack. she bum shuffle backwards trying to get to safety. she turned to grab a support spotting Kai leng watching her smirking before he turned to grab the VI.  
"NO!" she screamed again then felt the support start to side down. she tried to pull herself up but the support was sliding down faster then she could move. she reached out to a big of the flooring hanging down to the bottom of the beacon. she climbed up almost to the top when Kai leng walked past she heard him do something and the next thing she knew she was falling again. she was about to cry out when a hand grabbed hers almost falling with her till they stopped. she looked up into the face of a very panicked looking Javik. he lifted her up on to the remaining part of the floor hands running over her body checking for injures.   
She shook her head getting up stumbling to the entrance way. looking out she could see the gun ship flying away and Reapers descending from space. She shook her head feeling helpless, they had come so close. she felt like that girl trying to find a safe place for her bleeding sister, finding out her sister was ill and she couldn't do anything to stop it, finding her in the ally with a man over her about to hurt her, her running away from her family. she needed to hit something needed to do something to stop it.  
"any one on this frequency?" A voice called over her comm she raise a hand to her comm to answer after hearing who it was from.   
"This is Shepard! give us your location!"   
The messages repeated again and again. they couldn't hear her.   
"We read you!" she said hearing the panic in her own voice.   
"what happened to Shepard? did she make it to the temple?" came over the comm.   
"I got here." she whispered.   
Then the voice screamed Dite looked up to see a Reaper bearing down on where they had landed.   
"no..." she whispered shaking her head. she felt like crying, screaming at the Reapers to wait.   
She felt someone's hand touch her shoulder but she shrugged it off starting to feel angry. she hadn't been this mad since her father started to train her. she closed her eyes for a moment then called in for a lift back to the Normandy.  


 


	16. the mouse that sunk the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Dite did her best to listen to Liara but seeing her only just upset now made mad. yes they just lost the Asari home world but there was more worlds out there to be upset about.  
"you know Liara your not the only one to lose a home world." she snapped unable to stop herself, everything that her father had told her not to do went out the door. "there is so many minor worlds out that that have been lost and just as many major ones and your only crying about yours. another point to Asari superiority only cry and wail about what you and only you have lost! who cares about the rest of the galaxy? as long as the Asari home world is safe everything will be ok." she walked towards Liara hands clenched into fists. "I haven't seen my family in 15.long.years. and I know there is a good chance I will never ever see them again because of the Reapers. you know what they did you the town near my home? they took it out from orbit there's not much that can live though that. have you thought about anyone else on the ship who has lost everything? I know 90% of the crew has lost everything, yes they cried about it but they also cried when other worlds were lost unlike you." she pointed her finger at Liara watching as she shrank back a bit.  Dite saw it and knew she was even more in the wrong but she couldn't hold back.   
"do you think just because you were the chosen race by the Protheans with your long lives mean you know everything?  
you all have your head so far up your arse you can't see anything in front of your faces." Dite threw up her hands as she took a step back then turned and stormed into the lift. she paced in the lift as it moved to the cabin.   
"Commander-"  
"Not a word EDI." she snapped. "Not right now."  
as soon as she got into her cabin she paced stomping as hard as she could. she stopped breathing hard then pushed everything off her desk in a fit of rage then attacked her bed. she leaned over her bed breathing hard.   
"Stupid frigging Asari." she snapped to the air then stormed to the fish tank and punched it. the glass didn't break if it had done she would of cried and Javik would of gotten upset; he liked her fish.

 

  
  
Javik had heard that Dite had lost her cool with Liara, it amused him as she had told him not to do the same to Liara. he knew that Dite didn't really like the Asari but did her best to be kind and hide how she really felt. he wondered if losing a world pushed her over her limit.  he waited for awhile then went up to her cabin, she had given him her code to get in even when it was locked as it was now.   
The door opened and she was resting her head against the fish tank breathing hard, like she had been crying.   
Her cabin was a mess like she had been searching for something or thrown everything around in a hit of rage.  
There was soft sounds coming from the speakers soft chirps and calls of some sort of animal.   
He walked over to her feeling how upset she was at herself and everything that had been happening. she reminded him of his empress who had taken every loss personally.   
He reached out and rested his fingers over her fist that was pressed up against the glass.   
"what do you want?" she asked her voice tight in anger.   
"I wanted to see if your ok."   
She sighed and pushed herself away from the tank then turned around and sunk down to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest.  
"Was it this hard in your cycle?" her voice was soft as she whispered.   
He sat down in front of her as she warped her arms around her own knees.  
"It was." his mind going back to his last moments in his cycle. "we all thought it would bring us closer to victory."  
She nodded then closed her eyes resting her head on her knees.   
"I kind of blew it with everyone."   
"Not all of them."  
She opened a eye to glanced at him then smiled slightly. he reached out to touch her knee then moved as she put her legs out either side of him. she closed her eye again and leaned up against the tank.   
"thanks Javik, for coming up here. it means a lot."   
Slowly he ran his hand along her leg hoping it would help her.   
"I was the only one who had guts, as your Joker said, to come up and see you."   
He was rewarded with a smirk and a shake of her head.   
"If I fight against you there's a good chance that I would end up splattered against the wall or..." she pressed her lips together not finishing the sentence though there was a faint colour on her checks.  
He smiled at that then shrugged, wondering if he could make her turn red. "We could always try it."   
"maybe I should throw you out of the air lock."   
He chuckled softly then ran his hand under her knee making her twitch.   
"Don't!" she said pulling her knees back to her chest.   
He was about to ask why not when the chirping got louder then changed to a tune. he looked up half looking for whatever that made the noise.  
"Birds from my home. we lived in the forest with daddy in a cave at first then a tree. well a bunch of trees tired together at the middle branches."  
Javik looked back at her, she was looking up at the noise as well.   
"I have seen some of it but tell me about it."   
Her eyes dropped to his then looked away after a moment she got up brushing her clothes then walked down to her bed, patting it for him to join her.  
He sat down as she laid down on the bed her arms over her tummy eyes half closed.  
"at first we lived in a cave with daddy, then after that winter we built up around a few trees. connecting them so they looked like one big hut. me and my sister had separate rooms but had a door that would connect us so we could spend time together. to get money daddy made the place into a farm. he had been caring for so many animals that it was natural for him to do so. it mostly sheep at first then when he found a few wild horses he trained them and sold a few. then there was pigs, the chickens, ducks and the cows. there was a big pond nearby that we had deck so we could feed the ducks without falling in and unable to get back out. we had a few big barns for the animals and for the help later on. my horse was peppermint I used to ride him in shows we would often got first place."  
As she has spoken he laid back beside her, touching her hand seeing it in her eyes.  
"Have you heard anything about your home?"  
"No." her voice was cracked as tears ran down her face. she took a few deep breaths then with her voice rough she asked.  
"what about yours?"  
"I don't remember much." he said softly stroking her hand. "mostly smells of fire, thick forests and warm sand."   
"Must of been nice. I like a place with a good forest makes me feel like home. plus a nice view."  
"yes it would be nice to stop and have a good view without a Reaper getting in the way."  
She chuckled at that then rolled over to look down at him.   
"When this is over I will take you to my home so you can stop and enjoy the view."  
"And met your family?" he asked looking up at her, eyes meeting hers as her hand found his.   
"are you sure you want to met them?" she asked, tilting her head so her hair fell over her shoulder to tickle his face.  
with his free hand he warped her hair around his finger.  
"If they are like you I will be fine."  
"but daddy, he's a Krogan."  
"I'm sure I can handle him." It wasn't a boast and it made her laugh.   
"He is one of the oldest Krogan out there. when everyone finds out they will want to run tests on him."   
"Like they do with me."   
She nodded then moved to rest her head on his chest then moved a hand under her cheek so the armour didn't hurt her cheek.  
"I won't let them, only I can run test's on you." She said as he ran his fingers though her hair.   
"I will throw you out of the air lock."   
She chuckled then looked up at him.  
"do you believe we could win this war?"  
 "I believe in you but nothing is ever certain."  
she nodded and snuggled into him again. "I'm glad you have faith in me, when I have none in myself."  
"I've always had faith in you." he said softly then moved to face her. "You inspire those under your command. You challenge the reapers without a care and win. you go out and let people touch you, talk to you. you treat them as equals and always gave them hope. you make people want to follow you. I did not want to follow you at first but you proved me right to follow you after a few battles. I'm proud to serve under you."  
He watched as she turned red and looked down at his chest. "I...I..." she closed her eyes. "I really needed to hear that." She took a deep breath then opened her eyes looking at him.  
"you're welcome." He smiled pushing back her hair watching her face.    
"Stay with me tonight?" she asked as his eyes met hers around. there was panic on her face as she pressed her lips together hands twitching.   
He found himself nodding then smirked as he lowered his head to hers.   
"only if say sorry to the Asari."   

 

 

  
  
Dite sighed as she stood outside the door to Liara's door. she had knocked and was waiting for Liara to open.  
Liara opened the door then stood to one side to let her in. after she walked in they both stood there both no knowing what to say.  
"I met my father." she said.   
Dite blinked then smiled. "congrates, it's nice to know where you've come from."  
"Yes..." she trailed off then walked to her desk. "she says I'm one quarter Krogan. It doesn't work like that but I did find out I have a half sister."   
"oh wow....I guess were more alike than we think."  
Liara's blue eyes stared into hers.   
She walked to the window and looked out of it.   
"My daddy is a Krogan and I have a sister....a Twin."   
"That's...after all that has happened shouldn't be as surprising."   
She rubbed the back of her neck smiling slightly. "yeah. he trained me not to get angry to lose control. failed that a few times." she sighed and turned to Liara giving her a small smile. "I really want to say sorry for what I said to you and for you to see what happened before with my clone. I know I upset you and could lose whatever trust you had in me. I promise never to lose my cool again."  
Liara was watching her as she talked then nodded. "thank you Dite." she stood up and walked over to her. "what happened to your twin?"  
She shrugged. "I haven't made contact with her or daddy since I left when I was 18."   
"Was it in self defence?"   
She shook her head, no. "He was about to....hurt her thinking it was me. so I did what I had to."  
Liara put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "we will take earth back and the rest of the galaxy."   
She smiled at her friend then gave her a hug. 


	17. Shore leave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Dite looked around the apartment. it was bigger then she expected, more up market then she felt comfortable with. she walked to the hall way that had stones and a waterfall on either sides. she bent down running her hands over the stones they were just colored glass but she loved the touch of it in the apartment.   
She got up turning on her omi-tool getting a few clothes to be sent to the apartment in case she wanted to go out and have some fun. after that she walked around touching everything she could. Getting a read on everything and practicing the sensing ability.  she could get some very faint readings from the place, mostly of Anderson and his time here. She ran her hands over the piano remembering when her father wanted both her and her sister to play instruments, her sister had gone with the classical violin and played it well. while she had gone with a Guitar and had wanted to take over the world. their friends at school joined them in learning and they started a small time band. she shook her head trying to shake the memory out of her mind.   
That wasn't her life any more.  
A soft tone from the door told her that her clothes had arrived. she was looking over a dress when her omi-tool went off saying she has a message. after putting down a dress she looked at the message from Joker asking her to join her at the Ryuusei sushi place. she looked up the place then looked over her new clothes. at least she now had an occasion to wear that nice blue dress. it was low cut and reached to her knees but rather tight but it would have to do.    


 

 

She was waved past the line and into the place with no hassle. looking up she saw Joker waving to her, she waved her hand and walked over to him.   
"Nice dress, Dite." Joker said nodding to it as she came over.  
"thanks, just got it today." she sat down smiling as a waiter put down a jug of water and a cup.   
"this place is serious, like French guy at the door serious."  
Dite grinned. "yeah and if they did their research they would find that Sushi is Japanese not French."  
Joker grinned at that. "and yeah did you check the line outside? how many times did we save the galaxy to get here?"  
Dite chucked and took a sip of her water, never been fond of alcoholic drinks. "any news about your baby?"  
Joker shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "the usual but it's hard to sit back and let others go in and touch her."  
Dite nodded. "well just sit back and relax and know that EDI is going to keep an eye on things for you."   
"I know." he groaned sounding very much like a disgruntled teenager.   
"You need the time off Joker, we all do. can't have you getting all mad and trashing the Normandy."  
"nah that's your thing."  
Dite poked her tongue out then sat back. "so why did you call me here? don't tell me this is a date, who knows what EDI will do to me when she finds out!"  
Joker frowned. "I got a message from you saying you wanted to see me here...." he trailed off as a dark skinned female human dressed up in alliance uniform came running up to them yelling.  
"Commander! this is urgent!"  
Dite frowned then put on a smile hoping this wasn't going to take long.  
"I'm Staff Analyst Maya Brooks of Alliance intelligence. There are people trying to kill you."  
Dite turned and looked and Joker who looked back at her. this was basically a daily accordance.   
"Normal day for her." Joker said.  
" I don't Cerberus and the Reapers I mean other people. new people...its....their...someone hacking your accounts, comm channels, personal records and everything else. they are targeting you and only you."  
Dite mind quickly checked if she had anything about her family on anything of her accounts, she couldn't let anyone find out about her. she knew there was nothing but if they found out her clan name...  
"Do you know why?" she asked.  
"we don't know but I'm working on it. last time I didn't check on something it was a mess."   
Dite took a deep breath then smiled up at Brooks, trying to calm her down. "take a deep breath and count to three before letting it out." she watched her do it then leaned forward. "now from the top let's start again."  
Brooks opened her mouth but another voice over took hers from behind.   
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, tonight's entertainment is brought to you by random acts of violence."  
"down." she told the other two getting down into cover herself as cut shots cut though the pounding music. she pushed the table over to protect Joker and pushed Brooks over to the bar to keep her safe and out of the way.  
"stay there." she whispered to Brooks then turn to Joker making sure he was ok he winced and said something but behind her she heard Brook's cry.   
"He got me!"  
" civilians." she muttered taking a quick peck. Brooks was being dragged away while another mercs, they had to be mercs wondered around.   
She turned to Joker her guts twisting hoping the next part he wouldn't get hurt.  
"Go and get the crew." She whispered. "I'm going after her and will need back up."  
 Joker slowly got up and repeated what she said as he moved away. just as she hoped a merc came over and she heard the begin of a shout when she reached up to grab him and flipped him over the table, she turned on the omi-blade and killed him.   
"you used me as bait!" a harsh whispered sounded form Joker.  
"Sorry." She said and gave him a small wave. "get the crew."   
she grabbed the dead merc's gun and rolled to the bar. one merc saw her so she hit him with a flare then fired off at the rest. the gun she grabbed was an old one causing her to burn her hand as she went to Brooks.   
She helped her up then looked down spotting a red light on her chest.   
"oh no." she whispered then was pushed by Brooks out of the way. she rolled looking down at the fish then looked up hearing gun shots around her. then the sounds of glass breaking. she cried out as she fell hands trying to grab everything and anything to stop her fall.   
She landed hard and laid there stunned, wet and cold. around her was a few fish flopping around. she slowly got up onto her knees looking around; she was laying on a platform around here was bright lights from the buildings and water. in front of her was the gun she had taken from the mercs. she checked to make sure it was ok as Brooks called over her comm talking about a secure channel.   
"are you ok done there?"   
"Yeah..." she grunted getting up pushing her hair back. "Did you get hit?" she asked moving along the Platform to another one as she spoke.  
"Yeah but I'm fine. put some medgel on it now, a lot of it. all of it really." her voice was high like she was hyped up on something.  
Dite jumped to another platform then looked up rolling her eyes. "just be careful and don't use anymore. can you get on the comms to C-sec? I will find a way out of this place...where ever I am."   
She climb down a ladder as skycars speed past her. this wasn't a good place to look down.   
"warning!" A VI drone said as it hovered over to her telling her this was a restricted area.   
"I'm going I'm going." she waved it off as she jumped to another platform. looking down she could see skycars. if she could get there...  
"Brooks are you there?" she called on the comm. "I can see some skycars and a possible landing pad can you check for me?"  
Brooks was looking though the list saying it out loud when she found the name. Cision motors. a skycar lot.   
"Get a shuttle there and I will find a way across."  
"wait!" Brooks cried out as she walked into a freezer unit. she started to shiver due to the dress still being wet.   
"what is it?" she grumbled trying to find a way out.  
"C-sec has the place on lock down. it's going to be tricky to get you a shuttle."   
Dite found a way out and closed her eyes. "just do your best."  
"Oh and stay off your come other than me of course. its hacked that's how they found you. they really don't like you"  
Dite made a face at that rubbing her arms trying to get warm.  
she walked slowly across a roof of some markets then spotted more mercs. she went into cover behind a stand taking them out. As she was taking them down Javik came over her comm.   
"everywhere you go you seem to leave something destroyed." there was amusement in his tone.  
"thanks. destroy is my middle name."   
he was silent for a moment before going on."It is good to know your still alive. your Joker told us what happened.   
"so are you going to be my backup or moral support?"   
"we will see who gets there first..."  
" excuse me whose this?" Brooks asked. "you're on an unsecured channel and your putting commander Shepard in danger."  
"She's always in danger." Javik said grumpily. "who are you so I can put you in danger!"  
"children please!" she snapped. "Javik this is Maya Brooks she is helping me at the moment. Brooks this is Javik. now you two know each other so get along till this is over."  
she moved up though the markets taking out anyone she saw getting a little pissed off at everything that happened. after she cleared out the markets she was about to get away across to the other side. more mercs were in the way but they were quickly dealt with.   
"Dite, I felt that from here." Javik grumbled   
"Is that some sort of alarm?" Tali asked over the comm.   
"Shut uuupp." she said to the both of them.  
 when she ran out of ammo she had to use hand to hand combat on the rest of them. it was a lot harder doing it damp then when she was dry. after dealing with them she opened a door to see some skycars. they were all nice looking and maybe Joker would like one after what she put him though.  
"Commander, there's a shuttle from C-sec coming your way if you can get to the skycar lot."  
"on it." she said walking down another long hall to another door, though the window she could see more skycars and a gun fight.  
 she opened the door to find all the mercs were in the air and then slammed down in front of her. she looked up to see Javik standing there dusting off his hands a frown on his face.  
"I see you have this handled." She commented walking over the dead bodies, trying not to get blood on her heals.  
"Why wouldn't I?" he asked watching as she walked over to him.   
Self consciously she pulled down the dress and cover up her chest. he waited till she stood in front of him before saying anything.   
"the landing pad is over there but its behind a locked gate."  
"well let's see if there's away to unlock it." she walked past him taking a few steps before stopping and turning to him. he hadn't moved and had been looking at her legs.   
"My...my eyes are up here."   
His eyes snapped to hers then he slowly looked away. "the control panel?"   
She turned looking over at the door. "none that I can see."  
They walked over to the door Javik ran his fingers over it.   
"Volus..." his eyes flicked to her.   
she looked in the window and nodded to it. "he's in here."  
her hand went to get gun then she knocked on the window, better not make a mess of things though punching something again would make her feel better.  
"Hi, can you please open the gate? its spectre business."   
the gate unlocked and went down so they could go though.  
"thank you." she called though the window as they walked off.  
"I would of just blown out the glass." Javik said as they walked to the gate.   
"It was tempering, oh so very tempering. but I'm it would of taken longer."   
He huffed as they looked up as a C-sec shuttle stopped in front of them and a little above.   
The door open to show more mercs and they had a really big gun. she went to push Javik into cover but found herself getting pulled into cover.   
the cover that Javik had chosen was post to fit one but she wrapped her an arm around his hip to shoot out as he did the same to her.  
 Dite frowned hearing a familiar yell then a crashing noise. Looking past Javik she saw a red armoured Krogan on top of the C-sec shuttle making it land.  
"It seems like back up has arrived." Javik said ducking down beside her.  
"yup." she said grinning they both got up to find Wrex had taken all of them out plus the shuttle.  
"Not bad." she said.   
"thanks. much better then butting heads with the council."  
He picked up a gun and handed it to her, she was looking it over with a grandee went off behind her. she stood there counting to three then turned ducking in to cover. the other two were all ready in cover firing.   
"incoming." Wrex said sounding bored.   
Joker came over the comm saying he was on his way all they had to do was hold out till then.

 

  
  
a while later they were able to get back to her apartment in one piece. she walked to the couch and sat down glad to sit down in a comfortable seat not the shuttles extra hard ones.   
"Any idea on who or what were dealing with?" asked Wrex moving to the other end the of the couch making it lift up slightly.   
Liara had joined them coming into the apartment and she was all ready on her omi-tool with glyph.   
"They were heavily armed and using C-sec shuttles." she said as she moved to stand near the fire.   
Javik was standing by a kitchen bar stool looking around, while Garrus came up beside her doing something on his omi-tool.  
Brooks was pacing plainly thinking it over as much as Liara.  
"I don't know who they were, never seen them before. they had no logos to say if they belongs to a gang." she put her hands over her face, wondering if there was any new scars. "They spoke earth language though, English but English is one of the most spoken on earth."  
"after going through all that I can't believe you survived all of it!" Brooks said as she moved.  
"I called commander Bailey." said Garrus. "and have been talking with him about it."   
"But wouldn't that make him a target to?" ask Brooks.   
"She's right. we have just put him into danger with us." Liara said.  
She glanced up though her hands at Garrus and could see something was wrong but he nodded. "I will warn him that were doing it on our own."  
"thanks Garrus." she put down her hands then smiled at him. "don't want to get him killed." she turned to Brooks. "how did you get into this?"   
" it's my job to monitor data for alliance Intel to prevent fraud and hacking officers ID's. like someone using an admirals pass to get into a nightclub while the admiral is somewhere else. I wrote a tracking program. it's really neat. I named it "mr.biscuits" after my cat."  
Dite felt her lips twist then put on a patience smile as she listened to Brooks prattle on. "what else can you tell us?"  
"oh sorry!" Brooks smiled slightly. "mr.... program detected a breach in your classified files, everything we had on you was compromised. personal files, mission reports, everything!"   
Dite raised her eye brows at personal files wonder how much the alliance knew.  
Wrex shifted in his seat making the couch move a little. "when does hacking personnel records involve heavy weapon fire?" he asked.   
"think of what criminals  could do if they  had Sheppard's military asses codes? or spectre codes?"   
"it explains why they need you dead, Dite. nothing to stop them until the damage is done." Garrus said.  
She sighed and stood up walking to the window, hoping there was no snipers there. "let's find them, kick them down and shut them down." She turned to everyone in the room folding her hands in front of her. "the floor is open to ideas."   
Liara walked over to her nodding to where she had put the pistol. "can I look at it?"  
"it packed a hell of a punch."  
"never seen anything like it before." Wrex added getting up from the couch making the end she was on thud down.  
"nor have I." Liara turned on her omi-tool clicking away at it as she spoke. "let me see if I can dig something up."  
"well you can try." Brooks said. "but I should warn you. I haven't found anything yet and ive been digging pretty deep."  
"good you both can work together since Brooks has done some of it and with all three of you on it I know it can be done." She smiled at them both as Glyph popped over to them.  
"all right Liara is on it what about the rest of the crew?"  
The door to her apartment opened and Joker walked though   
"yeah what about those slackers?" Joker asked.   
She smiled and walked over to him. "you've been busy."  
He nodded to the still open door. "I found some folks who really like being shot at."  
EDI, Ashley, Cortez, Vega and Tali walked through the door making her smile.   
"welcome to my home...and everyone else's to when needed."   
 "Nice place." Ashley said smiling.   
"thanks. make yourself at home we are still looking for how this happened."  
They all walked in and started to walk around talking. Dite turned to look over everyone and spotted Javik missing. as she walked up the stairs she spotted Garrus leaning over the balcony looking over everyone. she walked over to him, he glanced at her then stood up.   
"How are you feeling?" He asked.   
She shrugged looking at the art on the wall. "my dress almost got ruined, my heels are dead so I'm pissed."   
Garrus chuckled softly. "First two are half lies, the last I guess is true."   
She nodded then rubbed her jaw it was hurting from clenching it so much.   
His hand reached out to touch her shoulder. "we will find out who has done this then we all can take turns to kick them from one end of the citadel to the other end."   
She smiled at that then sighed. "it's not just that..." she trailed off for a moment then took a deep breath. "do you feel something is off about this?"   
Garrus blue eyes looked around then bent his head down to hers. "It's just a feeling."  
"Watch my back, Garrus."   
She walked off going to her bed room when she spotted Javik; he was standing looking at the old school books on the shelf. his hand was raised just above a book his head tilted slightly to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. she watched the light play over his face and armour, picking up the teal and pink of his face, the red and gold of his armour.  her eyes dropped down to his black under suit seeing the lines of what had to be muscle. she knew from memories of Protheans that he was slightly above normal for Protheans.   
" _enjoying the view?_ " he asked her.  
She jumped feeling her face go red. she turned away taking a step into her room and closed the door.   
Yes she was enjoying the view.


	18. Black tie event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Javik sat with the others waiting for Dite to finish getting dressed for what they called a Black tie event.  Liara and the human Brooks had found out where they needed to go but to get in from what he understood was going to take some work.  
Vega and Joker were talking about what they thought Dite would be dressed in.   
"It has to be something short." Joker was saying.  
"nah something that matches her eyes." Vega said as he picked up a glass of something.  
"I don't believe Dite would be worried at what she is wearing just about the mission." Tali said.   
"Could add a few feathers..." Garrus added.   
Javik heard a noise from above him making him looking up. Dite was there looking down at them, she was fiddling with something on her wrist. she glanced at him then smiled moving to show more of her dress then nodded.   
He smirked then turned to the others.   
"Purple." he said. "with a big black belt. long at the back but short at the front."   
everyone looked at him in surprise. he could see all of them wondering how he could know.   
A soft foot step foretold that Dite was coming down the stairs. everyone got up wondering what she would be dressed in.   
"How did he know?" Vega said as he walked to Dite.  
Dite smiled and did a turn. "now now, I heard you all talking about it so one of you had to cheat."   
He smirked then took Dite's hand as she held it out to him.   
"and I chose Javik to come with me and Brooks because he will be the best distraction."  
"what are we going to do?" Wrex asked crossing his arms glaring at him.  
"not trash the place." Dite said smiling then put a credit chip on the kitchen bench. "get some food and keep an ear out in case we need you."  
a few minutes later they climbed into the Skycar.  
Javik sat beside Dite in the back of the skycar with Brook in front with the driver. Dite was breathing faster as if she was nervous, her hand was resting on his knee and she was squeezing. he placed his hand over hers making her look at him.  
" _its going to be ok."_   he told her in Prothean.  
She nodded then gave him a small smile.   
he thought of a way to distance her. " _your manner changed once you put on the dress."_  
" _umm I did modelling when I was younger. Daddy wanted us girls to do a lot of things. learning a langrage was a big thing, he wanted us to know a little bit, enough to get to somewhere safe. plus_." she gave him another small smile. " _I wanted to do it. after horse riding I kind of liked the dressing up."  
_ " _You should do it more."_   
she blinked looking at him then looked away. in the dim light he could see her checks go red.   
"So who's ready for this?" Brooks said there was a tone of nervousness in her voice.  
Javik sat back wondering what how a night with the Primitives would go.  

 

  
  
Dite held her head up high as they walked into the casino, on her arm, or was she on his, was Javik. beside her was Brooks with her nonstop talking. if they didn't need her then she would of been left behind.   
She looked around at the people smiling slightly as a few people looked at her. Brooks went off to find the shaft, so they had to mingle.   
the place was nice very up market, everyone dressed nice and a lot of security. this was going to be fun to get to Khan and see why he needed to hack into her life.  
"Commander." Brooks commed her. "I'm upstairs by the grate leading to the shaft. But there's a problem. can you met me?"  
"sure." she turned to Javik. "let's go and find somewhere to dance. " there was a few people close to them and didn't want them to get an idea that something was up.  
Javik snorted softly as they walked up the stairs. "I do not dance."  
She grinned at that then spotted Brooks.   
"There's an alarm on the grate, just like we thought. we can bypass it." Brooks said as they got to her. she held up a little container for her to take. "Dr T'Soni gave me this to pass to you. It's resonance emitter lens. it should let you see security grids and wiring."  
Dite opened the case to see contact lenses. she put them in blinking at the odd feeling they gave her.   
"I'll follow the wiring to a junction box, splice it and disable the alarm so you can go in."   
"thanks." Brooks said smiling.  
Dite looked around the room seeing a lot of wires then looked at Javik.   
"hey look they've given me X-ray vision!" a crude joke that make Javik give her the look of death then turn his back on her. She sighed then commed Liara.  
"what colour wire am I looking for?" she asked looking around.  
"Blue." came the simply reply.   
Dite sighed and walked slowly to the other side of the room Javik close beside her making sure she didn't walk into anyone.   
one they got to the junction box it was a quick matter of dealing with the camera and it was done.  
Brooks informed her she was in and now it was back to talking to people till Brooks found a way in.  
after doing the same thing a few times Brooks informed her she was in and it was ok for her to join her.   
they slide past the security teams then join Brooks outside the door. She opened them to find a human male, Khan, sitting with his back to them in his chair.   
"Khan, you and me are going to have a talk."  
Javik beside her snorted and walked over to Khan then turned him around. he was dead. urg.  
Javik growled softly. "he has a bigger hole then your council's defence plan."   
her and Brooks went to his terminal, she let Brooks go though his files, hoping she could find something on there.  
"No!" Brooks cried. "there's a deletion order on the terminal."  
She hissed biting back a curse. she went to the terminal trying a way to stop it.  
"Everything's been wiped." she shook her head feeling her jaw clench. "It could of been him or the killer."  
"Or when I tripped that alarm, did I screw this up?" Brooks asked. "what are you looking for?"  
"everyone makes mistakes." she said over her shoulder. "and....there. whoever it was had to do this fast. they wiped the terminal but." she smiled. "not the comm. Good for us bad for whoever did it."  
"Can we take it back to the safe house to scan it or...?"  
Dite pressed play then turned to the screen behind her.   
It showed a blurred and static person, the voice was strange too.  
 "Did you come crawling back?" it asked her.  
"guess again." She said.  
"you! I see you've recovered from flopping on the floor like a fish."  
She chuckled and flicked the long bit of hair off her face. "that is like your mamma jokes. the last guy that trashed talked me was like a few kilometres taller than you."  
"Oh how brave. but it won't matter as you have nothing. All you can do is wait."  
"oh do tell." she told it. "what did I ever do to you?"  
the person was quite for a moment then. "I'm going to take everything you have and everything you are." and cut the comm.  
she smirked at that knowing there was something's you can't take from a person.   
Brooks beside her whispered that she couldn't get a trace.  
"Don't worry." she shrugged putting on a brave show. "This isn't over at all. Pull the data drives they are coming with us. I have a job for EDI."  
As they were on the way back to the apartment she fiddled with her bracelet then her belt something wasn't right and it was making her feel twitchy.   
Javik leaned over to her, putting his lips to her ear.   
"That was an interesting experience. do all celebrations in this cycle end with a murder?"  
Her lip twitched then she turned to him. "No, only the good ones."


	19. Nina?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.  
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.  
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

 Dite stood with the others around the table waiting for EDI and Brooks to go though the drives.   
she had gotten changed before joining everyone, the dress was nice but nothing could bet pants.  
"though the data's root structure was erased, the logic integrity remains viable." EDI said.   
"EDI has an incredible talent for this stuff." Brooks gushed. Making her wonder if Brooks was like Sam with EDI's voice.   
"We found an encrypted communication from a few days ago. Just need another minute to crack it." Brooks continued.  
Joker grinned at that. "A whole minute? We know EDI here could shave that down to five seconds."  
EDI nodded. "I thought it best to allow Staff analyst Brooks a chance to improve her decryption skills."  
"thank you." said Brooks. "you're the crew of the Normandy to have this change to work with Legends to the rest of the Alliance is amazing."  
Wrex grumbled beside her. "then how come everyone's always shooting at us?"  
"I think its mostly you, Wrex. the bigger the target the bigger the...uh, target." Tali was moving her hands as if showing the bigger part of Wrex then stopped and put her hands down.  
"you're saying I've gained weight?" Wrex asked and she could almost see the pout.   
Liara smiled. "it just means there's more of the legend to love."   
Wrex growled beside her till she put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Wrex we love you no matter what how big or small you get."  
she told him patting his shoulder.  
"there is the camaraderie, the friendship. I think out of all your talents that's your secret weapon."  
Dite smirked then closed her eyes putting her closed hands over her heart. "Friendship is just as powerful as love."   
It was greeted with groans and no's.   
The terminal beeped telling it was finished.   
"wow." Brooks said bending down to read it. "those mercs who were after you? they bought a lot of weapons. like big ones."  
A hologram of a Mech popped up.   
"why do they need to bring in that kind of power? asked Ashley.   
They all looked at each other then Ashley shook her head. "Silly question."  
Glyph popped up with a red light though his blue lines.   
"The drone is about to rebel." Javik said taking a step back.  
"I have just monitored the commander's Spectre access code in use at the Citadel Archives." Glyph said stopping in front of her. she reached out to pat the top of Glyph.   
"thanks Glyph can you punch it up?"   
On the table the Archives popped up, it looked really big. some parts of it were flashing red.  
"The archives are going into emergency lockdown in real time." Brooks cried out.  
"I have heard some stories about the archives but anyone know anything real?" she asked looking around the table.  
Garrus looked up at her. "The Council keeps sensitive historical information there. real hush hush. even my old C-sec clearance never got me in."  
She raised her eyebrows at that. she would have to get it out of him later.  
"everyone gear up and....." she turned around as she spoke and almost bumped into a Volus with a pizza. she turned around and looked at everyone behind her.   
Vega looked down shuffling his feet. "I got the munchies."  
She sighed as the Volus said what the Pizza was. They had to go on a mission to find out who was stealing her identity. they had no time for this.  
"These archives are huge!" Brooks said behind her. "you'll have a lot of ground to cover. shame you can't bring everyone."  
Dite closed her eyes as everyone started to clear their throats wanting to come. she crossed her arms then looked back to them.   
"We all can go in three teams I will take two people with me and the rest can be sorted out in teams."  She kept her eyes on Brooks the way she said it wasn't right. she will have to talk to EDI on the way to know if Brooks was the real thing or not. it was late to do it of course but then she hadn't been thinking right. 

 

  
  
She was in the Skycar with EDI, Cortez, Wrex and Javik. on the comm was everyone else. she was half sitting on Javik due to Wrex's size.   
"What's the best way into the archives?" she asked, glancing at EDI who was still doing a search on Brooks.  
 "the facility is located below the wards." Brooks said over the comm. "Maybe a direct breach for maximum surprise?"  
She grinned and leaned on Javik.  "And I know a way to do that."  
"Hang out with us long enough." Cortez said glancing at her smiling. "and you'll learn ropes, knives, bombs oh and thresher maws."   
She laughed at that. "oh come on the thresher maws are easy."  
the cars started to go down as Wrex spoke up.   
"Just don't hang out too long or pretty soon you'll be making friends with Asari."   
"I heard that." Liara said as they landed.   
Wrex got out then Javik helped her out holding her hand a little longer then he should. she let go the others walked over to them.   
"the archives are somewhere below us." Brooks said. "It could be pretty tricky to get in there."  
James grinned and held up a bomb.  She nodded and within a few moments they were in.   
Wrex jumped down yelling something as she and Javik followed him. they were on her team.  
after climbing down a ladder they were able to get into an office room. above them was a model Citadel, it wouldn't fit into the ship but it would be nice to have one in the apartment.  
on the way out she made a note to come back and get it.  
as they looked around the room everyone was hit with red sniper dots.  
"Boodly hell." She said looking down at the one on her chest. "Not again."  
around them troops popped up in an ambush.   
they were fighting when a voice cut though the room...it sounded just like hers.  
"That's enough!"   
She turned to see Brooks being held by the person with her voice. "Drop your weapons, or this won't end well for her."  
Dite felt her lips go to the side then she nodded to everyone to drop their weapons.  
the person pushed Brooks down hard then jumped down to her in the light Dite got a shock, what was Nina doing here.  
"who the hell are you?" asked Wrex.   
"I'm Commander Shepard." The other Shepard said.   
Dite lips twitched whoever it was couldn't get the accent down right she sounded like a very British Australian. so it wasn't Nina but someone else with their face.   
"Uh-huh. so that's how it's going to be." Wrex growled.  
"So who are you?" she asked making sure to act relaxed even bored.  
"you weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life, but at least one of us will finally do something with it."  
Dite felt her insides twist. _you weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life,_ line went though her mind again making her wonder if she was the real Shepard. She felt anger rise again even if she wasn't she was still going to do what is right.  
"A clone." Javik said taking a step closer to her.   
"Cerberus spared no expense resurrecting you, making you. with me I was created for spare parts in case you needed another arm, or a heart or a lung."  
Again Dite's insides twist at lung, she wondered how much the clone knew.  
She shook her head slightly trying to get her mind back on track and to stop herself punching the clone. "Where have you been this whole time?"  
"in a comma until I woke up six months ago. while you were in a jail cell on earth, I was learning to be human." the clone smirked her smirk. "Amazing what a person can do with enough neural implants."  
Dite let the breath out she was holding, her family could be safe.   
"Implants can only take you so far. you don't have everything and you don't have the people at your side like I do."  
"they are following the wrong woman, but it's time for the understudy to have her day and the rest of her life."  
"like hell." she snapped hands going into fists wanting to punch her. "Who else knows about you? I'm going to hunt them down and kill them."  
"I am with no one, the Illusive man abandoned me when he had what he wanted you. I have to kill you because I don't have her memories. I'd never fool my suppose friends."  
Dite closed her eyes then opened them again tuning out the clone. Nina, her father and her home were safe she had done a great job in hiding them from everyone.   
"like you, Prothean. how many of your own men did you crawl over to make sure you survived?" the clone said as she started to listen again. she put her arm up to stop Javik as he took a step up she could feel the anger coming off him.  
"your just a pale Imation and never be as good as the real thing!" He snapped showing his teeth.   
"I am the real thing, Perfected."  The clone walked towards them as she spoke. "I'm you without the wear and tear. the doubts. the failures. I'm the lone wolf you were always meant to be."  
"Like hell." she snapped this time Javik held her back.  
"without the emotional baggage holding me back." the clone looked over her and her friends making her want to punch her face off the clone but she couldn't do it with all the mercs around.   
"No one will ever believe you're Shepard."Wrex growled.  
"they will when I'm flying her ship and have her identity."  
She put her fingers to her comm getting to Sam before her clone could.   
"This is Shepard! Normandy lockdown! transmitting command...codes ....now..." she watched in horror as her clone waved her omi-tool in her face knowing that she just messed up in a way she shouldn't off.  
"how fun." her clone said. "too bad the signal was blocked." she smirked at her as she called on the same signal and told Sam to get ready to leave.   
She watched then narrowed her eyes.   
"That's it I'm going to kill you and anybody else that I come across!"  
"the thing is yours isn't a threat mine is. execute them. the cult of Shepard ends today."  
as the clone walked away she picked up her side arm with her feet caught it and fired up at the model Citadel.  it fell as she ducked into cover with her team and hit her guards.   
Again the fight was on.

they were able to get into the archives and she had to stop at to look at the size of it. She wondered how far back everything went in here. She turned to Javik to see his amazement.   
"In my cycle...." he glanced at her. "the Citadel was a place of dreams to see it is beyond words and to see this...maybe there's something of my people here."    
She nodded. "EDI, Glyph see if you can pull up anything from Javik's cycle here."  
They said they would then EDI commed her privately as they started to walk though the archives.   
"I have gone though everything on Staff analyst Brooks. she is real but I do believe there has been some tampering."  
She glanced up seeing the group hammerhead on one side and Mako on the other.   
she commed everyone. "everyone be on your guard. oh and Glyph can you also track the target. give me updates on...urrrr her location."   
"what is the nature of the target?"  
Dite sighed and looked up to the tubes above her. "she looks like me."  
"then I have found the target."  
"no no no no no no no no no no. its another me now just get going, please?"  
"at once commander."  
Dite sighed as they moved along. "this is going to be a long day.

 

 

they were fighting though the archives, with half an ear to the recordings. they had just cleared the room, with Wrex and Javik up ahead  making sure no one else was out there.  
Dite was looking over one with the Krogan ambassador about to punch the Salarian. she frowned as it turned catching something then burst into laughter a much needed laugher after what she had been going though today.  
Dite's laughter echoed though the large room causing him some alarm. Javik glanced at the Krogan who shrugged and walked down to the room where she was in. he followed slowly wondering if his commander had gone mad.  
"Wrex!" she called out around a laugh.   
they both found her on the ground her body shaking as she laughed. in front of her was a still image of a Asari, Krogan and a Salarian. there was nothing that spoke to him as funny.  
She sat up looking at them wiping at a eye.   
"Wrrrrex!" she called. "look....look at the Salarian! its...eyes!"  
The Krogan moved to look at the Salarian then started to laugh as well.  
"Do...does it all...ways happen?!" she asked around another new set of laughter.  
Javik found himself frowning watching them both laugh, he walked so he could see what was making them laugh. The Salarian's eye were far above its head and rather too big for its head. it was an glitch and it seemed to the primitives amusing.   
Both of them were now making recordings of it, laughing as they did so.  
On the comms the others were asking what was going on and seemed to be worried about. he sighed closing his eyes.   
"they have something amusing, we will be moving again soon."  
after a few minutes he walked over to Dite and held out his hand to her. she looked at it breathing hard remind him of the night in his room.  her checks flushed red but she took his hand, he helped her up not looking at her eyes. they held each other's hand for a moment longer then they should then she pulled away.   
"Sorry everyone." She said on the comm to everyone. "Found something...funny. will tell you after this."   
everyone started to tease her and she started to tease back as they started to walk up to the door. he followed behind her and Wrex his eyes often going to her body, watching as she walked, hair going side to side, teasing Wrex. he looked away scanning the area as they walked into another room trying to get his mind off her, but she somehow always invaded his mind.   
He shook his head as if to get her out of it when the next squad of troops came into the room. He and Dite went for the same cover, she ducked under his arms and fried from there. it would of been unsettling but he trusted her and she trusted him.   
She untangled herself from him giving him a smile then sent a flare hitting one CAT6 and three more behind them.  


	20. Blood rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.  
> next week the next chapter may be early or late depends on how the day goes.

Glyph told her that her clone was looking for a secret vault and was just up a head. she thanked him and kept going with Wrex and Javik closely following her.   
She was on the comm trying to get in contact with everyone but got no answer.  
she was getting worried when Brooks came on the comm.   
"commander, do you copy?" there was panic in her voice.  
"yup I do." she said softly as she ducked behind cover.  
"the other you is jamming our radios! Hammer head and Mako are trying to get ahead and cut her off!"  
She got out of cover and started to run down the hall to the other door, worrying about her team mates.  
"but...Ive been hit and i need help. Please hurry." Brook pleaded with them.  
she got to the door and opened it seeing Brook just up ahead.  
They ran over to her then as they got on to a tube shields went up blocking them in.   
Out of anger she punched the shield and got a shock off it hurting her hand and she was unable to move it for a moment.  
"Brooks! the vault as sealed us in!"  
"Is there an over ride?" Wrex asked looking around with Javik  
"I'm not seeing one." Javik said.  
She tried her comm again calling the team each by name but none of them replied.   
"Short answer their not." Came that voice behind her she turned fast to glare at her clone. in anger she fired at the shield then started to hit it again.   
_you weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life_  
"Come in here and say that to my face!" she snapped breathing hard unable to feel her hands.  
the clone just shook her head "The long answer is I have your friends trapped in Iridium vaults and they will be forgotten forever."  
"your accent is all wrong and people will find out about this!"   
The clone grinned. "what do you think, Staff analyst Brooks? will anyone find out about us?"  
"I wouldn't know. I don't actually work for them. just made it look that way." Brooks said.  
"you...you....you bitch! I'm going to track you both down and end you! I will kill you take your head then throw it out the bloody airlock!"   
 Beside her she heard Javik chuckle then whisper. "finely, we agree on something."  
she wanted to glance at him but kept her eyes on her clone, she wanted to kill and do it now.  
"you know." Brooks said acting all coy. "if someone like, say, the real commander Shepard made that threat."  
_you weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life_  
" I would be worried. but you're not Shepard. Not anymore. it was fun while it lasted."  
as Brooks talked the Clone walked over to a terminal and put her hand up to change her hand print to the clones.  
"this is the only thing stopping me but it won't now."  
And with that it was changed. Dite cried out in frustration wanting to rip the shield apart.  
The clone turned and didn't look back as she left saying how the Normandy needs it's real captain.  
"NO." she cried out. "I won't let you get away with this!"  
the tube started to move almost making them fall over.   
one it stopped they were able to stand up right again and not hold on to anything.   
The other two started to talk as she looked around the tube for a weakness then started to punch and kick at the walls.   
"I'm going to get out and punch them to death. don't care how just know it will be soon." she grunted.  
"Dite this is not the best way to get out." Javik said standing in front of her and stopping her.  
"Yeah come on Dite you know a way out." Wrex said.   
She took a few deep breaths then called for glyph.   
"yes commander?"  
"unlock this damned thing and go find the others. we need to take them two down and save the Normandy."  
once they got out to the wards Joker met them saying he had only room for two plus her.   
"Javik Wrex come with me everyone else get to the Normandy as fast as you can. they are going down."   
she sat there getting more and more angry as they travelled. Joker was doing his best to help but it was making more and more pissed.   
After landing as close as they could they fought threw more of the mercs. when they got to the Normandy a very upset Sam traynor was there upset that she had kicked her off.  
after a showing that she was the real Shepard Sam grabbed her arm and lowered her voice as the other two tried to find a way in.  
"I found out were the Prothean VI is."  
She blinked then nodded for her to go on.  
"I was able to track him to a place called Horizon. I read up a little about it, it's a place for refuges to go but if Cerberus is there I don't think it's going to be a safe place to be."  
 Dite nodded. "once we take the Normandy back then we will go and get the VI."  
Wrex shot the panel and turned around to them. "ready to go and get your clone?"  
"Sam I want you to get to safety, I've got to do something about the clone."  
Sam nodded and she watched her leave to make sure she was gone. she turned back to look at the other two.   
"You two don't need to follow me, I will be doing something that may make you both uncomfortable."  
"Nothing you can do will scare me, Dite." Wrex said.  
She turned to Javik who looked at her then said in Prothean.   
" _I am yours."_

  
They found her pets with a strong letter about them being on the ship. she broke the pad they were on and pressed the button for the lift. no one was going to take her home from her.  
As they stood in the lift she made sure her gloves were on tight and took a few deep breaths.   
"The Clone is mine do whatever you like with everyone else." **  
** Dite got out of the lift and spotted the clone the anger she was trying to keep a lid on came back full force and she was unable to hold back. She ran towards the clone throwing her gun away as she did so. she grabbed her clone as c'she turned away from her to duck into cover but she pulled c'her towards her and punched clone hard enough to make her stumble. she followed it up with another punch making c'her fall. c'she was bleeding from her mouth and spat out a tooth. she kicked c'her in the kidneys making c'her cry out. then the clone grabbed her leg and pulled making her fall on top. the clone tried to get on top but she rolled and landed on top and dug her fingers into the hair of her clone and rose her head up then bashed it back down onto the deck.   
she did it again and again her mind going back to that night at the pub. the guy tearing at her sisters clothes trying to rape her till she came along, picking up a rock pulling him away and bashing his head in with a rock.  
she had done it again and again till he stopped moving like she was doing now. she got up picking up the clone and bashed her head into the wall again and again till her arms shook from the weight. she let the clone's body fall to the ground and wipe her hair out of her face, panting then turned to the others rushing in to help.   
they stopped and looked at her covered in blood and brain matter.   
She was tried and need to lay down. she took a step forward then fell to the ground, she stayed there for a moment on all fours then slowly stood up again on shaky legs.   
"Forgive......me....blood.....rage...." she whispered giving a small smile. ****  
  


 

Chakwas was checking her over while she sat in the Skycar back to the apartment.  after killing her clone and dealing with Brooks or whatever her name was, she was sent back to the apartment and told to shower down and rest. Cortez was driving as Javik sat beside her with Chakwas cleaning her hands. with all the hitting she had broken her gloves and really made a mess of her hands. there wasn't much room but she was glad she was helping her, she was too tired to do anything.   
Javik picked her up after they landed and carried her in putting her down on to the couch. she dosed feeling them tend to her hands cleaning them by the feel. she knew she needed a shower to wash the blood off but sleeping felt a lot better.   
a warm wet cloth patted lightly over her face waking her up, she kept her eyes closed letting Chakwas do her work.   
"there now she needs is a shower then to bed."   
She opened her eyes and looked at her. "I know make sure the others are ok?"   
Chakwas nodded and smiled as she got up. "Don't worry Commander just get some rest."   
 Javik stayed beside her as Chakwas walked herself out.   
"Do I have to carry you up to the shower?" he asked.   
She looked up at him then looked at the stairs, she raised her hand out then put it back down. She heard Javik grumble then he picked her up bridal style, then took her to the closest shower. he put her down then turned on the water and left her there.   
She sighed and slowly started to undo her armour, she put them outside the shower then looked at the water as it turned red.   
_you weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life.  
_ She closed her eyesthen opened them to pull off her under suit then grabbed the soap. she scrubbed and scrubbed till her skin was red reminding her of the blood that she had washed off. each time she scrubbed the line went though her mind making her sob.   
"I"m real." she whispered again and again trying to believe it.   
she hit the wall making her hand ache again. she looked down at them sobbing.   
She jumped as a three fingered hand touched hers. she looked up to find Javik bent down to her height looking at her.  
"You are real. you smell real while your clone smelled artificial."   
She shook her head. "you've only met this me not the me before I died!" she cried out. _you weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life._ "Miranda told me that I have been genetically modified even before they brought me...us back to life!" she started to hyperventilate. "it would explain so much with me and my twin sister. we are...were so much alike that not even my father could tell us apart by smell!"   
Javik stroked her hand trying to calm her down." even so that was before you died. they didn't change you one bit. ask your friends about it. they would know. and." He lowered his head to touch hers. "I would sense it in your memories."   
She looked at him trembling wanting to believe it but not sure how.  
"I...I don't know if I can go on. everything hurts ...its to much to deal with...." She whispered then she clung to him hearing the soft patter of the water hitting his armour. "I don't know what to do....I feel so mess up not know what is real or not..."  
he warped his arms around her pulling her close.  
" I don't have the words to encourage you all I know is war and whenever I felt like that I looked towards the future and saw hope there. what do you see in the future?"  
Dite pressed her lips together trying to think but she couldn't.  
"I can't see anything!" she cried then hit his chest plate he caught her hands and held them not enough to hurt her but still firmly. "I'm post to be the best thing to fight the Reapers but I can't...I just can't!"  
"Think of your home, your family, your sister! what do you want for them?"  
she sniffed looking at his chest plate but not really seeing it.   
"I...want her to be happy and safe."  
"Keep thinking of that make her your reason for fighting. as mine is for my people."  
she looked up at him looking into his eyes studying them her mind flashed back to the first time she met him, the waves of pain and loneliness that came off him. it was still there but not as much now. he let go of her hand the hand stroked her check then cupped her face in his hand. he gave her a memory of watching her during his first time up in the mess hall with everyone else. how she made him welcome to this cycle then it changed to one of watching her walking beside Garrus on a mission both of them laughing, next was down in the port cargo bay in each other's arms kissing then watching her laughing at the glitch in the records centre. she reached up to touch his hand pressing it against her face.   
He picked her up and took her to the main bed room then placed her down on the bed. he grabbed the dressing gown and helped her into it.   
_you weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life._  
she held on to the dressing gown, making her hands ache and shake. she jumped when he placed his hands on hers.   
"stop thinking about it." He grumbled as he stroked her hands.  
"I can't it's like a recording, on repeat then with these nightmares." she closed her eyes everything flashing in her mind again.  
She felt his hand on her jaw lightly stroking it then her face was in his hands. her mind went back to when she was a child her father taking her face in his hands gently soothing her from whatever upset her.   
this time though there was something else. she didn't know if it was from herself or from him.  
She took a few deep breaths then opened her eyes to look up at him, their eyes met and held. she glanced down to his lips slightly open not enough to show his teeth but she enjoyed it all the same. she leaned into kiss him but hesitated as he moved in at the same time. they both paused then she ran her hands over his chest, she could feel, though his armour, that he took a deep breath as her hands went down to his hips.   
"Dite." he breathed his eyes catching hers.   
"want...me to stop?" she whispered.   
"I only want...to make sure you want this."  
"and I was worried you wouldn't want to..."   
he pushed back her hair then kissed her, she kissed him back then was slowly pushed back onto the bed.   


 

 

Javik ran his fingers though Dite's hair running his hand down her jaw turning her head to look at him.   
"open your eyes." he whispered breathlessly looking up at her. after a moment she opened her eyes as breathless as he was. her blue eyes looked down into his a slight smile on her parted lips. he growled softly unable to hold it back then pulled her closer to lightly bite her neck making her gasp digging her nails in into his back. he kissed along her neck then felt her tense up, her moans was loud in his ear. he laid on top of her after wards then rolled off her getting his breath back. beside him Dite was in the same state. he turned his head to watch her then took her hand in his, she held on to his then turned to him.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her, even though he knew.  
She smiled knowing the same thing. "better though my hands hurt a lot."   
"after what you did I wouldn't be surprised." he ran his thumb over her fingers. "your hands look so delicate but efficient to do what is necessary."   
She smiled then rolled on her side to watch him, her hair falling over her shoulder covering up her body. he reached out to play with it. a few races of his cycle had hair but mostly had fur, very few had the same colour though. He couldn't help but think what his empress would think of her. most likely they would get on a little too well. they had the same mannerisms but not the same way of talking. He knew some races believed in recantation they had never played into it but there are at times when he though he saw her in Dite.   
Her voice broke though his thoughts "Javik, are you ok?"  
 "yes...I was just thinking of...someone." He watched her narrow her eyes then flicked her hair out of his hand.  
"I hope it wasn't some blue Asari."  
Javik blinked surprised. "no...I didn't know you didn't like Asari or is it just one?"  
She shook her head. "they all think they are so high and mighty and think they know everything and when I want to point out that they don't know everything I always think war. and that's not a good thing ." she sighed and laid back on the bed stretching out as she did so then winced.  
He laughed his body shaking as he did so, it had been a long time since he had laughed like this.  
when he looked up she was sitting there with a look of concern on her face, a long lock of hair hanging over her shoulder trailing down to her hip. he sat up then kissed her.   
" Aphrodite, I'm glad I've met you and thank you." he said softly then kissed down her neck and was rewarded with a soft gasp.   
"you're welcome." she whispered a hand resting on his chest.  
"So now are you going to tell me who I remind you of?"   
He took a deep breath. "you remind me of my Empress."  
"The female with the veil?" she asked.   
He nodded closing his eyes, the Empress was there smiling at him. "She was just as reckless as you, believed in what was right, had faith that no matter what happened we would win the war."  
He felt her move slightly against him but didn't say anything.  
"the first time I saw her she was fighting off Reapers troops to save me. she was washed in green light from her Biotics, one powerful hit was all it took to save me. then she picked me up and carried me to a waiting ship and after that I was hers. I trained with her and came to ...." he trailed off unable to keep going.  
He felt her warp her arms around him and pulled him to her chest.   
"She sounds like an amazing women."   
"She was, in every way. we begged her to come and join us but she had said that she need to be the distraction. her and only her would make it look good enough to be real." He took a deep breath knowing that even that had failed. he opened his eyes to look up at Dite, who was looking down at him worried look on her face.   
"Even though overall it didn't go well I'm glad I got to met you Javik." she took hold of his hand then kissed it. "I may be like her but I'm not her."  
"I know." he said softly reaching to play with her hair.   
she smiled then kissed his check then moved to his lips.  


 

 

He laid there awake as Dite fell asleep beside him. he glanced over at her watching as she breathed, so peaceful after what had happened. he pushed back long strands of hair off her face then slowly got up, grabbing his armour to put on. she murmured softly but snuggled down into the bed.  
he left her to sleep in the room and stood on top of the stairs. before going to sleep she had said that EDI and the drone had gotten as much information, as they could about his cycle from the archives.  
She had left a link to it on her omi tool and had said he could look into when he wanted. He had placed her omi-tool on the table while they had treated her hands. he walked to it and sat down looking it over at its primitive ways. he turned it on and smiled the first thing he saw was a photo of Dite and Tali arms around each over looking into the camera.   
he had mated with Dite, a primitive in his cycle but as he thought about it if he was the emperor of this time she would be in his close circle.  
he shook his head from the idea and quickly saw that Dite had left what he needed up on the screen.   
 he lost time reading it and jumped up ready with Biotics flaring when Dite made a noise in the kitchen.   
She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.   
"Sorry." she said as she put a pan onto the stove.    
He nodded and walked over to the kitchen watching as she started to cook. she moved quickly as she got the food out, when got out a white piece of meat he got closer leaning over her shoulder.  
"Fish." she said. "I know you like them just still trying to find some other things I know you would like."   
He nodded watching her cut the fish. "not much has lived though to this cycle."   
"I know but some flavouring stuff could be found that kind of tasted like it. Daddy had to do a lot of finding for food he liked." she moved out from his arms to put the fish on the stove.   
He sat back watching her as she cooked. when it was done it was cooked with the edges burnt. he looked up at her and saw her looking defected.  she threw her hands up into the air and sat down beside him.   
"I tried!" She cried poking at her own.  
He smiled and took a bite of his fish then almost choked on it.  
it wasn't that well done but it was ok.   
they didn't talk while they eat just comfortable sitting beside each other. when they had finished Dite turned to him as she braided back her hair.   
"I want you to know that till the war is over I will be using you for sex after that then, if you want, we can do more."  
He packed up the plates then looked at her. "and why is that?"  
"Well if I have I start to care for you then I won't be able to send you out in the field."   
"Your mind on. "he smiled looking into her eyes. "Other things? " he asked watching her checks change colour.  
"yes and I wouldn't be able to send you into fights where I know you could get hurt." She looked down then up back at him. "I would run after you doing my best to save you not caring about the mission."  
He took her hands in his stroking them. "You shouldn't worry about it, Aphrodite. I have lived this long I can live longer with you no matter what happens."  
She smiled and nodded. "still it stands as I have this rule about sleeping with my team mates and anyone serving under me."   
He nodded understanding her concern. "I promise not to announce when I come to your room."   
 


	21. Sanctuary on Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

"you have 30 minutes before you need to get up commander."  
Javik rubbed his face hearing the voice. he blinked then opened his eyes as EDI repeated the message. Dite murmured something as she rolled over still sleeping. he was unable to stop himself from smiling then pulled the covers up over her shoulders then stroked her check. he pulled on his armour leaving her to sleep.

 

  
She woke up to find herself alone in her bed, Javik, as she had asked was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed her clothes walking to the shower thinking over the last few days. they had saved Jacob and some ex-Cerberus with him. it had been nice to see him and his girlfriend. he was going to be a great leader one day. after that they had went to help out at a Ardat-Yakshi Monastery, it hadn't been the nicest places to go. they had met Samara and her daughters. they had said they would stay at the Monastery and she hoped they were going to be safe.  
she stepped out of the shower got dressed then opened the bathroom door.   
She grabbed her armour then looked up.   
"EDI, what do we know about Sanctuary?"  
"it is known place for refugees to go though there has been known communication out of Sanctuary. I can find traces Cerberus codes inside some of the ads for Sanctuary."  
Dite frowned as she put on her belt. "So we should be on the lookout for them there." she put on her boots wiggling her toes once they were on. she put her hair into a long braid then into a bun. her hair was always a risk husk's liked to grab it and pull her down, Tali asked once about cutting it making her laugh. she never cut her hair even if it put her in danger.   
"EDI, Call Garrus and Javik. Need them both for this." 

 

  
she met the other two down in the Shuttle bay. Garrus was doing the last check over his rifle, Javik was standing there not touching anything in the middle of the room. she walked over to him putting her hand on his arm under his armour then gave it a squeeze as she walked past him to the shuttle. the other two followed her on then the shuttle lifted up and out of the Normandy.   
"I had EDI look into Sanctuary, post to be a safe haven against the Reapers."  
"Very unlikely, there is no place safe from the Reapers." Javik said rubbing his hands together.  
"Let me guess it gets worse." Garrus said his mandibles flaring out.  
"it does. Cerberus is there as well and there has been no known communication out of Sanctuary."  
The two males were quite for a moment then Garrus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What do you think is happening to them?"  
She looked down at her gloved hands for a moment then looked up. "When we went to mars we found Cerberus troops that looked like husks. we haven't been able to find out where they have come from and with Sanctuary going dark..." She trailed off then shrugged scared to even voice what could be happening there.  
"In my cycle we would always lose two people to the reapers, the one who was changed then the one who couldn't shoot their friend." Javik said his eyes catching hers.   
The shuttle rattled as they went though turbulence, Garrus put his hand up onto the handhold murmuring.   
"spirits help us."  
  
they had a welcoming committee of Cerberus plus the jamming of there comms when they landed but with her flare Javik's dark channel and Garrus's sniper they were taken down easily enough. they had heard Oriana's call as they came in and hoped to find her with everyone else who had came here. they got into the main building fine enough but found it empty and trashed. there was gunshots in the walls and mostly everything turned over.   
"they most of thought themselves safe in here." Javik commented.   
"No place is safe." she said softly as she walked over to a terminal trying to accesses it. there was only security footage about the refuges nothing about what happened here. after searching though a few desks Garrus played back a recording about how they needed to keep a comm silence and how vital it was to the base.   
"Maybe they were doing what they were doing on Ilos?" she said trying to be hopeful.   
"Not likely." Garrus said softly as he ended the playback.   
 they walked down to the other level then heard both Javik and Garrus sniff.   
"someone is dead." Garrus said walking on ahead.   
"Reapers and humans, by the smell." Javik said walking beside him.   
She stood there for a moment trying to smell and got nothing till she got closer, by then they were bending down over the body of a Ravager. by a desk was Cerberus troops. she walked over and lifted off his helmet wincing at the face. it was just like the ones they found on mars.  
she stood up hearing a voice of Miranda, she looked around then saw a terminal at the end of a corridor.   
"Everyone, someone left a clue for us." She said as she half turned to them.   
They walked over to her and then followed her to the Terminal. they listened to Miranda's message about how this place wasn't a safe place and it was a Cerberus base run by her father.   
" Sanctuary is a lie. Stay away." was her last words.  
Dite looked back to the others. "this doesn't sound good at all. Miranda told me about her father and with what we have been finding..." she trailed off then shrugged her shoulders.  
"then we stop him and put an end to this place." Garrus said as they walked out into the sunlight. there was lake with lots of greenery and in the middle looked like a dome of some sort. there was no way around it so she pressed some buttons to see if any of them would work to drain the water. there was no way she wanted to get wet and as Garrus told her once Turians often drowned in water. she knew that Javik could swim so it didn't matter. the water drained and she heard Javik grumble softly.   
"Reaper tech. there is so much of it too"   
"it proves your theory." Garrus said as they climb down the ladder. "about what  they are using it for."  
"One time I wish I wrong." she grumbled as they entered the main part of the building.

 

  
they got into the control centre to find it was all dark, they looked around but it was Garrus who found the switch.  
the lights came on  showing a window that remained dark but security footage of rooms came on above the terminal where Garrus found the switch.  
"yes...this is known to me." Javik said his voice soft but there was that slightly rumble of anger under it. "they do not kill what can be useful."  
She watched as a human was placed into a tube yellow smoke started to full the tube till she was unable to see and when it cleared there was a husk.  
"I'm sorry Dite." Javik said softly beside her then ran his hand over hers.  
She nodded trying not to shiver from what she just seen, it was so unnatural. "This is horrible."  
she pressed another button hoping to put more lights on to see though the window but was greeted with Husks running away from the light. one jumped up onto the window making her jump back, she glanced around the window bringing up her gun to see more of them looking down at her.  
"Is there another way round?" ask Garrus.   
"let's try and find a way around." she put her gun away and made sure her hair was in a bun. No husk was going to grab her hair like they used to.  
they walked into the next room and found another terminal.   
She turned it on to find Miranda had left another message.   
Miranda had been the one to shut everything down to keep everyone out of Sanctuary. she was about to pull away when Garrus pointed out more.   
Kai-leng was here.   
"Let's go." she snapped running to the door as it opened she heard a Husk cry out. she shot him but more were coming up behind him. they cleared the room then down stairs into a large room with more husk and a Banshee. She and Garrus hit the Banshee while Javik dealt with the husks. they killed the Banshee and as she turned to help Javik a Husk grabbed her bun pulling her back making her cry out as she fell. The husk stood over here then grabbed her armour as she punched it off, it was knocked back then was thrown up into the air and slammed down to the ground at the same time she heard a sniper pop as it went off. she stood up bringing her gun up but Javik was there his hand on her arm, Garrus was close behind him.   
"why don't you cut your hair!" Javik snapped.   
She pressed her lips together giving herself more time before replying and to recover from what just happened.  
"I can't cut it." she snapped back. "anyway we need to find Miranda and Kai-leng and her crazy ass father!"   
Javik growled then pulled her into a hug. she hesitated for a moment then hugged him back he let her go then walked off to the other side of the room to where they needed to go. she followed him doing her best not to look at Garrus as his soft footfalls followed her.  
  
  
  
They got into the lift to go up to the tower where they how everyone was. Garrus was being quite while Javik was glaring at the control panel as if to make it go faster.  
Since the husk incident they hadn't really spoken even when they found out what TIM and Miranda's father were up to.  
they had gone though a few areas filled with husk making machines, it made her skin crawl.   
the doors opened they looked around guns out to make sure they were safe. they turned as one as they heard a gunshot and a cry of pain.  
She nodded as they covered the doors then opened them she tacked for people and saw a man holding Miranda's sister, Oriana.   
"Shepard!" she didn't take her eyes of the man but knew the voice. Miranda.  
"you seem to have excellent timing." said the man who she took for Miranda's and Oriana's father. she winced at his accent. it was almost as bad as her clones.  
"just put the gun down." she said annoyed as the rest of her team entered the room.  
"no. Oriana tried to shoot me, no doubt because of Miranda's influence."   
"Miranda you need to train you sister better. Now tell me where Kai-leng is."  
She heard Miranda's painful chuckle then a whispered will do. that didn't sound good.  
"He's gone. Took my research and left us here to die."  
"that's what Cerberus does. take only what they want and kill everyone else."  
She heard movement beside her making her glance as Miranda slowly stood up.   
"That's close enough! all of you!" Lawson waved his gun at them. "I will finish the job."  
"This will end here with you either dying or taking into custody. what is it going to be?"  
Miranda begged her not to let Lawson to take her sister away from her. She nodded to her, knowing that pain.  
Lawson looked at the group then pushed Oriana towards them as soon as she was clear Miranda used her Biotics on her father sending him flying though the window down to where the husks were before.  
Dite helped up Oriana up off the floor as Miranda came over. Dite watched them feeling jealous, wanting to know if she would ever get to see her sister again, to hug her, to ask her one more time if she was ok. she looked away blinking tears out of her eyes as Javik came up beside her. she knew he could feel what she was going through but kept his distance.  
Miranda turned to her and they both smiled at each other, she gave the other women a hug.  
when they were sitting on the shuttle going back to the Normandy, Garrus said he had everything then Miranda dropped a bombshell on them. she had placed a tracker on Kai-leng's ship all they needed to do is watch where he would go. they knew he would try and hid his tacks so they had a few days at least before they could do anything.  
Dite sat back then smiled. "Cortez, tell Joker we are going to have that party he wants."


	22. nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Dite stood outside Garrus's door biting her lip. she needed to check on Garrus and to make sure he was ok about her and Javik. she took a deep breath and opened the door, Garrus turned around to look at her and gave her a Turian smile that made her give him a smile back.   
"How are you after all of that?" he asked her before she could say anything.   
"I'm fine just worried about you."   
He nodded then turned back to his Terminal did a few things then turned back to her. "I'm doing fine Dite, just wish all of this would be over."   
"So do I and after seeing what happened to those poor people." She closed her eyes trying to get the images out of her mind. She jumped when Garrus put his hand on her shoulder. he was looking down at her worried, she gave him a small smile then patted his hand.  
"You and Javik?" he asked changing the subject.  
"Ummmm yeah. are you jealous?" she asked looking up at him.  
"only in the sense that I couldn't make you happy but I'm happy for you, Dite."   
"thanks Garrus it means a lot. after how we ended I was surprised that you stuck around."   
Garrus tilted his head slightly then shrugged. "I knew you needed me around to keep an eye on things."   
she smirked then gave her best friend a hug, he hugged her back then whispered. "Just don't ever do that again."   
she pulled back and kissed his check plate. "no promises."  
He chuckled at that while she left glad that was over. as she walked though the Mess hall Miranda caught her eye.   
"Can I talk to you Dite I have more information about you."

  
   
She had invite Miranda back to her cabin not wanting anyone to over hear what this was about. it was a nice evening on the ship everyone enjoying the down time.  
"so what have you found out?" She asked a little worried on what she would find.   
"That whoever made you and your sister was just as bad as mine." Miranda said as she poured herself some wine.   
"Now that is scary."   
"I know and they wanted to have a good heir to their empire."  
"Got a name?"   
"none so far but we were both made from the same place."   
Dite sat back in her chair. "don't tell me we could be sisters..."  
"No and thank goodness for that." they smiled at each other then laughed.   
"at least you've conformed that me and Nina are test tube babies. " she smoothed out her skirt. "At least we had a good family that hasn't used us in any way."  
"Unlike mine."   
"at least you still have Ori." she told the other women. "and if that is all you've got that's all that matters."  
Miranda smiled at her then took a swing of her drink. "Anything else should I should know?"  
"Planning to become the next shadow broker?"   
"Answering a question with a question, that's a good deflection."   
She chuckled and shrugged. "I can't helped it."  
"So?" Miranda raised her perfectly perfect eyebrows.  
She shook her head. "the ship is running as normal as it can get. The AI getting its own body. a 50,000 year old alien being grumpy, Asari being their stuck up self's and the best crew ever on it."   
Miranda smiled. "and I don't miss it. I just want to get Ori to someplace safe and just ride out the rest of the war." 

  
  
Dite was running she didn't know from who or what but all she knew she had to do was run from the whispers. she felt brushes touch her face then she was in a park, turning she saw a bench and ran towards it. as she got there, there was a boy sitting there he looked up at her then ran off.   
"Hey! wait!" she called out as the whispers got louder for a moment. she could make out a word or two but it sounded like another langrage. she ran towards the boy hearing him cry out, they raced around the park then he stopped and turned to her.   
"Hey! are you.....ok?" she asked as he started to burn.  
she wanted to look around for water or take of her clothes to stop the fire, to stop him burring. she was about to reach up when she sat up breathing hard, covered in sweat. her long hair stuck to her arms and back even in its braid. she put her head in her hands then felt Javik's move beside her making her look up at him; it was too dark see him but she could hear his breathing and guessed he woke up in the same state she was in.   
"Did I wake you?" she asked softly.  
"No." he moved to turn on the light so she could see him, she did not have his night vision. "I woke up just before with my own nightmare."   
"Don't think I brought it on?"  
He smirked then reached out to move the hair off her shoulder. "I don't think so, we both have our own nightmares."   
She nodded then grabbed his fingers to kiss them, knowing that it was a very suggestive act she put them back on the bed then she pulled away and got out of bed grabbing her PJ's. she was thirsty and needed to go for a walk to get what had happened out of her mind. as she put on her clothes she turned to look at him.  
"I'm going to get a hot drink. want one?"  
He settled back into the pillows watching her then nodded. "I'll stay here so no one gets any ideas."   
She laughed at that then walked out the door, planning to get food with the drink as well.

  
  
The door hissed closed behind Dite leaving him alone in the room. the fish tank made a noise into the quite startling him.  
He sighed thinking back to his own nightmare; facing his old friends, team mates and his Empress all with no faces but he knew who they were. all of them blaming him for his failure of not resurrecting the Prothean empire, leaving them to die and being the only one to live.  
He rubbed his hands together trying not to think about it, he put his hand to where Dite had been laying feeling the warmth from her body. he idly stroked the space getting the memories of her and him. if someone had told him 50,000 years ago that he would be mating with a primitive, a human no less he would of punished the man but now it was true.   
The Door hissed making him look up to see Dite walking in with cups in one hand with a tray of food on the other.   
He reached out to take the tray while she place the cups down on her side then handed him his cup after he put the tray down at the foot of the bed.  
She sat down beside him taking a sip of her drink.   
he took a sniff and smiled knowing it was peppermint, he wondered if she drank it out of respect of her horse or not.  
"what are you smiling at?" she asked as she put down her cup then started to put some slice of fruit on her cracker.   
"Just thinking." was all he let her know.   
she smiled at him then put another slice of  fruit on a cracker and gave it to him.   
they sat there in silence for awhile while they eat and drank. she packed up after they finished putting it on the table by the chairs then climbed back into bed.   
He warped an arm around her pulling her close, she rested her head on his shoulder then sighed happily.   
"Do you feel better?" she asked as her rested her hand on his knee.   
"as one can in a middle of a war."   
"hmmm." she hummed softly. "I just wish the nightmares would stop, they make both of us so tired."   
"and hard to think." he added playing with her hair, undoing the long braid so her hair was lose.   
she smiled looking up at him as he let her hair drape over the bed. he wrapped some around his hand then lightly pulled, not enough for her to move her head.  
She watched his hand then looked up at him.   
"are you pretending to be a husk?" she asked.  
"No, but you hair should be cut before the next battle. I don't want your hair to get pulled again."  
"Don't worry it happens a lot."   
He snorted softly his mind flashing back to watching as the Husk grabbing her, pulling her down then going to gut her. his panic at the thought of her dying right there without a chance to defect the reapers. "putting you in danger each time you go out."   
She pulled on her hair and he let it slid out of his hand. she smoothed it out then took a deep breath.  
"My sister had cancer when we were little, it was easily taken care of but she lost her hair. my hair was a lot longer than this so I gave her my hair. my one true beauty gone with a few snips of shears."    
He watched her play with her hair, understanding how important her hair is for her, then she looked up at him.  
"You keep it long just in case she needs it again."  
she nodded bright blue eyes blinking up at him. she looked away moving her hair away from him.   
"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" she asked shifting slightly away from him.  
He laid back on the pillows closing his eyes, feeling like she was half across the galaxy when she moved away. "I was just running that's all." he opened an eye to glance at her. "and yours?" she was busy plaiting it.   
"A child running and when I catch up to him." she took a deep shuddering breath. "he is somehow set on fire and dies."   
"have you see this child before?"  
"yes. he was on earth I saw him die on a shuttle but he keeps showing up in my dreams. maybe I feel regret over it or hormones want me to have one."   
He sat up surprised at that, the fact he was the only Prothean alive hit home and he couldn't think past the fact that a child would change that,  he turned to her. "you want a child?"  
the room was quite as she looked up at him then she sat up slowly. "Well one day."   
"we..we can't have a child!" he stammered out surprised that the thought would cross her mind. he was a Prothean and she a primitive, the child wouldn't be allowed to do anything. "it...it...it would be...it wouldn't be allowed to process in the empire!"  
He took a few deep breaths watching Dite's face then saw her lips twitch into a smile then she started to laugh.   
"Wh...what's so funny?!" he cried out as she laughed harder. "I'm worried about the child!"  
She put her hands over her mouth trying her best not to laugh but it didn't help then she feel back onto the pillows as it eased into a giggle.   
he sat that not sure what to do other than to wait till it was over. she sat up wiping her face then looked at him.  
"Javik, I may have some of Prothean DNA but I don't think we." she pointed to him then to herself. "Can have a child together, no matter how hard we try."  
Javik felt his mouth drop open then closed it again crossing his arms over his chest. his dream had affected him more then he wanted to say.   
She rested her hand on his knee looking up at him. "I'm sorry for laughing but I thought you would think that we couldn't."   
He sighed and unfolded his arms placing his hand on hers. "I'm sorry Dite, it's just the nightmare was about being the last of my kind hit me more then I would like to say."   
She stroked his hand then pulled him close to her. he lent on her glad that he had someone to lean on. he warped his arms around her as she pulled him close. he took a deep breath then unable to hold back he started to grieve what he had lost.  



	23. that one time we got drunk ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

They arrived at the Citadel a few hours later, everyone was going off to have some fun before coming to the party at the apartment. so she had a few hours by herself for awhile and she didn't know what to do. she walked around the apartment then knew what she was going to do.

 

  
  
"come on Dite do a shot with us!" Sam said as she slid a glass to her filled with some blue drink.  
She shook her head and pushed it down the line to Javik.   
"I don't drink."  
"not even one?" asked Vega.   
she shook her head. "remember when I told you about the chesses? it's kind of like that." she told him taking a step back from the bar.  
"I have to hear this one." Miranda added.   
Dite bit her lip then lifted her shoulders in a small shrug trying not to pop out of her dress. "Me and my sister stole a big wheel of chesses and we had to eat it all."  
"Wait! you have a sister?" Garrus asked.   
"Is she hot?" Joker added.   
Dite sighed then crossed her arms, doing her best to fit the dress around her breasts as she did it but before she could say anything a drunk Javik answered for her.  
"she's a twin."   
She turned to him giving him a death glare as she did so there was an echo of surprise from everyone then.   
"So that's why you weren't as surprised as the rest of us when we saw the clone." said Garrus swaying slightly.   
"umm yeah." she rubbed the back of her neck.   
"So Identical or?" Vega said then got a not so subtle push from Ash.   
Dite smirked. "daddy couldn't even tell us apart by scent, don't know how many times, after we had done something, he would pick us up smelling us then smelling whatever we had broken then punish us both, as he couldn't tell us apart."  
"Your father wasn't....human?" Tali asked.   
Dite nodded not happy about the questions but it was better than being told she had to drink.   
"He was a Krogan!" Wrex all but shouted raising his glass in a cheer.  
everyone turned to her one again in surprise.  
"Dam Skippy." Zaeed said coming up to her. "always knew your moves had to come from a Krogan."   
he placed his hand on her shoulder, as he did so she reached up went down on one knee throwing him over her shoulder and onto the couch. she flicked her hair off her shoulder raising her nose slightly. "The best."   
everyone cheered and laughed at that, then slowly they went off in to small groups leaving her alone with Javik at the bar.

 

 

Dite heard something  happened up stairs and decided to see what was going on. she walked up stairs to find Vega, Ashley, Liara, Jacob and Miranda seeing what was better physical or Biotics strength.  
she listened to them talk then decided to step in.  
"James, at least with Biotics you can do this." she clenched her hand making herself have a blue glow then her hair stood up on its tips, making her look like some sort of monster.  
"Dite I love you hair!" Ashley said trying not to laugh.  
"I don't think it will be the in thing." Miranda said not even trying to hide a laugh.   
"I know but come on." she posed. "I do look good don't I?"   
That got more laughs. in the end they agreed that Biotics were better.   
"Hey Dite! Bug guy down here is getting touchy feely." Jack called making her walk down the stairs into the bar.  
she raced down the stairs to see how Javik was getting all touchy feely. Jack was with Cortez, Wrex and Javik in the bar room and as she came into the room Javik was trying to get people to let him touch them. she put her hand over his then placed it on the bar.   
"Looks like I'm on hands duty." she said smiling at everyone.  
For the rest of the night she spent it in the bar room making sure Javik didn't get to touchy feely with anyone but her.   
She was amused by the man emergency with Joker and hopped that the boys would take him out to the shooting range. she did draw the line about using the bar as the shooting range.  
The boy's sat around the bar grumping then Zaeed turned to her.  
"you know what you need! a theme song!"  
"Everyone has one!" Wrex added.   
She sighed and turned her omi tool on then started to play a jingle.  
"Aphrodite Aphrodite Aphrodite, the goddess of love."  
everyone was quite for a moment looking at her, it seemed the night for it.   
"your name is ....Aphrodite?" Joker asked.  
She nodded having a little flashback to her childhood everyone teasing her about it.   
Garrus looked at everyone then at her. "is that a bad thing?"  
Dite nodded pushing back her hair, it still wasn't down from her show of Biotics. "let's just say I should of been called Athena of goddess of war with everything I'm doing."  
"hell yeah!" Joker said.  
"to our goddess!" Wrex raised his glass everyone followed him in the cheer.

  
  
After a while the evening started to calm down most of the people drunk or worn out from dancing.   
Dite put the ones she could into a bed or a couch then put blankets on the ones who were asleep. she tucked in Wrex and had place Grunt beside them, they were all ready snoring up a storm. Dite found herself glad that the place was so big meant everyone had space to themselves. everyone seemed to have a good night together, she had seen Vega and Ash go into a room together then Zaeed and Samara talking near a painting with him trying his best to impress Samara.   
 she had hoped to see Tali and Garrus go together but nothing seemed to be happening there.  
she wanted all her friends to be happy whether if it was with someone or not.   
Javik was waiting for at the top of the stairs swaying from side to side from drinking too much, it had been fun to see another side of him but she couldn't help but wonder if that was what he really like before the war, she had told him to wait there while she checked on everyone. Slowly she walked up the stairs feeling his eyes on her as she reached the top her held out his hand to her she took it and smiled at him, he gave her a rather goofy smile back. she led him to the main bedroom remembering the last time they were in here together. she pushed him to sit on the bed and started to undo his armour. he rarely ever took off his armour, he only took it off for sex then quickly put it back on afterwards. she took of his shoulder guards then the most pointed parts of his chest armour, she put them on the chair then pushed him down on to bed.   
he had watched while she undressed him then pulled her down onto the bed.   
"staying with me?" he asked slurring the words.   
"yes I am, that's why you're missing most of your chest armour. now I have to take off mine." she said sitting up to tie back her hair, it was still a lost coarse.   
He watched her with heavy lids a faint smile on his lips. when she finished she climbed in beside him resting her head on the pillow beside him. he moved to lay on his side to look at her. it was still odd to see four eyes looking at her but she did enjoy looking at them. his hand reached out to hers and held it as they both drifted off.

 

  
  
She woke up without hearing EDI's call making her wonder where she was for awhile then she remembered.  she got up trying to push back her hair to find it was still standing up on end.   
"damm it." she murmured then looked around for Javik, she heard his growl coming from bathroom. she walked into the bathroom to find Javik on the floor. He looked up at her blinked a few times then focused on her face as she bent down in front of him.  
she stroked his check smiling down at him.   
"Didn't you have alcoholic drinks in your cycle?"  
He did a low growl then leaned into her fingers.   
"we did but its been....50,000 years since then."   
She chuckled and moved so she was sitting in front of him, he bent down resting his head on her knee. she ran her fingers over the top of his head feeling the ridges of the plates.   
"I was dreaming." he said slowly. "i had been sleeping and woke up 50,000 years later. every primitive race was now in control of everything. their driving was the worse and the reapers were still there. " he moved his hands in a gesture she knew to be disgust.   
"really? was there any good parts of it?" she asked.   
He growled again. "there was a...human female. she had long hair and eyes that drew you in making you unable to look away."  
She smiled and kissed the top of her head. "go back to sleep and dream."

 

  
  
A little later she walked down the stairs to find mostly everyone awake and eating breakfast.   
Garrus walked over to her. "how are you feeling after last night?"   
She smiled. "well I have a hungover Prothean in my bathroom, wondering if we broke anything and I'm hoping no one has been using the used bottles as targets."  
Garrus looked away to the bar room then back at her. "may not want to go in there."   
she sighed and walked to the Kitchen to find Vega cooking eggs with Grunt watching the pan closely.  
"Grunt, you will get burnt if you watch to closely and with all that drinking you did, I don't think you can heal yourself from a burn right now." she said as she sat down pushing her braid off her shoulder it was the only way to tame her hair.   
"But I only wanted some eggs." Grunt mumble as he walked away to sit beside her.   
"I can do enough for everyone." Vega said as he started to do more.   
"thanks." she said putting her elbows on the bench. "I will need some to go as well."  
She and Grunt didn't have to wait long before their breakfast arrived. she toyed with the Idea with taking the eggs up to Javik but she was hungry and was asleep last time he saw her.  
she wiped her mouth after eating the eggs then turned to Grunt.   
"Grunt can you take this up to my room? Javik is in there, don't wake him up just leave in on the bedside table."    
He nodded then left with the plate to go up the stairs.  
she slid off the chair then walked into the bar room wondering how bad it was.   
There was broken bottles everywhere with a few shots in the wall. she sighed rubbing her forehead wondering who did it, she had a good idea on who it was and they had some cleaning up to do.

 

  
  
two hours later she was looking over the Normandy, part of her missing the wind that would normally be on earth when you looked out on of something like the Normandy. she put her chin on her hand smiling imaging the Normandy as some great sailing ship about to go out on its maiden voyage.  
She turned heading footsteps behind her, it was everyone making her smile.   
Garrus went to her left while Javik went to her right, his hand resting lightly on hers.   
"recovered?" she asked them both turning back to the Normandy.   
"only so much." Garrus said while Javik just nodded.   
She giggled then nodded to the ship.   
"all on the Normandy, we know where the Cerberus base is and it's not going to wait for us."  
everyone turned away from the view and started to board the Normandy she followed them with Javik at her side.  



	24. The death of the three headed hound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

"are we ready to go?" she asked as she walked into the cockpit. EDI turned to her and nodded.  
"I'm ready to go."   
"Wait what!?" Joker cried out as he half turned the chair around to look at them.   
"I have to go Jeff, it is the only way to stop Cerberus."  
Dite took a step back leaving them to talk.  
"I....know." Joker said softly  then turned his chair back round. so his back was to them. "Commander, take good care of her."   
"I will." She said as she lightly patted his shoulder then she turned to EDI and nodded.   
Cortez was all ready in the shuttle with Javik hanging out beside the door, he nodded to them then got in as they reached the shuttle. she sat in the seat beside Cortez riding as co-pilot he glanced at her then looked away.   
"I heard stories about your driving...."  
She smirked as she the shuttle lifted off. "you drive off a cliff once and everyone says you're a bad driver."  
Cortez got them into the base with only minimal damage he called out that he would stay with the shuttle in case they needed him.  
"Commander, they are going to vent room of air." EDI called out. "the terminal to shut it down is up that ladder." She pointed to her left.   
"Got it!" she called out running around an Atlas to shoot it in the back taking it down to get to the ladder. EDI and Javik were close behind her, her and Javik dealt with the troops there while EDI shut down the venting process.   
when it was done EDI turned to her as a ship launcher came up still with a ship on it.    
"They have locked down the doors and it would take to long this is the quickest way."   
Dite nodded knowing that with the fifth fleet out there time was a issue. She watched as EDI pressed the button and then felt the station shake as the ship hit the wall. at least now they had an easy way in.

  
  
EDI paused by the door as she started to unlock it then turned to her.   
"The terminal beside you has information about the Lazarus project"  
Dite stood there looking at the terminal feeling like she just got punched.  
_you weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life._  
she could now found out if what her clone said was real or not. if she was just a smart VI or just another clone.  
_you weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life._  
She jumped as Javik placed his hand on her shoulder turning her to look at him. she gave him a smile then turned back to the terminal knowing that if she didn't take this chance then she would never feel real.  
as she listened to the entry's she felt relieved that at least they had used her brain but there was nothing about her body, making her wonder if it was her old body. She felt Javik squeeze her hand making him turn to him as the last entry ended.   
"I'm...real." she said softly to him.   
"I could of told you that." he said as the corner of his lips went down. "remember to forces on the fighting and defeating the Reapers."    
She nodded then glanced at EDI who nodded it was time to move on.

 

  
  
after seeing the human Reaper she really wanted to leave the station. she never wanted to see that thing ever again. Javik was talking but she wasn't listening she just wanted to get out.  
They fought though more Cerberus troops climbing up ladders as they went, when they got to the top they raced though a few rooms then they got to a door that EDI said the VI was in there. EDI got the door open showing a room with a large window looking out to a planet that was red and blue.   
She knew where she was now, in the Illusive man's favourite room.  the only other thing in the room was a chair and monitors.  she walked over to the chair and sat down EDI walked over to the monitors and started to look for the Prothean VI, that was the main reason why they were here, as she did the same.  
"you're sitting in my chair." Said a voice then a hiss of letting out smoke. she stood up slowly turning to see the Illusive man in holo form looking at her. She smiled at him then threw his chair across the room making sure to hit his holo.   
"Now no one can sit in your chair, it was the only thing you had left"  
he was silent for a moment then took a long breath of his ciggie before specking.   
"you may think that but we have achieved everything we needed to do."   
"we have seen the results of that and I'm not impressed. it's better to kill a Reaper then control it."  
He took another draw of his cigarette. "thanks to the Prothean VI we have everything we need."  
"You have the Catalyst."   
He just smiled at her.  
She pressed her lips together annoyed that he has it.  
"tell me how exactly it will help you control the Reapers."  
He flicked the cigarette. "you'll have to ask the VI yourself. I'm done helping you and your...team."  
She snorted. "when did you start?"  
"if only you saw the bigger picture, everything ive done has uplifted humanity. not only above other species in our galaxy but the Reapers to."  
She shook her head knowing that talking to him was fruitless nothing was going to come out of it. she still tried anyway but in the end it didn't get her anywhere.  
EDI called out saying she almost got it then the Illusive man started in on her.  
She got out her gun and fired two shots at the holo. "I know your only a holo right now but shut the hell up. we are going to get what we came for then we will leave everything in ruins. you.will.not.stop.us."   
She heard EDI's footstep then beside her the VI appeared. She smiled at it glad it was ok.   
"enjoy your little chat, but don't overstay your welcome." the Illusive man said then disappeared.  
 she turned to the VI not knowing how long they had.   
"you ok little guy?" she asked it as Javik walked closer to her to stand by her shoulder.  
"yes. you are attempting to recover me from indoctrinated forces?" it asked.   
She nodded. "yes but we need to know what the Catalyst is, please."  
The VI nodded. "I will comply."  
"thank you."  
"the Catalyst enhances dark energy transmissions and coordinates the entire mass relay network. in your cycle it is known as the Citadel."  
She looked at the others and got confused looks.   
"the Catalyst is the Citadel." she repeated.   
"yes." the VI said simply then added. "the plans for the crucible was handed down over countless cycles. no one can pin point when but the Citadel had to be used."  
"why...why couldn't you tell us before?" she asked it taking a step closer to it.  
"it was feared that if the reapers were aware of the catalyst's intended use, they would retake it and use it for their own means." she got the feeling that it was looking right at her into her eyes when it added. " I am programmed to withhold that information until the crucible is complete."  
 She nodded then held out her hand to it. "it's ready now, we can take you to the Citadel and it will be over and done with."  
It walked over to her but didn't shrink down to transfuse.   
"that may no longer be possible. the one you call the Illusive man, has fled to the Citadel and informed the Reapers."  
She swore her hands going into fists, they were so close she glanced at Javik and saw the same anger there.  
"the Citadel is in danger. the reapers will take control of it."   
"and everyone there will be killed it's just like was three years a go!" she snapped.  
"the Citadel has been moved to the Reaper controlled space, the system you call Sol."  
Dite closed her eyes. "Earth." she whispered.  
"the odds of accessing the Catalyst is remote."  
She opened her eyes and smiled. "we have a saying on Earth; don't tell me the odds. we will finish this and I promise you and Javik you will both get the vengeance for all the ones you lost in your cycle. its only thanks to you both have we gotten this far. your peoples voices will be heard when the Reapers are dead and gone. I promise you that."  
The VI tilted its head just like Javik does and she had a feeling it was smiling. "I hope you find success."  
She nodded then turned to EDI then the room lit up and she heard a soft footfall behind her. she turned, getting her rifle out to find Kai-leng there.  
"not so fast." he said with his hand up in the air.  
"hello dog, Miranda says hi."  
He ran towards them using his Biotics making her stumble backwards. Javik was there to keep him off her while EDI was close behind. she got up and hit him with a Flare that took down his shields as EDI hit him with an overload. Javik used his dark channel to weaken him as she took aim. he was down and out.  she nodded to the others to watch him as she went to the VI. as it shrank and hovered close to her she heard Kai-leng get up then he gave a death rattle as Javik dealt with him.   
She put the VI in a safe place then turned to the others. it was sad to death and Kai-leng may of been a pain but he was good to fight against.   
she stepped over his body and walked out the door. she needed to get out of this place and get the crucible working.  



	25. I have an army you have an army lets fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

"Commander, Admiral Hackett wants permission to come aboard. " Joker said over the internal comm as she lift went down to the CIC. she fixed up her dress blues and nodded.   
"Permission granted."  
The lift doors opened and on the other side of the room she could see the Admiral and two guards/aides following him.  
She stopped by her message terminal watching them walk towards her.  
"Commander." The Admiral said coming up to salute her, she did the same as he asked. "are you ready to bring the might of the galaxy to bear on the Reapers?"  
She nodded. "yes, sir." feeling her heart rate pick up. they were going to go head to head with the Reapers now not just little fights but with this one big fight. maybe this was the first time in countless cycles this was happening.  
"then let's make sure fleets are ready." Hackett said going up to the galaxy map was.  
Sam nodded to him then said the fleets were ready.  
Hackett put his hands be hide him as he started to speck talking about how they were coming together to face the Reapers.  how they have to stand their ground this was their, as a galaxy as a whole, time to show the Reapers what they were made of.   
She couldn't help but be inspired by his words he really knew how to give a speech. he turned to her as he finished coming down the ramp.   
"Shepard, sword is ready to go at Earth while they keep the enemy engaged, you and hammer ground forces can take London."  
She blinked. "London?" she asked. "what about the Citadel?"  
He nodded to the war room as they walked into it. "Admiral Anderson can inform you."

 

  
  
She stood there just behind and to the side of Joker as they jumped though the relay, it was only going to be a hop, skip and a jump to earth. around her was the fleet, Turian, Asari, Quarian, Geth, Krogan, Human and many smaller ones had come to join them. she crossed her arms trying not to fidget. this was something she wanted to remember for the rest of her life.   
they came out at earth a few thousand ships, all different classes. they all came because they knew they needed to this was their only chance to win. she looked at the Asari command ship then smirked.     
"hey joker think any one's got a sign hanging up on a view port saying that: they are here to kick Reaper's butt?"  
She couldn't help but ask making him chuckle.   
"I can make it ours if you want."  
"Lets abuse my new fleet and put it on ours."   
"aye aye ma'am. " he said giving her an amused look.  
She looked at the scanners and could see the Reapers were starting to come their way. She tapped her comm making it go fleet wide.   
"this is it everyone. we have come a long way lets end it on my signal!"  
_"remember to wait till you see the whites of their eyes and if they don't have eyes wait till you can see a good part of their face."_ what her father told her once came to mind and she nodded then counted to ten.   
"FIRE!"  
the lights of what they were firing at the Reapers didn't even light up space, but she was sure if anyone was watching from Earth they were lighting up the sky.  
"fighters: hit the Reapers on my command."  
the fighters were hard to pick out from space but she was sure she saw a few Batarians fighters there. she took a deep breath wondering how many were going to come back then called out for them to attack. everything was going ok so she turned and raced down to the shuttle Garrus and Javik all ready there with Cortez she nodded to them as she jumped in.   
they were part of Hammer who needed to get down to Earth to take it back. the Normandy was to stay with Sword making sure to keep the Reapers busy on their end.  
She watched the video stream as they came down to London, she had never been there and it wasn't high on her list on places to go but it hurt seeing how it was. this was people's homes their lively hood down there and it was destroyed thanks to the Reapers.   
"I'm sorry Dite. I know it isn't easy." Garrus said from beside her as Javik ran his hand over hers.  
She nodded. "my home is on the other side of Earth. a place of bushes and trees, wild fields and mountains. a city isn't my place but it still hurts." she sighed softly then turned to them both. "thank you to both of you for following me this far."   
"are these your last words?" asked Garrus.  
She shook her head. "no its more likely to be urrrh and falling."   
Javik snorted. "more likely you would not feel the blow and keep on going till who ever shot you was dead. then you would fall."   
they all chuckled at that then the call came though that the shuttle with most of the heavy weaponry was shot down. they were the only ones around who could take down what had taken down the other shuttle, it would ruin their plans if it was left up and running.   
"Change of plan." she called to the other two. they listened and said they were ready to go with her each in their own way. she was glad that they were ready to follow her even into hell.

  
  
they fought their way though waves and waves of Reapers getting to the shuttle then Cortez called out that he was getting hit and needed to get to safely but was worried about them. she told him to go and that they would find another way to get to the base where Anderson was.  
they were able to get to the shuttle ok with not to many Reaper troops in the way, she picked up the Cain turning to the Reaper. it was a much smaller a lesser class then Sovereign or Harbinger so it could be taken out by the Cain in theory. now she had to test it in the mist of battle she loaded it then took a deep breath then fired. the missiles went up into the air danced around the Reaper then landed a hit. it took a few heartbeats for the air to clear but she heard it fall and felt the ground shake. she turned to the others and got a nod they felt it too. once the air was clear she saw it was down and out, she informed command and asked for a lift to home base. she was told that they were coming but it will take a few minutes. so they had to hold out.  
She was looking out for more Reapers when a Banshee screamed and floated up in front of her. she walked backwards bring up her assault rifle knowing she needed to get clear before anyone could fire. she tripped and fell over a piece of rubble then looked up as the Banshee put her feet down on the lip of the floor they were on. It grabbed her and held up its other hand with long nails aiming to rib out her heart. It can't end like this she thought as she started to hit the Banshee in the head it cried out then she heard a shot and most of the Banshee's head was gone. it fell backwards taking her with her as it did it's death scream. she reached out to grab the lip of the building when someone lifted her arm and pulled her close. She could feel the sharp edges of Javik's armour on her face as  he held on tight to her arms. she looked up to see worry and panic on his face as he bent his head to hers.   
"Don't ever do that again!" he snapped at her. "you should always be on the lookout for enemies!"   
She gave him a meek nod knowing why he snapped out of fear of losing her and not wanting to lose her. he growled softly then let her go as a shuttle pulled up. she took hold of his hand then gave it a squeeze then turned to the shuttle it was time to go.  
Javik followed her into the shuttle with Garrus not too far behind. she turned to the man shutting the door.  
"your alive." said the man, who looked like he was a Major, in front of her.   
"I am." she said in the shuttle rubbing her check, a chip of the concrete must of got her there.   
"That you are, Commander." said a well remembered voice she turned and her cheeks hurt from grinning as Anderson walked over to her. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, Shepard."   
She nodded as she took his hand giving it a shake.   
"it's good to see you in the flesh sir."   
He chuckled at that then sobered as she asked how everything was.  
everything was going well it seemed so far all they had to get to was the forward operating base.  
they talked about their tactics and other small talk till they got to the FOB. Anderson ordered that Hammer had the all clear then told her to meet him at the office at the base after she had everything she needed.  
"yes, Sir." she said nodding to the others to on a head she was going to need to take a moment to catch her breath back.  
she over heard on the radio that not many of Hammer landed, it was going to be rough without them.  
The Major walked up to her.   
"the fight here's been some of the worst on the planet, it looks bad but we still have hope. and." he smiled at her. "you're here. it'll do the troops some good to see you. bolster their resolve."  
She blinked then nodded half hoping she wasn't going to have to deal with what she always did in crowds now. everyone wanted to talk to her to touch her get a little bit of Shepard. it all ways made her tired and stressed and it would be the last thing she needed now.  
"I'm just a soldier like them. nothing more or less."  
"you might see yourself like that, but they don't. Next to Admiral Anderson, you're the only Hero they have, Commander. Don't discount the effect that can have on them."  
She nodded. "just no touching and I'll be fine."  
He nodded gave her a Salute then left her standing there looking out the window into the base. she had watched shows that had London in the background it always made it look old and regal a place you would feel very small in, at least they had one thing right. she felt very small with a big weight on her shoulders. she played with her hair looking at how dark the sky was even though it was early morning, she wondered if there was any mist on green rolling hills. shaking her head she let go of her braid then played with a bit of her armour wondering if she should contact her family, telling them she loved them and was going to be ok, but the idea of them not replying made her stop she wanted to think they were alive no matter what happened. she gave her watch a quick look changed the time zone to her home town and saw it would be dinner time there. she couldn't call at that time anyway they would think she needed them to bail her out or something. she looked down below her she could see Vega and Ash talking together. she watch them for a moment then climbed down the  ladder she had her own goodbye's to make.


	26. the good bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

As she walked over to Vega and Ashley they smiled at her.   
"you two ok?" she asked as them looked at each other then back to her.  
"I Don't know what to feel." Vega said. "it feels strange to be back here to see it like...this."  
"I know but when we beat the Reapers just think, we can make it right again. Javik keeps telling me to focused on the fight on winning maybe we all should take his advice."  
"or be thrown out the air lock." Ashley added grinning.   
they all laughed at that then Ash sobered.   
"it feels like a thousand years since we met on Eden Prime. If it wasn't for you I don't think any of us would be here."  
She shook her head. "not true it was a team effort. I don't know how many times you, all, picked me up after I stumbled."  
Ash nodded then Vega added. "just don't fall when it comes to the final moment, Lola. No pressure of cause."  
"ah ha." she rolled her eyes. "We have the whole Galaxy riding in our pockets, helping us get to this point. so there may be just a little pressure and." she turned to Ash taking her hands in hers. "if this goes south, you will be in command. you've worked with most of the people on the Normandy so they will know you. you can do it Ash, I trust you and your a fine soldier, a Spectre and a friend."   
Ashley nodded then gave her a hug. "it's not going to go south Dite. too much has happened for that."  
she gave them one last smile then walked away heading to the comm room, she wanted to check up on the ones near the front like to make sure they were ok. she called the ones who used to serve on the Normandy each of them giving her encouragement and thanking her for the chance to deal with the Reapers. by the end of it she was holding back tears not wanting anyone to see her cry.  she nodded to the comm officer saying she was done and left the room. she had more people to say goodbye to.

 

 

the door opened in front of her and she could see Garrus talking to a few other Turians over something to do with Wrex, by the time she walked over there though they had it sorted. Garrus's mandibles flared out in a smile as she walked over trying to be as casual as she could. somehow it didn't fool him though, he always could see through her somehow.  
"I guess this is it." he said with a shrug.  
She smirked and played with her hair. "how many times have be done this before, Garrus?"  
"To many." he said deadpan then he lowered his head to look into her eyes. "this times feels different though."  
"come on now, be positive."  
He huffed then said. "well we will kick the Reapers back to dark space and never let them come back, retire somewhere warm and tropical and live off the royalties from the vids."  
She chuckled and nodded. "is that a promise?"  
He joined her in chuckling then nodded. "as long as you can sign all the autographs it will be fine."  
"All we have to do is defect the Reapers."  
Garrus nodded then put a hand on her shoulder. "James told me about a saying you have -"  
"Don't tell me it's about dinosaurs again?"   
"No." he shook his head, a human gesture he picked up from them. " it's; may you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows your dead and if that happens met me at the bar."  
Dite blinked then wiped at her check as a tear ran down.   
"I'll buy the first round." she said hoarsely. she sniffed trying not to let her the few tears turn into sobs. "there will never be a time when there's no Shepard without Vakarian, so you better make it though ok?"  
He nodded then gave her a hug. she held on to him remembering the few times she had let him hug her. they had pre-dating then but it was better for them both to be friends.   
"Forgive the Insubordination." He lowered his voice. "but this old friend has an order for you, give them the blood rage, I want to see Reapers flying and you throwing them around."   
She chuckled and nodded looking up at him, hating how much taller he was then her. he wiped away a tear from her cheek then slowly let her go.   
"and after all that come back to us."

 

  
  
  
Liara was looking over the dead they were mostly human with a few Turians and Asari here and there. Dite thought back to their fight and wondered if another thing had hit home for the Asari.  
she slowly walked over to her.   
"they haven't brought in many more wounded." Liara said over her shoulder to her as she came up beside her.  
"that's something. means Hammer still has a lot of people out there."  
"Ones we don't know about."   
they didn't say anything for a moment then she sighed.   
"How are you feeling? you've come a long way from your first dead body to now."  
Liara was quite for a moment then she turned to her, her voice was quite. "the end is so close now, I thought it over it would take the Reapers over hundred years to destroy all of us. I could still be alive when it happens. the very thought gave me chills. " she paused looking at her hands then looked up at her. "But then I remembered how many times you were told you couldn't do something or it would never happen and you proved them wrong. it made everything...better. at least for awhile." She smiled at her making Dite give one back.  
"I have our time capsule on the Normandy so if anything goes wrong, the next species can find it and do what we could not."  
"you have everything covered then." she said putting her hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm sure no matter what happens you will have our back."   
They smiled at each other again and she turned to go through the door to get to the main commander centre.  
the door opened to a room that had mostly windows looking out to London. at the part of it she could see and hear Wrex giving a speech to his people, she listened for a moment then turned to a window where Javik was looking out of, standing there with his hands behind his back, looking very formal in the way he did it. she walked up to him and stood beside him after a moment he took her hand in his, lightly running his thumb over her hand.  
"In my cycle." he said softly. "the races never came together. there was no rallying cry." his voice changed to one like he was giving a speech. "I envy you that you have the chance to do so and I'm glad that I got to see it happen in this cycle. it is at a time where there can be a tomorrow it just depends on how the avatar of this cycle the exemplar of Victory deals with it."   
She felt her mouth drop open and he raised a hand to stop her from saying anything.   
"Not just for your own kind, Turians or even Protheans, but for all life." he took both of her hands in his. "every soul that has ever existed is watching this moment, watching you.  No one else has ever made it this far. Do not waver. Victory is never won without difficult choices." he looked down at their hands then back up at her. "I know you will see this through for all of us no matter the cost and I'm glad to have met you and serve under you. thank you for letting the last voice of the Protheans speak, Aphrodite."   
"thank you Javik." she said softly, knowing she had been given a great honour in being named the exemplar of Victory.  
He moved his hands to wrap around her hips pulling her close.   
she warp her arms around him hearing the slight clang from their armour meeting.   
she smiled at him then ran her hands over the rim of the armour around his neck.   
"I hope you haven't forgotten your promise." he said as she felt him play with her hair.  
"oh?" she asked trying to act all coy knowing what he meant.  
the corners of his lips went down as he frowned.   
"What will you do after the war?" he asked and she could feel that there was more to this question then face value.   
She took a deep breath. "well I hope you."   
His eyes opened wider then before then he smiled. "still sticking your dirty jokes." he bent his head to hers. "when this is over let's talk about us." they kissed not caring if anyone saw. she had to keep her eyes closed as he pulled away trying to keep in mind that there was a war going on and she was needed elsewhere. She felt his hand rest on her chest then she took a step back opening her eyes.  
"be with me even in the last battle?"  
"Always."  
she left him there feeling his eyes on her as she left the room, nodding to Wrex as she went.  the next room had Tali and EDI, behind them she could see Anderson talking to a few officers.  EDI stood to attention beside her.   
"Dite, I have a question."   
she smiled and looked at her. "big or small or moral?"  
"it is important. its relevance would be diminished at any other time."  
"Go ahead then EDI."  
EDI nodded then went ahead. it was a moral question.   
"In this battle the Reapers have no reason not to use their full capabilities to destroy us. they can easily win this battle. My question is: what make you think we can reach the conduit at all?"  
Dite pressed her lips together wondering how she could answer this and with EDI knowing her body langrage it wasn't going to be easy.  
"well for starters they think they have won all ready. no other cycle has done this before, they may of gotten close but this time we will do it. overconfidence can be a great thing but also a bad thing."  
"what about their spy's? if they find out about this they will know when and where to hit us."  
Dite watched EDI's face. "are you afraid?" she asked.   
"the plan we have is the best one we have to date." EDI said avoiding the question. she couldn't help but wonder where she learned that from.  
"EDI, Are you afraid?"   
"I do not understand the purpose of the question."   
"we have a job to do EDI, you understand what we have to do, or you don't"  
"I am clear on what we must do, Commander. the Reapers have destroyed thousands of civilizations." EDI paused for a moment then said firmly. "but they have never destroyed ours. nor will they."  
Dite smiled and put her hands on EDI's shoulders. "keep remembering that whenever you feel doubt."  
She started to turn when EDI called out to her again making her look back at her.   
"The Illusive man may of created me, Jeff was the one you allowed me to think for myself,  but now and only now do I feel alive and that is your influence."   
Dite smiled and nodded. "thank you EDI, kind of strange to think about that but I'm glad you now are your own person."   
Tali had walked over to them by then hearing the last comment. "a few years ago it was strange to think of an AI as a person but now it's becoming normal."  
"After hearing the good news how the Geth are helping the Quarians is amazing." She said to them both.  
"when will you get your own Geth in your suit, Tali?" asked EDI.   
The Quarian rubbed her hands together for a moment. "I don't know yet, but since I have the most contact with everyone I may let a Geth in soon, and they are not our own. they still have their own conscience. it's a symbiotic relationship."   
Dite chuckled. "I can see the extra net blowing up with that."  
Tali make a disgusted noise making her laugh.   
"Don't _ever_ show me it." she told her. Tali tilted glow of her eyes narrowed slightly. "are you ready for this?"   
"you?" she asked.   
"if you asked me this when we first met I wouldn't be sure but now I'm ready. what are friends for anyway? and are you ok?"   
"worried, scared but I know this needs to be done no matter how I feel. I know this is going to change earth and everything else in this galaxy. It just hurts to know not many will be around to see it."  
"Still no word from your family?"   
She shook her head.   
"Whatever happens, Dite, I'm proud to have served you Captain."   
Dite smiled. "thanks Tali'Zorah vas Normandy it's been a pleasure to have you by my side in all of this."   
"Commander, we need you." a voice called out. she nodded to Tali and went over to the table where a holo map was up ready for them to go over the plan.  
Anderson looked up at as she walked over. he pressed a few buttons and it showed where she guessed hammer had landed.  
it didn't look good.  
they talked for a bit over what to do with what they had with hammer. no matter what way they looked at it, it didn't look good but they still had to try it was the only way.  
the rest of the battalion leaders walked in and it was time for the going of the plan.  
They had to get to the beam that went up to the Citadel, to get there they had to get though Reaper controlled areas and met up with a destroyer class Reaper that they had to take from the ground.   
it was likely going to be the last trip for many but there was no turning back no matter what.   
Everyone cheered and she added her voice to it.   
She called her team to come to her it was time for her to choose who was going with her and to give a speech.  
they stood there in front of her remind her of the first time they did this going after Saren then after the Collectors. she looked at them each in turn.  
"This all started with Saren, he knew this was coming tried his best to stop it but in the end fell victim to the Reapers. it was up to us to stop Sovereign and we did it, with the help of the Alliance, the Citadel forces and so many others. we did it again with the Collectors that time we were on our own but it gave us more information on the Reapers helped us to understand them. now we are facing our biggest challenge we going to take not just one Reaper or their indoctrinated forces we are facing all of them. but we are not alone; we have all the forces of all of the galaxy. this is the first time in countless cycles we have all come together to be one. each of us bring something to fight against the Reapers; its more powerful than any weapon, stronger than any ship. it can't be taken or destroyed. we have all had love ones lost in this war, we cannot forget them but we can avenged them by dealing with the Reapers. the next few hours will decide the fate of the galaxy we are no longer doing this alone we are doing it together and only together will we win."  
She looked at them seeing and feeling their confidence build as she spoke. she was never one for speeches unless she was making a joke so she was glad to see it going over well.   
"you know, I've heard all your speeches Dite and this one is one of your better ones." Tali said as she finished.  
everyone laughed at that making everything feel a little less dark.


	27. To the beam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

from the comms nothing was going well. Dite ducked down behind an over turned Mako as they had a small moment of breathing space.   
The group that got the closet first had tried to fire missiles at the Reaper guarding the beam, it didn't even hit the Reaper due to interference and had gotten over run. as they were the closest they had to get there and try their luck. she nodded to her friends and they moved out of cover into the next street. they were greeted by brutes smashing though the wall to get to them.   
"At least we have space this time." Garrus called out as he dove out of the way of one charging at him.  
"and no husks." Javik added as he sent a slam with hers to the Brute knocking it on to its back and Garrus took it out with a shot to the neck. they had worked out a way to deal with them after meeting a group of them on one of their missions.  
they ducked around the other brute getting ready to shoot it out as she and Javik needed to save themselves for the beam run.  
After the Brutes were down and the area was cleared Dite pulled out a meal bar. Javik glanced at it then shook his head making her smirk.   
"At least I'm not stopping in the middle of a fight to eat." she said breaking it in half and offering him it.  
He huffed. "I was going to ask for some but it looks like where we need to go is just up ahead."  but he did take it and started to eat as they moved.  
She sighed putting away the rest of the bar idly wiping the crumbs off her hand as she followed them.   
they went though more buildings fighting there way though then they were at the trucks with the missiles.   
the Reaper guarding the beam looked so close that all she had to do was reach out to touch it. she winced as her shields went down as a cannibal had hit her, she ducked into cover half hearing half feeling Javik grumble about her keeping an eye on her surroundings. they cleared the area then raced up to the trucks wanting to get this over and done with before someone or something spotted them.  
over the comms she was told again about the beam interfering with the missile guidance systems. they could make the hit but not really hurt it in the way they needed it.   
EDI's voice came over her comm.   
"I may have a solution."  
 "let's hear it." She said leaning on the truck getting her breath back.   
"I should be able to use the Normandy's systems to enhance the missiles' targeting capabilities."   
"go ahead then EDI." she said going up to the controls starting the link.   
EDI informed that she will tell them when it was ready then Anderson came over the comm. The Reapers were on their way and were not happy.   
She ran her eyes over Garrus and Javik; neither of them had any injuries as of yet but they all knew that could change soon. they were tired but she could feel that they were willing to do everything they could.   
"get to cover." she told them following them into one of the buildings. this was the best cover from the Reaper troops and as she saw the Reaper red beam past them it was safe from that to.

  
  
They were doing fine till a Brute was able to sneak up behind them grabbing Garrus and throwing him against the wall. Dite unloaded at the Brute killing it then ran towards Garrus as Javik covered them. Garrus was slowly getting up as she got to him wheezing, what she guessed as wheezing holding his chest.   
"Im...fine." He said.   
She nodded giving him med gel knowing that as long as he had a weapon in hand he would still fight.   
EDI came over her comm telling her the missiles were ready to launch.   
"JAVIK!" she yelled he glanced over to her as he killed another cannibal. "take care of Garrus, while I shoot the missiles."  
"Yes, Commander." he called backing over to them. as soon as he got there she ran to the truck pressing the go button then raced back clearing off the last wave.  
she heard EDI say there was interference as she got into cover hearing and feeling the missiles hit.  
"Did...it work?" Garrus asked he was sitting up and there was quite a dent in his armour.  
"The Reaper is still too close to the Beam." EDI called over the comm.   
She nodded and ran a hand over her face they were down to two missiles and so far nothing had hurt the dam reaper.   
She glanced down at Garrus wondering if she should go all blood rage on them to see if that would work when EDI said that they had to move the Reaper closer to them and out of the beam's influence.  
then Anderson called again more Reapers were coming their way, they were doing their best to get to them and be their back up while they waited for EDI to do her thing.   
They got back into cover each of them doing their best to hold on.

 

  
  
The last two missiles launched firing up towards the Reaper's eye, just like on Rannoch. The Reaper began to close its eye when the missiles hit taking it out. it stood for a split second then feel making the ground shake. she heard a Banshee cried close to her and as she turned around she saw more firepower then before hit it. Anderson and his backup had come.   
They had the place cleared in seconds giving them a few moments of breathing room.   
"Nice work...everyone." she said smiling to her two friends.  
Garrus nodded leaning on a concrete block  Javik beside him giving him more med gel.   
"Shepard!" Anderson voice called out over the rubble.   
She waved to show she was ok then saw him walking over to them.   
"Your ok."   
She nodded then nodded to her team mates.  "Garrus took a big hit but he says he's fine. glad you came sir, it ..it really didn't look good."  
Anderson nodded then nodded to the beam. "I'm sorry Shepard but it gets worse. Hackett just reported in. several Sovereign class reapers lead by Harbinger have broken off from the battle with sword. they're heading here."  
Dite closed her eyes for a moment she had hoped that Harbinger was dead with the collectors but now that wasn't true was a kick in the face. she took a deep breath trying to hide her shaking with a little joke. "you know if Harbinger really wants me he has to send flowers take me out for a few drinks that kind of thing."  
 "if only it was that easy." Anderson joined her in the joke, making them both smile. "Hackett added that this is the time to get the Crucible in place, but we need a team on the Citadel to open the arms and do it now."  
She nodded. "looks like we need to get to the beam ASAP."  
"everyone saddle up." Anderson said climbing into the Mako they followed him and sat down. Javik sat beside her an arm around her hips. public displays of affection was rare from Javik then from her to, but after what they had been though she needed to be close to him and he must of been feeling it from her.  
Anderson called into Hackett that they were heading to the beam and now was the time. they listened into the Hackett's comm line knowing that the Reapers were closing in on them.  
they talked about getting to the beam, they were going to send everyone they could to it and try to get as many into it to take them to the citadel. even if a small number of them got in they could win this fight.  
The Mako bounced around as they travelled to the Beam it was only a few minutes' drive then they got out.

 

   
Dite looked down the hill, they had to run down it and as she looked out Harbinger landed and she could hear his personal roar across the strip of land.  
"Let's move!" Anderson called out and they started to run down the hill, as they did so Harbinger shot out his beams to them wiping out as many as he could.   
her heart was racing as she ran down the hill then noticed something any time she ran close to a group they wouldn't get attacked by the beam. her gut did a flip feeling like she was about to walk into a trap then the headache started and her vision blurred for a second then came right just as a Mako flew into the air and landed in front of Garrus and Javik.  
She stopped then ran towards them as it started to go down on to them. she saw Garrus jump to one side with Javik behind him but got his leg caught in the wheel.   
She screamed a no as she dropped down beside him using the Mako as a shield. She and Garrus dragged Javik out from under the wheel all of them panting from everything. Garrus was sounding worse and she was sure Javik couldn't walk let alone run on his leg.   
She called in the Normandy to get them out of here. she would have to do this on her own. she couldn't let anyone she loved follow her into this she would feel blood guilty if they died.  
The Normandy was able to land a little way back from the run. Garrus helped her get Javik up to the ramp then stopped as Javik looked back into her eyes. his hand reached out to her.  
"Commander, Aphrodite." he cried out. "let me go with you! this is my battle to!"  
Garrus was holding him back but he looked ready to drop as she shook her head taking his hand.   
"Please." Javik begged, something he would never do.   
She couldn't think other than to tell them to go when she blurted out.   
"I Love you." she whispered raising her hand to his check, wiping off the blood there or putting more on there from her own glove. "I love you." she said louder. "and I want you to go...don't say anything." she told him as he opened his mouth.  "tell me how you feel about me when I get back, give me something to look forward to." she kissed him then she turned leaving him with Garrus and the other troops stumbling into the Normandy.   
she now could run to the beam she had something to take care of then she and the rest of the galaxy would be free. in her mind's eye she could see herself growing older with him, still kicking ass when needed and just living. the idea of kids came to her though she knew they would never be able to procreate but the idea was making her run faster.   
she wondered why kind of names they would give them when the beam hit her. the light was blinding then there was darkness.   


 

 

"no" Javik called out to her back as she ran down the hill. "NO!" he yelled as he was pulled into the ship, his mind going back to seeing his empress walking off saying she trusted him with the empire now and in the future. "This is my battle to" the doors started to close as he was able to get out of Garrus's hold but stumbled and fell to the ground. He couldn't let another female he loved die. he felt hands on his shoulders then he was lifted up to go to the lift. he was taken to the Med bay with Garrus and put on a bed. his mind replaying over her words she had said. he laid there trying to remember everything she had said and done, not wanting to lose it. he closed his eyes remembering a time with her.  
_He had been dreaming when he heard a clank then a curse waking him up. he didn't move out of habit till he saw where he was in Dite's cabin on her bed. he looked around to see Dite sitting on the couch with the armour she had talked him into not to sleep in. his shoulder pieces were in her hands reflecting in the dim light as she rubbed it with a cloth.  as he sat up she turned to him smiling slightly._  
"Did I wake you?" she asked.   
"No." he lied standing up to walk over to her then sat down beside her. "Cleaning it?"  
"yes I couldn't sleep and needed to do something." she said softly.   
He nodded and sat back watching her. the light was dim but it was reflecting off his armour playing over her face and hands. he watched her frown as she rubbed the cloth on the armour, her tongue was out slightly from the effort. she flicked her hair off her face she glanced at him and smiled before going back to work.  
he felt himself begin to doze off eased by her breathing and the sounds of the cloth.   
when he woke up again he could feel a weight on his chest almost suffocating him. he looked down to see Dite was resting her head on his chest and he was laying down on the couch. he rolled on to his side moving her to his side as he did so she murmured softly then opened her eyes to look up at him.   
"I must of fell asleep." she said softly.   
"we both did." he said pushing her hair off her face then slid his hand down her to her chest.  he knew that Prothean females didn't have breasts but he was learning to like hers. he met her eyes, as he stroked her chest then he moved her on top of him, his hand running over her back as she bent down to kiss him.   


 

Garrus laid there on the bed trying to get his mind off the pain and the idea that Dite could be gone. he could hear over the comms the updates of what was going on. then the call came out that everyone had to leave and get as far away as they could as the citadel looked like it was going to explode. he could feel the Normandy start to shake everything electric started to spark  and then blow up around them. he slid off the bed  calling out to the room to get into cover and ducked down using the bed as cover from the sparks. all they had to do now was survive this.

****  
  


 

Ashley held on to the chair watching Joker do his best to get the Normandy under control again and not crash into the other ships. EDI and Joker were doing their best then everything went off line leaving them drifting at high speed. Joker was doing the work on his own with little or no systems. it was his quite that put Ashley off she was used to him talking about everything and anything. she glanced over at seeing the stress and strain on his face.  
"Some systems are coming back." Joker said his voice strained. "Still in less than control then I like."  
They had jumped with the rest of the fleet and everyone had been hit.  as they started to slow and turn Ashley could see small lights that were ships but who they were she couldn't tell till the scanners came back on line.   
"you did great Joker." she said getting up she needed to check on everyone else.  
Joker sat back in his chair and cried out that life support was back on.   
"that's great, now all we need is our comms back up and were ok." She said. "I know Tali can help out with that."  
James walked up to her as she entered the CIC he touched her arm, asking if she was ok.  
"Yeah, just trying to put one step in front of the other and keep everyone safe."   
"you can do it, Ash." he told her giving her a smile.   
She say her thanks then walked to the lift glad that they were back on. they had taken on a few soldiers, who had been injured  when they picked up Garrus and Javik. Doctor Chakwas was going to be busy but Ash knew that she would be happy to take care of her family.   
Liara met her as she exited the lift a dead data pad in her hand.  
"An EMP?" she asked her.  
"yeah, we have basic systems back on but we have been unable to get in contact with anyone."   
She heard the Asari sigh. "if only we could get it back up then we will know what is happening."   
Ash found herself smiling "don't worry if we get to desperate we can use morse code."  
Liara stopped as she kept walking to the med bay, making her wonder how long it will be before Liara had a comeback for her.  


 

  
A few days later they had gotten the Normandy up and running again. they had found EDI had almost been wiped out of the systems, she was slowly coming back online. they had also got in contact with a Turian cruiser that had jumped a moment before them. they had gone dark but was using thrusters to get themselves back to the fleet, they had suffered minor damage and had join with them on the trip back to earth.   
Tali watched as the blue and green planet called earth as they drifted closer to it. it had been a hard couple of days for everyone, each of them trying not to think about what could be waiting for them. they had heard a day ago some news that the Reapers had been destroyed and the mass relays were dead. they had found out about the mass relays when they went past it but it was good to find out about the Reapers.   
Dite had done it.   
Tali rested her head against the view port, in a few hours they would be close enough to get in better radio contact. they would be able to know more.   
Tali felt her inside twist, she was not only worried what the Admirals would say but about Dite.  
she had been on the Citadel when the EMP went off and the last report before they jumped that the Citadel was about to explode.    
The door opened behind her with a faint whoosh she heard the soft footsteps of Garrus as he walked over to stand beside her.   
"It feels like hundred years ago since we were last here."   
he said softly.   
"and with a lot less to worry about." she added.  
Garrus chuckled softly then hummed. "at least when we get closer we will cut them in half and double them."  
"I'm not looking forward to facing the admirals, though with them everything is cut into quarters then multiplied."  
They stood in silence for a moment then Garrus turned to her.  
"do you think she's ok?" he asked worry in his voice.  
She looked up at him trying to put on a brave fast for him and for herself. "I hope so, if not we will have to find her family and tell them."  
Garrus went still as he looked back out the view port.  
they stood till Joker called over the comm saying that they were in radio range and if they wanted to listen in they better get up here fast. they both entered the lift with Liara and Javik.    
Liara had been busy getting in contact with anyone she could, saying that if she went dark for too long someone would take over the shadow broker business. Garrus had said that he had heard a Yang from Sur'Kesh say her name. they had had a good laugh at that, one of the few that they had shared.  
Javik on the other hand hadn't said a word in ages. Tali had tried to get him to talk but he had kept his back to her.   
Tali listened to the soft hum of the lift then the sound of the door opening to show Ashley with Samantha beside her listening to Admiral Hackett.   
They quietly stood there and listened in all of the fleet had been hit by the EMP, most of them were on their way back in bits and pieces. all of the Reapers and their forces had been destroyed. On Earth the cleanup had begun with everyone helping out. they were told to land near the main base in London then they could go and talk to their own groups if needed.  
Ashley thanked the Admiral then nodded to them as she left the call.   
"any word on Dite?" Liara asked for them all.   
Ashley shook her head. "none so far, the only thing they have found there the beam was dead bodies."   
Tali felt her heart sank at the news, she rubbed her hands over each other. she felt Garrus's hand on her shoulder and patted it knowing that everyone had to stick together to get through this.    


 

 

Garrus was walking back to the Normandy when Miranda caught up with him. he had never really liked her but did admire her skills.   
"Hello Garrus its good to see you again." She said as she joined him walking to the Normandy.  
"It's good to see you too, is you Sister safe?"   
"Yes, I put her in the refugee camp on a Salarian world. a lot of refugees were there but they were safe."  
"and now completely safe." he added.  
"Dite did an amazing thing we just need to find her to make sure she's safe."   
"there is no word?"   
She shook her head, black hair moving as she did so. "Jack, Grunt and I have been looking though the hospitals, we have seen mostly everyone in there is in all of them."  
"Strange to see you and Jack working together."  
Miranda chuckled. "that is why Grunt is there he stops us from bickering."  
"I Don't have much to do so if you need an extra pair of eyes."   
"Thank you Garrus. just make sure you have a strong stomach."  
"I worked with you for a year I think I can handle anything."  
they talked more about how everyone was as they reached the Normandy. the ship had humans going over it to fix things they couldn't on their way back. the crew had their own places to stay in but they often came back to check on the Normandy. they were standing in the Airlock when Miranda got a call on her comm. Garrus watched her face as surprise then alarm ran over her face. her eyes caught his as she ended the call.   
"They found her." She said simply walking into the Normandy calling for Chakwas.   
"and?" he asked.   
She looked over her shoulder. "it doesn't look good Grunt said, in his own words, she smells ill."  
  
  
Grunt picked up Dite, she was missing the lower part of her arm and her leg. her hair was a lot shorter just reaching her chin.   
"Is she going to be ok to take to another hospital?" He asked getting annoyed with everyone. he wanted to take her to a hospital closer to where everyone  was staying. he could smell the infection but wasn't sure where it was on her body but it was coming from her.   
The doctor looked down at her file, he could smell the fear from him.   
"How far away will you need to go?"  
"it's about an two hour walk."   
The doctor put down the file then looked up at him. "We will get a ride for you both. you will just have to wait till then."   
Grunt nodded then sat down not letting Dite go, just wanting to get her home. ~~~~


	28. the waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

Garrus rolled his neck as he walked into the hospital, he was holding breakfast for himself and for Javik. Dite had been brought to the hospital closer to where they were staying three days ago.  she still hadn't woken up since then but the doctors said she was healing well. He also knew that Miranda was trying to find her sister to help her when she woke up.   
He walked into the lift still trying to wake up, he had been up most of the night helping the Primarch with getting more food here. they were running low when someone offered them a whole lot for little price. they had been worried about what was in it but the Quarians had had some and nothing had gone wrong with them, so they decided to have some. he glanced down at the packet with his meal inside, it was one of them. he just hoped it was tasty.   
the lift door opened and he stumbled out walking past the nurses and doctors down to Dite's room. she now had her own room after a few people had left. a nurse opened the door giving him a smile he nodded to her then walked in.   
Javik was leaning on the bed head resting on his arms that were on the bed. one of his hands was holding on to Dite's as he slept.   
The doctor's had said that the implants had been burnt out when the EMP blast went off, most humans Biotics had had burns but their implants were about to work again, Dite had more than just one implant from Cerberus rebuilding her.    
Her burns had then turned infected and had almost killed her.   
her arm had been crushed, her leg had been burnt and with the infection there was no way to save them. Most of her long hair had been burnt away but with Jack's help had cut it to make it look nice.  
He placed the food down on the table doing his best to be quite, Javik still woke up though he grumbled softly as he looked around. He snorted softly then glanced at him.   
Javik hadn't said much since leaving earth and coming back the only thing he had said was to ask about Dite being alive.  
Garrus handed over the food, Javik looked at it then took it putting it to the side then went back to holding Dite's hand.   
Garrus walked over to the window and lent against it watch the people walk by and working on the repairs of the city.  


 

Miranda went over the list of names she had for, Dite's family. there wasn't much to go on other than full names and a vague area on where she grew up.  
At least there wasn't too many Krogan living on Earth and only one living in New Zealand.   
she tried to place another called it connected for a moment then died again. she had done this at least ten times all ready but the communications were still down there. she sat back in her chair looking out her window needing a break. she had taken rooms in an alliance base, everyone had been surprised that she had shown up to the alliance but there was nowhere else to turn to, she had needed a job after all. She had gotten a message from Ori saying the camp she was in was doing fine and she had met up with a Drell and they were helping the children who had lost family.  
She was glad her sister was ok and doing well, she had first put Ori on the citadel but Ori said she wanted to go and help people. they had talked about it for a few hours then she went to a Salarian world to help the refuges there.  
she took a sip of the coffee wincing at how bad it was, they were getting to the last bit of coffee before a new shipment came in.   
She turned back to the comm knowing she had to get in contact with Nina.   
it took another hour before the call went though.   
In front of her was a dark skinned women with grey hair tied in a bun.   
"Yes? how may I help you?"   
Miranda cleared her throat  then leaned forward. "I'm Miranda Lawson, I need to get into contact with a Nina Jorgal, she may be known as Athena. I have news about her sister."  
The women's eyes widened then nodded. "I'm Chloe Jorgal, I'm the mother of the Athena and Aphrodite."   
Cole looked behind her for a moment then she saw a three fingered hand on her shoulder as she looked towards her again.   
"I heard Dite's name! what's going on with her?" said a rough Krogan voice.  
"I have to inform you that. Dite has been hurt badly but is alive." She was about to continue we three or four voices called over the comm asking her questions.  
"where is she?"  
"is she ok?"  
"is she alive?!"  
"Please, let us see her!"  
She saw Chloe get up and she could hear her telling at the others to get back and wait their turn.   
As Chloe sat back down she asked if they could come and see her.   
Miranda nodded and told them where they were and that a ship would come and get them later on today.   
Chloe agreed and then said to give Dite a message if she wakes up before they could get there.  
The comm went dark as Miranda signed off. she sat back for a moment in her chair then got up placing a called to Admiral Hackett to get a ship down to them. he said he knew a shuttle driver that could do it and left it up to her.   
She left the office going to find Cortez telling him that he had a job.   


  
Nina stood back watching as the Miranda women disappeared from the comm.  her sister was back, hurt but back.   
She put her hand to the wall trying to steady herself as she half listened to her parents talk about what they would need to take. Her father was saying they should take some of the animals to cheer her up when she wakes up. Chloe was saying how bad the idea was and they started to bicker to each other about it. she turned and walked up the stairs to her bedroom to pack her clothes and some she had brought for Dite in case she came back.   
When they had seen that Dite had become a spectre and after father had told them what it meant they were over the moon. they were all so proud of her and when they had heard she had died they all grieved. there was a garden outside Dite's old window where they had put her old horse after it died, they had placed a small memorial there for her. they hadn't gated it off knowing that Dite would want the animals to go there. everyone working on the farm normally had lunch there and in the summer they had dinner out there as much as they could. when one of the sheep had a lamb there they named the lamb after Dite.  it had grown into a nice ewe and became the family pet.  
When the reports said she was alive they were so happy. their Dite was alive again.   
they had listened to her and had stocked up ready for a war, it was mainly food but they had saved so many. the farm was filled with people now everyone looking for safety and a new home.  
Nina opened the door to Dite's room it  hadn't changed since the day she left none of them wanting to disturb it.  there was posters of her favourite singers, animals, places she wanted to go and of her when she was modelling.  
Nina walked over to one of her personal favourites of Dite's modelling era. it had her long hair in waves, a flower crown in blue jeans and a white crop top that had big sleeves. she was sitting in the middle of some long grass making her look like some modern day fairy.   
she ran her fingers over the check of her twin remembering how big and strong she was for them both. when she needed food she would find it and give the most to her same with clothes and anything she could she would give it to her.  
when she got sick with cancer Dite cut her long hair to give her a wig and every few years would do it again and again.  
any time someone picked or teased her she would beat them up. any time they were in trouble she would take most of the punishment.   
Dite was her big sister who could do no wrong.  
even after she smashed the man's head in and left she was still a hero in her eyes.  
Nina turned away from the picture and went to the closet knowing she had just put a few outfits in there.   
Most of the stuff was matching.   
"Such a cliché, for twins to wear the same thing but it's all we have." she said over her shoulder to the picture.   
they had everything packed before the shuttle arrived and were waiting outside for it. around them was the farmhands, with their families who knew Dite. they all wanted to send something to her to make her feel better and welcome her home. most of it was pictures of them, the animals and the farm, letters to her to get better and come home soon.   
The shuttle landed and the door opened to show Miss Lawson and to her surprise a Quarian, Nina guessed it had to be the one who served with her sister it took her till they got on before she remembered the name: Tali.  
She overheard the Shuttle pilot say that they were almost over the limit with the Krogan making her giggle.  
Her father grumbled and said he knew a way to make the shuttle lighter as he knew how to fly one.  
Tali sat down beside her then started to talk about her sister all the great things she had done.   
By the time they got to London they were good friends. they landed in the early hours of the Moring. Miranda said that they could get someone to take their stuff to where they were going to stay while she and Tali took them to see Dite. Her father took her hand in his three fingered hand warping around hers. she gave him a smile and nodded. she was ready to face what ever happened to her sister and it was her turn to sit beside her while she recovers.  
  


The first thing Dite felt when she started to wake up was pain. she was hurting all over but mostly her arm. she shook her head trying to clear her mind from the brain fog that came with pain. she must of cried out as she felt someone start to rub her forehead and push back her hair. she could hear someone singing softly to her an old song she knew one that Chloe use to sing to her whenever she was upset.  
She hoped it wasn't another dream at least time she hoped there wasn't some glowing child telling her what to do.   
She slowly opened her eyes to see Chloe's face looking down at her.   
"hey Dite, it's ok your safe now." she stroked her hair calming her down.  
"it...hurts." she whispered her voice horse.   
"it's ok Dite. your implants burnt out and gave you some burns, that's why it hurts. you're in safe hands now."  
She nodded then closed her eyes again then opened them after a moment. "my...team..."   
"they were here, I kicked them out as they had stayed in here for a few days without taking a rest. your Prothean buddy was hard to get out. I almost had to throw him out."  
She smiled at that, glad that Javik was alive, she watched the older women then looked around the room then what she could out the widow. "what....ha..happened?"  
"a lot of things, you can find them out later. first thing you need to do is take care of yourself."   
Dite sighed and looked down at her body, she could feel everything though it hurt, mostly though her left arm. she  moved her right hand over to her left rubbing her hand down to her elbow then stopped. nothing was there. she sat up pilling her arm out from under the blanket, she looked down to see her arm was missing from the elbow down, she started to hyperventilate half hearing Chloe talking to her.  suddenly she was back in the high place looking over the space battle the glowing child following her as she made her choice. her arm had been hurting then but it felt healed when she walked to her choice.   
"M...m...my arm?" she whispered softly then blankness claimed her once again.

 

Dite woke up again this time it was a lot darker in the room. She glanced around the room to see herself sitting beside her it took her a panicky moment to remember that she was a twin and she was looking at her.  
when she calmed down she saw the same blue eyes looking at her. they both blinked at each other then grinned.   
"hey." Nina said lamely.   
"Hey." she said back just as lamely.  
after all this time this was all she could say.  
Nina rolled her eyes then gave her a hug.   
"I would hug you back but...saving the galaxy cost me and arm and a leg." Dite found herself saying as she tried to hug her back.  
Nina chucked softly and let her go. "at least it wasn't your life, don't think anyone would bring you back though."  
Dite smiled and nodded leaning back into the pillow. she was started to feel a little high and guessed it was the pain meds. She moved her arm trying her best not to cry out as the sensation.   
Nina placed her hand on her shoulder then moved the blanket off her arm letting the slightly cooler hit it making her gasp.   
"Sore?" Nina asked.   
She nodded closing her eyes. "I have heard about people having phantom pain after losing an arm or a leg. maybe it's that."  
Nina shook her head smiling. "time will tell."  
"so...how long have you been here?" she asked unsure on what to talk about with her sister. it's been so long they could of changed so much. they both had been through a lot. they may still look alike but they could of changed in the inside.   
"a few days, been taking turns watching over you. though your....friend, Javik, has been here most of the time."  
Dite raised her eyebrows at that then looked away glad that Javik was still around.  
"your boyfriend?" she asked eyebrows raised.  
"ummm." Dite looked around the room spotting Javik sitting in the chair, mouth slightly open one eye fluttering slightly.  
She could feel the smile on her face and she could see Nina doing her best to laugh.   
"So....you?" she asked her sister.   
Nina shook her head. "daddy keeps scaring everyone away."  
Dite rolled her eyes at that laying back down in the bed. "I don't know how he is going to react to Javik."  
"at least it's not a Turian."   
Dite looked at her sister seeing a younger version of herself. one less hurt by the war and death.  "true." she said softly. "it was close though."  
Nina moved to lay on the bed beside her pulling her close, like they used to when they were younger. they held hands as they shared the pillow then Nina smiled.   
"Do tell."  
a few hours later the nurses came in to check on her, gave her more meds then she could hear them talking about the Krogan that was coming along the hall. Dite looked at Nina and she got up to get out of the way. Javik had woken up when the nurses came in but stayed out of the way while they did their work. He stood beside Nina hands behind his back but his eyes watching her.  She gave him a smile then the door was ripped opened by two three fingered hands. then a rough Krogan voice called out her name and it was followed by one of the biggest Krogan alive.   
Horn walked over to her bed looking down at her. he made a noise that she knew had to be a sniff.   
"My little thresher maw." he said around a few tears then he pulled her into a hug reminding her of the countless times he had done that to her. "your home."  
"Daddy." She whispered around tears warping her arm around him.

 

it was a few hours later that Javik and Dite were alone in her hospital room. She looked and felt tired and sore but she smiled at him as he walked over to her. she held out her good hand to him, he took it in his hand and stroked it.   
He had thought about the first thing her wanted to say to her, tried every word her could think of, how to say it to give it the right meaning. he sat down on the bed looking down at her keeping her hand in his.   
She smiled up at him then opened her mouth her held up a hand to stop her seeing and feeling the confusing from her.  
He lent down so his face was close, letting his lips brush hers, he felt her shiver, felt the beginning off need in her then whispered.   
"I love you."   



	29. A need to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.

it had taken a few weeks but in the end Dite had been able to leave the hospital. Dite had refused to get her arm and leg replaced saying that there was others who needed them more than her. all of the media had clamoured over that saying how amazing her sister was still thinking of others even in her own time of need. Nina had guessed after talking to Liara about Javik that there may be another reason for it.  
Nina glanced down at Dite's stump of a arm as everyone crowed around her in the lounge of the small apartment they had been given. they were chatting with her making her laugh it had been so long since she had seen her sister laugh. they all had dinner together then they started to leave one by one till it was only her, Dite and Javik. the couple seem to be in a world of their own as they held each other. Nina got up slowly and left them there on the couch. she slipped into her own room thinking about her sisters arm and leg. from what Liara had said that Protheans culture was built on touch and with Dite without at two limbs then she must of felt lonely. Nina looked down at her own hands trying to imaged what it would be like with the sensory ability; to know ones thoughts with just once touch it was unthinkable.  she couldn't help but wonder if it was like biotic's her dose to get that power went horribly wrong she thought to herself as she placed her hand over her missing lung. her mind flashing back to the too bright room, a cold doctor telling her about the illness that could kill her. Dite's cry of no and that she would fight it for her.  Nina shook her head trying to get the memory to shake away.   
she grabbed her jacket as she pulled on her boots she had to met Garrus outside for their nightly walk. it had started a few nights after they arrived and she had needed to get out for awhile. Garrus had been needing to do the same so they had walked outside for an hour or so talking. mainly it had been about small things doing their best not to talk about Dite and what had happened. since then they have kept it up each   
night sometimes they would talk other times they would say nothing and do nothing.   
Nina made sure to be as quite as she could as she left closing the door behind her. Down the hall was Garrus wrapped up as she was, he nodded to her as she met up with him then they walked down the stairs not saying anything till they got outside.   
"She's not right isn't she?" She said to the tall Turian.   
He nodded then pulled on his collar the air turning to mist as he breathed. "She's acting like nothing is wrong but losing a limb is hard enough but with two missing." He shook his head. "The war has been hard on her no matter what she says."  
"She needs to get away from it." Nina took a deep breath feeling the cold air bite. "She needs to go home, well her childhood home. to forget for a little while then slowly come back again."   
He hummed softly as they walked past broken down buildings that were slowly getting repaired. "after everything that she did to defect the Reapers and what happened to everyone after would be playing on her mind."  
"And she would start feeling guilty for all of it knowing her." Nina sighed and closed her eyes. "I wonder if she had a choice or not and if she did what the other choices were."   
"I don't think anyone could of made the right choice for everyone. what is that saying?...the lesser of two evils?" Garrus waited for her nod then went on. "I can't help but wonder what the other choices would of been if this was the best one for us all."  
Nina looked down at the ground, it was broken and she could just see some green in the light. "If I was in her place I don't think I could of done it." she smiled up at him. "I'm glad that she had great friends and ones she loved at her side all the way through it. I think that is what helped her make her mind up on what to do. each time I saw her on the news and she was with you she looked so happy. there was only a few times that, I can remember that, she looked so happy. she may of not looked like she was at peace but she looked happy. I...I wanted to thank you for making her happy."   
Garrus listened to her then his mandibles faired out in a way she guessed it was a smile.  
"Did she tell you about us?"   
"A little that you both broke up over a fight over a sniper rifle."   
He chuckled at that then took her arm, they walked on not saying anything for awhile then he stopped near a park they both sat down on one of the benches there.   
"It was more of a....not understanding. she at times could handle being touched then other times she couldn't. I asked her about it one time and she just locked up then said that we should stop seeing each other."   
He paused and his mandibles went out again she didn't know what it meant but she guessed it was sadness.  
"I was heartbroken but she is my commanding officer. and she's a close friend, I could never of turned my back on her."  
Nina undid her hair out of its pony tail. "The reason why she has trouble with touch, well one of them any, is because of a event that happened to me as it was post to happen to her."   
Garrus nodded then tilted his head. "how bad was it?"   
Nina sighed and crossed her arms over her chest trying to make herself small. "when we first started school a bow teased me so Dite stood up for me and it started a mini war between them." she smirked shaking her head. "even one time she bit a bit of his ear off all because he teased me about having no hair. anyway." she took a deep breathing closing her eyes. "when we turned 18 we were able to go to a bar have a good time with our friends. I had to go out to get some air when that every same boy came up and." she was back in the ally with him grabbing her pushing her up against the wall, rough hands on her calling her sisters name. she jumped with Garrus touched her hand.   
"I can guess what of happened." he told her.   
She nodded her thanks that she didn't have to sat it. "Dite came out of the bar and smashed his head in. she was covered in his blood then she turned to me and told me that she had heard him say her name. that I had nothing to worry about from now on." she rubbed her face with both hands feeling like the blood was on her own hands. "wasn't the first time that she had to kill someone to save me but we both knew that she would have to go to prison for it. she left a few minutes later leaving me to tell people what had happened."  
Garrus hummed softly beside her then tilted his head again. "I can understand why she didn't tell me now." he seemed to sigh sitting back in the bench.   
"Dite has trouble trusting but letting you get that close to her meant a lot and." she smiled at him. "it wasn't your fault. memory can be a cursed thing to have."   
"and how have you handled it?"  
She blinked surprised that he asked. she looked at him.   
"well...." she shrugged. "Chloe has helped a lot but like Dite letting someone in isn't on the top of our lists."  
Garrus chuckled lightly then got up. it was time they both went in and got some sleep.   
  


  
Javik kissed Dite pulling her on to his knee, she smiled as she moved her good leg to take most of her weight from her stump from her leg. her arms rested on his shoulders smiling at him. he laid back on the bed, wanting to make her comfortable knowing that her arm and leg was hurting, making her squeal as she laid on top of him.   
"you don't have to do that, love." she said as her checks went a soft red. he reached up stroking her check then pushed back a lock of her hair.  
"I know but I like looking up at you." he smirked then lent up to whisper into her ear. "I love you."   
he laid back down feeling her delight but under it all he could sense that something was wrong. part of him wanted to ask her about it to get it out in the open. the other part of him knew that she would stop talking if he did that.  
he watched her flick her hair off her face then bent down to kiss his neck making take a sharp intake of air. he ran his fingers up and down her back, using his biotics along her spine.  
"I needed this." he whispered in Prothean. "not your body or the sex but you." he growled as he ran his hands down over her hips.  
she paused then slowly sat up and he could feel the inner turmoil in her.   
"But..." she said slowly not looking at him. "I'm not all me."  
He sat up about to touch her arm but she slid off him to sit on the bed not looking at him. He sat up as well then touched her hip. he had these same doubts and still had them but he knew that he had to change with the times even if meant lowering himself to this cycles ways.  
"without an arm or a leg your still you under it all."  
 She sighed and laid back on the bed anger coming off in rich waves. "No I'm not." she snapped as she brought up her knees to her chest. "I'm no longer the great commander Shepard, I did what was required of me and now that is gone. everyone expects me to be happy and proud its over but that's been my soul purpose in this life, my 2nd life if you're counting." she sat up and he could see the tears in her eyes. she went to brush them away but got her stump in her face. she glanced down at it then she started to sob.   
"I'm not her anymore." she sobbed as she hugged herself. "I don't know who I am anymore."  
Javik sat back listening to her as she cried, then he moved to sit beside her letting his shoulders touch hers. after a moment she turned and warped her arms around him her body trembling as she cried. he held her close stroking her back.   
"We should..." he rested his check on her head. "we should go on a journey to find who are now." he placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. "we could go and see your family home, then we could go and find some Prothean places." he stroked her check then pressed his carapace on her forehead. "go and ruin a few Asari days."   
She nodded but didn't look up at him.  
He  watched her face then ran his fingers down her arms stopping them at the elbows. they both knew that with her missing a hand that the sensing abilities but these injuries were just as common in their last days as was death.   
there was ways around it and he was going to try, not just because she was the last of his kind but because he loved her.  
"I have so much blood on my hands." she whispered more to herself then to him. "I've always had to protect me and my sister to kill when we had to. I almost wiped out a whole race to save another. I should of died but he lied to me just like the rest of his kind."  
"what do you mean?" he asked her watching her face as she looked up at him eyes wide with fear.   
She bit her lip then shook her head her hand reaching out to him then he was in a middle of a bright white room. the air sparking with blues, reds and green. in front of them was a child that was telling him he had a choice and only he could make it. he turned to see Dite, covered in blood her arm hanging lose at her side, she stumbled but walked forward to the place where the path split into three colours, red, blue and green, all of them shooting up a beam. she stood there swaying from side to side from her injuries.   
"you have to make a choice: control the Reapers, become one of them or destroy them. what one do you pick?"  
She nodded her head going from each path to the next. then she slowly started to walk to the one bathed in red.   
"are you really going to destroy everything this cycle has built up? the Geth, your friend EDI and even yourself will die if you pick this path."  
Dite paused then she looked over her shoulder. "then....so be it." she raised her gun that appeared in her hand and started to shoot at the red beam.  
Javik blinked and he was back in the room with Dite, tears were running down her face again. he took a deep breath then nodded to her.   
"Dite you did the same thing I would of done without a 2nd thought. I and everyone else alive are proud of you because of that. EDI is alive in the Normandy still, the Geth were shut off for awhile but are now slowly coming back, rebuilding themselves. and I hope they will never rebel or I will crush them. I'm proud of you." he whispered to her meaning every single word. "and if you feel like you need to change who you are I will be beside you each step of the way."  
She nodded looking up at him then she pulled away laying back down on the bed her back to him.   
Javik closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that this was going to be a long road to help and heal her. he laid down beside her his arm resting over her making a plan to talk to Nina tomorrow about taking her back to her home.


	30. one year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad your reading this but first I must warn you. I have Dyslexia and done my best with spell and grammar but there will still be mistakes.   
> The name Dite comes from the last syllable in Aphrodite's name.   
> Crit is always welcome and will be read.
> 
> thanks so much for reading ^^

Dite snuggled down into the bed smiling as she heard the door close be hide her, then the soft foot falls of Javik as he walked into the room. she heard him shuffle around then felt the bed change as he joined her in bed. tomorrow was going to be a big day; they were going to the one year victory celebration back in London. it was post to be a joyous occasion but Dite wasn't too sure. on the bed beside her was pen and paper for her speech she was post to do no matter how she felt.  beside that was her leg, the best anyone could get or so she had been told. she was slowly getting used to walking around on it though it hurt and rubbed her stump in all the wrong places.  
she sighed then smiled feeling Javik warp an arm around her hips and she turned to him.   
Javik was laying on his side watching her as she met his eyes.   
he tilted his head slightly eyes going down to her neck.  
over the last year they she had neglected him till a week ago when she found him asleep in the hay bathing in the sun. she had cuddled up beside him till he woke then they had started to talk. really talk about everything. it had felt good to talk about how she was feeling and not bottle it up.   
she placed her hand on his arm noting that he had a white shirt on not his normal armour.  she sat up half turning to the bed stand to turn on the light so she could see better, when she turned back he was watching her with that slight smile on his lips. she grinned as she leant forward to touch the light silk top.   
"It's good to see you smiling again, I haven't seen it in a year."   
she looked up in surprise she could see over his chest as she looked up. "Oh? really?" she asked as she moved her hand to rest on his leg.   
He hummed lightly moving her hair off her face then ran a finger along her neck. "It's my tenth time I've seen you smile like that, if I had know that sleeping without my armour on would do it I would of done it sooner. though." he ran a finger along her lips. "I wonder what reaction I would get if I was topless."  
She giggled softly, unable to stop herself then slowly sat up in front of him.  "we both know where that would go."  
Javik chuckled lightly then warped his arms around her pulling her close. "are you ready to face everyone again?" he asked as he rubbed the side of his head against hers.  
she closed her eyes as she rubbed his back. "mmmh honestly? no.  It would be nice to see the team again but everyone else." she shook her head. "no. I don't want to deal with them blaming me for EDI and the Geth."  
"No one has blamed you for that, Dite. no one knows what happened but you and me."  
"I know but I know and I know that EDI is working again and so are the Geth but it's still not the same."   
Javik ran his hands over her back.  "when we get there, talk to Tali about it Dite, know what they are doing to fix things."   
she took a deep shaking breath trying her best not to drown under the guilt again. she had just gotten to the surface and didn't need to go under again. she felt Javik cup her face and slightly stroke her checks calming her down..   
"ok." she said softly then snuggled into him.

  
  
   
Nina grabbed her bag watching as the others grabbed theirs. She glanced at her parents then at Dite and Javik, they had all come to cheer on Dite and her speech to the whole galaxy.. Nina knew that Dite hadn't penned anything and wont till the last minute. she looked around wondering where the place they were to stay at was and who was going to see Dite first.   
"Dite!" a Krogan voice called out and Nina took a step back seeing Grunt come running over to them with his arms up in the air. Dite dropped her bags then ran over to him and got lifted up in the air, they knocked heads in head butt. they both laughed then Dite wiped away the small bit of blood from splitting her head open.   
"Your looking good, Battle master!" Grunt cried out.   
"Thank you Grunt, so do you."   
Grunt helped them with their bags chatting all the while. he helped them into the apartment that they were to stay in. it was a lot better than the last one they were in when they were here last.   
Horn chatted with Grunt talking about old battles, giving him advice. Chloe quickly got in to making them food, Dite was getting her uniform jacket on shimmering slightly as she did it up. Javik was there watching her ready to give her a hand if needed.   
Nina went over to her planning to go with her to the Alliance offices to give her moral support. Javik pinned Dite's empty sleeve to her shoulder then stroked her shoulder. Nina pressed her lips together trying not to smile at the small show of affection. after a moment Javik took a step away then turned to her, making her put her hands up in surrender.   
"I'll just grab my bag, then we can go." Dite said looking between them.   
They nodded and a few minutes later they were out the door. Dite and Javik were holding hands as they walk, not swinging them just letting their hands rest by their sides. as they walked they commented on the buildings that seemed to pop out of nowhere.  there was a few restaurant that they planned to try as long as they had a few fish dishes for Javik. they kept it up till they got close to the Alliance building Dite just shut up as they kept talking. Nina put her hand on her sisters shoulder.   
"You're going to be fine and we will be just outside ready to cheer you on."   
Dite nodded then took a deep breath as she let go of Javik's hand. she rose her head and walked into the grey building with them following her in.

 

  
Dite sat down in Admiral Hackett's office, making sure her dress blue pants weren't hitching in all the wrong places.  the uniform was nice but only for shot amount of time.   
Hackett sat down at the same time as her; his desk was clear with only a few things on it. it really showed who he was, clear of clutter.  
 "How are you doing, Commander?" he asked her leaning back in his chair.   
"Im...fine. ready to get this over with." she said it was mostly truth.   
"everyone is looking forward to seeing you again. no one has forgotten what you have done over the last five years or your losses. everyone needs to see that not only you but as a galaxy as a whole is recovering."  
She nodded trying to ignore that she was no longer whole, just a well balanced pole.   
"I will do what I have to do, sir."   
"Have you seen your team mates yet?"   
"No, sir. as soon as we got here I came here. thought to get this out of the way and not waste any time."  
Hackett smiled at that. "your still the same under all the scars Dite."  
There was more small talk and asking about her speech then she was out of there. Nina and Javik stood up as she walked past them. they followed her out then Javik took her hand slowing her down slightly.   
"I just want to lay down, my leg hurts and the longer I stay in uniform its likely I will rip it."   
they walked back to the apartment not talking, though she could feel her sisters and mate's eyes on her back as she walked.   
She could hear voices outside the door when she touched it, she paused feeling that it was Joker and EDI inside with her daddy and Chloe.  
she paused looking down at her fingers feeling the emotions from them. Joker was happy and a little bit nerves about seeing her. EDI was EDI and that's what hurt. if EDI hated her, yelled at her just did something then she would feel a little bit better.  
Javik put his hand on hers then nodded to the door. she nodded then took a step back to let the others in first.  
She head Joker's voice then EDI saying hello to Nina. Joker getting her and Nina mixed up and EDI correcting him EDI was in another robotic body, it wasn't as sexy as her old one but she seemed to be ok with it. Javik lend her into the room; Joker was sitting on the couch with EDI standing behind him. Daddy was sitting on the other chair while Chloe was bringing in a tray of drinks and biscuits. they all looked at her as she came in making her want to just slide to her room and ignore them.  
"Dite it is good to see you again." EDI said her voice light and cooing just like always.   
"ummm its good to see you to, EDI and you too Joker."  
"yeah I'm sitting down over here." Joker said false hurt in his voice.   
Nina bit back on Joker and they started to share barbs at each other. EDI walked over to her lightly touching her arm.   
"May we talk?" EDI asked her.  
Dite felt her heart pound and a headache start to form but she nodded and led her to the balcony. it would give them some privacy and quite. She leaned against the wall as EDI shut the door then looked around.   
"It surprises me how fast you have been able to rebuild."  
Dite found herself smiling and nodded. "can't keep us down for long. we get up and go back to what we were doing. Javik said even 50,000 years ago we still did the same thing."   
EDI nodded then turned to her putting her hands behind her back.   
"you remember how I have Reaper code in my systems?" EDI paused waiting for her to nod. "When you went into the beam I was able to follow you though with the Reaper code."  
"You saw it all?" she whispered feeling her hand shake.   
"Yes. I tried to change the codes but there was nothing I could do. I wish to apologize for not been able to help, but you were not alone while you were there."   
Dite put her hand over her mouth blinking back tears and smiled. "EDI, thank you for trying and to know someone was there."  
"We can all can see your blaming yourself for your choice, Dite but we know you picked the best option for us all. we don't blame you for it."   
Dite closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "I almost committed genocide, I was going to commit genocide and get rid of all synthesis just so everyone else can live!"   
"The Reapers though the Catalyst lied to you Dite. it was all they could do when it came to the final moments. it felt like they were....scared of you."  
Dite shook her head trying not to smile. "it was the only choice that didn't let the Reapers win in any way. It does kind of make you feel good that they were scared of me, but it's like dealing with a spider. its more scared of you then you are of it but you still have to kill it."   
EDI just blinked looking at her showing that her comment went over her head.   
"Do you feel better now?" EDI asked.   
She took a deep breath surprised that she did feel a little better, though her leg and arm was hurting like hell.   
"Yeah. though I want to know how the Geth feel about it."   
EDI nodded. "I do believe they don't know but they would feel the same way that I do."   


 

Dite stood off stage watching as Primarch Victus spoke talking about the Krogan/Turian alliance in the war, how it brought years of conflict to a close.  it was good to hear that, that was still going well and the fact that Wrex and Victus hadn't killed each other yet. Garrus had said that he had been helping out with it and had kept Wrex in line.   
behind Victus was pictures of places that had been destroyed but they were rebuilding.  it had been the main topic tonight rebirth after the war, that nothing could take us down.   
Victus finished then looked to her and she nodded feeling  1 million butterflies fly around in her stomach. she took a deep breath thinking of the other times she had to give a speech, she wasn't one for giving them even if the need arose. she walked across the stage head held up high, she was model and everyone needed to see she was alive and ok.   


"A year ago to the day, I was running down a hill racing towards the beam that would take me into the heart of a Reaper. I didn't know what I or anyone else was going to find but we all knew that we had to get there.   
In my mind I was thinking about the future; about my mate, a house, my friends and family, and most of all children. Looking ahead was all we could do the only thing we could do. Now that is over we not only have to plan our future's and make our future happen. "  
She took a deep breath looking out at the lights and gave a small smile.   
"We cannot forget the ones who have died. our grandparents, fathers, mothers, sons, daughters our family and friends.   
I will never be able to hear the major general song from Gilbert and Sullivan's The Pirates of Penzance, without crying thanks to Mordin Solus. his death met that the Krogan can have children again.   
There is countless stories of family giving up spots for another member of the family so they could live.   
We will not forget them, no matter how many there is or their sacrifice.  
We cannot forget, the people who fought in the war or the people who didn't. we all have been touched by the war and we will each face it in our own way and in our own time.  
I know for myself it was when I woke up and it hit me at what I had done. it took me till two weeks ago to know what happened was ok, it was ok to heal to know that yes people died but so many more lived.   
for others it may take longer for everything to hit them, it doesn't make you or anyone else weak it just means you are now facing what happened. when that happens reach out and keep reaching out till you get help."  
She straightened her back looking across the crowd.   
"I'm proud to serve with each and every single one of you, not just the fighters but the ones who took care of the injured, the young and the old. the ones who gave their lives so someone they loved could live, the ones who are alive now.   
I'm Proud" Anderson's voice echoed in her mind and she could feel him talking to her one again. "of you all. you did good, all of you."   
She saluted them doing her best to blink back the tears then she turned walking off the stage. the clapping and cheers shook her to her core and this time she didn't hold back the tears.  
  
  

Javik put his arm though Dite's as she stood back watching the crowd mill around talking they were in some sort of hall having a party after the speeches. she was still in her dress blues that set her eyes off. she half turned her head to him and gave him a weak smile.   
"Hey." she whispered.   
He gave her a smile in return then stroked her hand. "you did well though more glory to the Prothean empire would of been nice."  
She chuckled softly then lent against him. he could feel how tired and sore she was, how mentally tired she was.   
"Need space?" he asked her softly.   
She shook her head. "not from you. though if anyone asks me about the speech I will kick them."  
He snorted knowing that that was a lie. "Love we know that is a lie."   
She shook her head. "I know but it's what I would like to do."  
He nodded and moved his hand to her hips pulling her close.   
"your father has been talking to me about you."  
"oh?"   
He took a deep breath knowing this wasn't quite the place or the time but he found himself needed to ask.   
"about making you an honest women. his words."  
He felt Dite freeze then she giggled as she turned to him. "daddy wants' us girls to do everything that a normal human does. so getting married or making me an honest women is top of the list now."  
He took a deep breath pulling her close, not caring if anyone saw. "you don't have to answer now but do think about it."  
Dite opened her mouth then closed it, her checks flushed a soft red. she nodded then her eyes darted over his shoulder and he could feel a flash of annoyance from her. He turned to see Liara coming their way.   
"want me to get rid of her?" he asked but she shook her head.   
"let's hear her out." she said softly.   
A minute later Liara was in front of them telling how glad she was to see them both. Javik started to count down how long before she mentioned the book.   
they talked for a while then Liara smiled at him.   
"A few days ago we found a new Prothean dig site and it has a low rate of power usage."  
It hit him like a rock as Dite spluttered beside him.   
"there could be live Protheans?" she asked for him.   
Liara nodded as Dite grabbed his hand.   
"Looks like we need to get the team back together again." She said for him and he could feel that old fire start to burn inside of her. Dite Shepard was back.


End file.
